marcado
by irrealiti13
Summary: los demonios no nacen, se hace. y a llegado el tiempo que konoha aprenda esa lección. literalmente yami naruto. espero que les guste. por votación, en hiatus hasta nuevo aviso... gracias a los 10 por participar... se los agradezco... hasta el nuevo cap.
1. renacimiento

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío, porque si fuera mío naruto nunca perdonaría a konoha y seria movido por el odio del kyubi.

/ x-x/

"diálogos"

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones".**_

 _ **Irealiti: "los monstruos no nace, se hacen" autor anónimo.**_

* * *

Capitulo 1: **la marca del demonio.**

Naruto, naruto, naruto uzumaki, ¿quienes son los uzumakis? Era la pregunta que retumbaba en la mente del pequeño naruto a sus 6 años estaba en un callejón luchando contra unos gatos por un pescado en estado de putrefacción era el atardecer del 10 de octubre y el niño debía de darse prisa ese día era el día de la caza del demonio. El no sabe porque toda la aldea lo ve como un demonio. Mientras que los dos hijos del hokage no lo son ellos tiene según se sabe el ying y el yang del kyubi de las 9 colas el monstruo que el no tiene nada que ver el es solo un huérfano, no sabe quienes son sus padres, sus abuelos o algún familiar.

Exceptuando a el, el medico, el siempre lo había sanado desde que el tiene memoria el medico es de cara pálida, cabello negro, ojos amarillos y rasgados como una serpiente, el medico en su 5*to cumpleaños le regalo ese tatuaje en su cuello (son tres remolinos como los del clan uzumaki que parecen girar) y luego se fue de la aldea sin mas, el tatuaje lo sanaba cada vez que era herido. Tenia que correr, los cuetes ya iniciaron y también las lámparas en el cielo, tenia que correr al bosque de la muerte y se refugiaría en el tronco hueco que conecta con el consultorio del medio bajo tierra.

/mientras tanto/

Minato namikaze estaba triste hoy era su sexto cumpleaños el cumpleaños de naruto. Minato y kushima habían tenido 3 hijos 2 varones y 1 niña. Naruto el primogénito. Uzu el segundo hijo cabello anaranjado, con tres marcas en sus mejillas .hikari una niña pelirroja con una apariencia que le recordaba a su esposa de joven. Estaba triste su hijo naruto no vivía con ellos, un flash back paso por su mente.

/flash back/

El día del nacimiento de sus hijos había sido horrible, lo tenían todo planeado pero entonces un tal tobi intento robar el kyubi de kushima y provoco que el kyubi escapara aplastándolo en el paso, con ayuda de jiraiya y con sarutobi liderando las fuerzas de tierra lograron dentro al kyubi y lo sellaron en sus hijos, al principio solo iban a ser naruto y uzu pero, al invocar al shinigami con el sacrificio de ese tal tobi el shinigami se reusó a sellar el kyubi en naruto.

Minato: "porque no sellaras el yang del kyubi en naruto"

Shinigami: **"ese mortal es diferente a los demás, no lo are porque el tiene un destino en la luz y sellar el demonio en el solo lo sellara en las tinieblas, creme mortal es lo mejor para ti y para mi. Que el no tenga nada que ver con la descendencia de jumbi-sama"**

Minato: "esta bien"

En eso el shinigami cortó en dos al kyubi y los metió en uzu y hikari sellándolos.

/flash back fin/

Pero entonces paso lo inevitable en consejo quería ver correr sangre y por supuesto el maldito de danzo quería a sus hijos como armas, al final tu que aceptar dejar a su primogénito en un orfanato, para que no fuera una distracción para sus hermanos, pero cuando cumpliera 13 años volvería a casa ya sea shinobi o no al no le importaba que camino escogería su hijo solo quería verlo a salvo.

Kushima: "mina-kun debes dar tu discurso para irnos de una vez a casa"

Minato se paro en la gran tarima y hablo por el micrófono. Mientras los demás líderes de los clanes y el consejo lo veían.

Minato: "atención como sabrán, hoy es el aniversario de la derrota del kyubi y el día en honor a los muertos de su ataque por un miembro desertor del clan uchiha. Pero también se celebra el fin de la 2 guerra shinobi. Espero que tengan buena noche."

Jiraiya: "espera minato, tsunade y yo tenemos algo que decir"

Tsunade: "cierto verán desde hoy entrenaremos a los 2 contenedores del poder del kyubi, además que le daremos los contratos de las babosas"

Jiraiya: "y el contrato de los sapos"

Minato: "okey eso es todo adiós" decía un muy molesto minato. A lo lejos entre la multitud alcanzo a ver a un niño muy parecido a el ,el cual parecía prestar tención al discurso hasta que sale corriendo. Su corazón le decía que era naruto y que tenia que ir a consolarlo, debía estar triste por la noticia.

Jiraiya: "paso al minato"

Minato: "si sensei ¡como se te ocurre anunciar algo así a todo el mundo!"

Kushima: "minato cálmate"

Minato: "no puedo el lo vio todo."

Jiraiya: "quien?"

Minato: "naruto. Saben mejor vamos a la casa tenemos una fiesta y hay discutiremos lo que paso"

Tsunade: en un susurro a jiraiya "te dije que no era buena idea"

El sabio pervertido de los sapos solo asintió.

/en otro lugar/

Naruto corría, se había escabullido bien evitando a los civiles con antorchas y armas comunes, pero no con los ninjas, el se había escondido entre el tumulto que estaba en la plaza para escuchar el discurso del hokage y no pudo evitar estar un poco celoso porque esos dos niños tuvieran a los 2 de los sanni como maestros, ese era su pensamiento hasta que una mujer grito el demonio y tuvo que volver a correr, esquivar las kunais y las shurikens era fácil, muy fácil ya se había acostumbrado a saber de donde venían las armas, además tenía que estar atento o los ambus "ne" lo atraparían y lo tirarían como un filete a los perros ante los civiles, volvió a saltar esquivando una nota explosivas en el piso, este año el niño tuvo que admitir que los ninjas se habían esforzado en atraparlo y el estaba a solo unos pasos del bosque. Pero entonces paso choco contra un ambu con mascara de perro y cabello grisáceo.

Naruto: "no! tu no"

Kakashi: "pagaras por tus actos demonio" antes de meterlo en un genjutsu

El ambu detrás de su mascara, bajo su otra mascara sonríe y toma rumbo a la mansión del hokage par ser guardia de seguridad.

Aldeano 1:" aquí esta"

Aldeana 1: "rápido amárenlo"

Aldeano 2: "no solo despiértenlo es momento de su castigo"

Una ambu con mascara de gato y tomo rumbo a la mansión del hokage para avisarle a su maestra.

Naruto despertó por el dolor de sentir como una de sus piernas era rota y atravesada por un kunai, su boca tenia una venda para que no gritaba.

Aldeano 3: "este es u castigo demonio"

Ninja 1: "por tu culpa mis amigos murieron"

Ninja 2 tenia una kunai muy caliente: "mientras se acercaba a sus ojos: "un demonio como tu no debe caminar, no debe respirar, no debe vivir y yo me encargare que no puedas ver"

Todos los civiles y ninjas lo victoria van mientras con la kunai le sacaba el ojo derecho y luego el izquierdo, el niño intentaba gritar pero la venda no se lo permitía, luego mas ninjas lo iniciaron a atacar, su brazo izquierda fue rota de una manera que era anatómica mete imposible que sirviera girando su muñeca 180 grados y rompiendo la ulna y destruyendo el codo, su pecho fue atravesado por varias kunais, tubos de fierro y shuriken ( como en la muerte de jiraiya), su otro pie fue quemado con fuego y por ultimo su brazo derecho fue prácticamente desollada, la piel fue avetada a unos perros de los inuzaki , al final lo que parecía ser un ser niño en una de las muerte mas horribles que existen se alaba frente a los aldeanos y shinobis que vitoreaban y gritaban al unisonó .

"! LO LOGRAMOS FINALMENTE MATAMOS AL KYUBI!. ¡LO HISIMOS!, SOMO HEROES!"

Todos los presentes se iniciaron a dispersar, mientras el niño aun respiraba. Los carroñeros se acercaban a devorarlo pero ese sin previo avisó el cuerpo del niño se inicia a mover.

 **Shinigami: "como es posible esto, tu mi niño tu destino era ser la luz del mundo pero ahora, estas ante mi, no me escuchas y nunca lo aras, ahora no estas muerto pero tampoco vivo, solo ruego a kami-sama, que puedas perdonar al mundo"** decía el shinigami viendo como el cuerpo se aljaba rumbo al bosque la venda en su boca se había caído y el único sonido que salía de sus boca era el de un gran es fuerzo una mezcla entre un gruñido y una exhalación.

 **/durante la tortura en la mente de naruto/**

El fragmento de orochimaru de la marca maldita en su cuello estaba impresionado, como era posible que este niño podía seguir vivo.

Orochimaru: "¿como es posible que este niño siga vivo?"

Naruto: "¿porque quiero vivir?"

Orochimaru arto que este niño siempre que esta apunto de morir lo tiene que salvar decirle contarle la verdad.

Orochimaru: "basta ya me tienes arto, dime quieres saber quien eres en verdad. Eres el maldito primogénito del hokage y la puta de su esposa, te abandonaron a tu suerte porque amaban mas a tus hermanos, tus padrinos ni siquiera les quieren cerca kukuku. Yo te salvé porque quería tu sangre pero ni siquiera sirves para eso, toda la aldea te odia creen que eres un demonio, te odia por ser débiles, te tiene miedo, tu eres solo un estorbó en la vida. Tu morirás aquí"

Mientras sacaba su espada y estaba dispuesto a destruir la mente den naruto.

Pero algo insólito el niño inicio a reírse, pero no era una riza de alegría o una riza de miedo, no era la riza de un monstruo, una riza que hizo que orochimaru retrocediera.

En se instante su riza se escucho en toda la mene, gota tras gota de sangre cubría la mente como si lloviera sangre, el niño se levanto riendo, las heridas ( naruto esta herido en su mente como estaba afuera) que tenia desaparecieron , sus ojos se abrieron, dejando ver unas cuencas vacías, pero poco a poco estas iniciaron a general unos pequeños glóbulos oculares, con unos nuevos ojos, pero estos tenían un tono grisáceo en la esclerótica y su iris se había vuelto de un tono rojo carmesí, sus uñas crecieron y se volvieron negras, su pelo creció dejando el rubio cambiando a un negro cron tintes carmesís, y lo mas aterrador su mirada uno había nada en ella estaba básico como un cascaron, hasta que orochimaru pudo ver como algo llenaba esos ojos, una figura de un monstro una criatura totalmente negra con la boca como llamas y un terrible grito lo aterro, el orochimaru de los sannin estaba aterrado de un niño, eso no era un niño.

Naruto: "sabes se lo que piensas, como es posible que ese niño viva, como es que le mi mente, espero que se sudor lo de mis pantalones, que eres, simple, soy algo mas fuerte que tu, soy el instinto mas antiguo del hombre, el instinto mas básico el de la supervivencia, soy mas que un ser, soy mas de unos, naruto ese era mi nombre, pero no es un nombre digno de lo que ahora soy"

Tartamudeando y muy aterrado chocando contra una pared que se sentía como varias manos, y sintiendo como unos látigos lo sujetaban al piso. "! ¿Qué….é,..o.o…o…qui…en…eres?"

Yami: ¡ **SOY UN DEMONIO Y ME LLAMO YAMI** " " **Gruuaaure heheheheheh"** la risa di la señal para que los látigos de sangre envolvieran a orochimaru.

Tras sus palabras los látigos despedazaron a orochimaru, vertiendo su sangre en el piso, esta entro a yami y le dio todo el conocimiento que el fragmento de orochimaru tenia.

 _ **¿?: "espero que disfrutes mi regalo de cumpleaños niño, esta será la primera y la ultima vez que sabrás de mi pero te presento tu kekkei gen kai, echo de tu propio cuerpo el**_ _ **Ketsueki seibun, te diré lo básico, te da el control del suiton , katon y raiton, además de permitirte usar tu sangre a tu propia voluntad, y unir los demás kekkei gen kai a ti para supervivir, ahora no eres un humano eres un ¡DEMONIO! RECUERDALO TU NUEVO DESTINO, ES..."**_

/mientras tanto afuera/

El cuerpo de naruto ahora yami inicio a levantarse mientras se sacaba las armas de su cuerpo, con un rápido movimiento, se trono todo el brazo izquierdo y se lo re-acomodo si expresar el mas ligero dolor, sus piernas que estaban heridas fueron sanadas por una extraña sustancia similar al alquitrán, su brazo sin piel prácticamente se cubrió de la misma sustancia antes de que lo agitarla y quedara como nuevo, fue l momento en el que abrió sus ojos y vio el viejo tronco que era su hogar, no pudo evitar sonreír mostrando unos afilados colmillos y los dientes mas parecidos a los de un depredador.

Yami: "patético, que patético era, pero no mas este es el inicio de mi reino, esta será mi primera base"

Mientras la salta el piso del tronco y entraba por un túnel la biblioteca y laboratorio privado de orochimaru en konoha, reviso cada uno de los pergaminos que había ahí, no sabía que buscaba hasta que un pergamino le llamo la atención (del doble que el de los sapos)

 **Historia de las invocaciones prohibías**

El pergamino no servía, solo era teoría y teoría que hablaba de una invocación prohibida. Enojado lanzo el pergamino y el roso de madera en el centro se rompió dejando salir un pequeño pergamino ( igual al de los sapos) con el kanji捕食 者, yami no pudo evitar sonreír y abrió el pergamino, viendo que solo había un firmante, asiendo que los vasos sanguíneos superficiales de sus manos y pies marcándolos en el pergamino y firmando.

 **Contrato de los hoshoku-sha (depredadores)**

 **Firmante 1: hoshoku – sha batusai**

 **Firmante 2: yami akuma no chi uzumaki**

Yami: _kuchiyose no jutsu._ Una gran nube de humo negra dejo salir una bestia parecida a una salamandra pero con las patas delanteras mas largas y con unas garras, su rostro parece una máscara de teatro japones pero esta bestia sonríe abriendo la boca de su máscara y sacando su larga y bífida lengua para lamer la sangre en sus manos y pies. Tras esto la mete y olfatea antes de sonríe y inclinarse. E iniciar a hablar pero con la boca de su mascara cerrada

 _Kage:_ _ **"Me llamo kage y tengo el honor de ser la primera invocación del sempai yami".**_

Yami: "mucho gusto"

Kage: _**"que desea sempai yami"**_

Yami: "solo distorsiona mi olor allá afuera para quien me siga se pierda y si puedes tráeme algo de comer muero de hambre."

Kage: _ **"como diga yami-sempai"**_ la criatura se pega al techo y poco a poco se vuelve invisible e indetectable por olfato.

/mientras tanto/

Minato, kushima, jiraiya, tsunade, neko, uzu, hikari, inu y varios inuzakis corrían al lugar donde naruto había sido atacado, solo para encontrar el charco de su sangre y las marcas de que se movía arrastrado.

Minato: "rápido hana, tsume rápido rastren"

Jiraiya "minato relaja…" antes de terminar la frase minato ya le había golpeado en el estomago y le saco el aire.

Minato: "como quieres que me rejega cuando mi hijo, al que me obligaron a abandonar esta quien sabe donde herido de muerte por mis propios shinobis y ciudadanos cuando sepa quien fue lo ejecutare públicamente"

Kakashi bajo su mascara de inu sintió gran temor, junto con los inuzakis que lo atacaron.

Hana: "ya tengo su aroma rápido síganme"  
corrieron hasta entrar al bosque de la muerte pero en cierto punto, iniciaron a caminar en círculos, o a perder el aroma.

Kushima: "que pasa"

Hana: " no se el aroma se divide en muchos lugares y luego desaperece, o se mezcla con oros es como si se ocultara"

Neko: "vengan por aquí encontré algo" todos se asercaron, viendo los kunais, las shuriquens y los tuvos manchados de sangre junto con una que otra prenda.

Tsume:" es imposible, seguir el rastro, lo perdí no esta"

Jiraiya: "kakashi llama a tus perros"

Uzu: "no"

Kushima: "que dices uzu"

Uzu "no naruto-nii esta bien lo se hikari y yo lo sentimos esta bien y no quiere ser encontrado por eso se oculta"

Hikari" si lo buscan ahora no serviría de nada el debe estar sanándose a si mismo, como siempre lo hace"

Tsunade: "aque te refieres con siempre"

Uzu:" desde los 2 años todos los años es perseguido o golpeado por los aldeanos este día"

Hikari:" ellos lo llaman la casería del demonio."

Tras esas palabras los dos niños junto con todos los presentes volvían a la casa escuchando lo que los niños sabían de la vida de su hermano, decir que los adultos estaban aterrados, era decir muy poco.

Mientras se alejaban un jabalí era llevado por los aires rumbo al tronco en donde yami había prendido una fogata y esperaba a kage, mientras leía un pergamino sobre técnicas katon.

 _ **Kage: "aquí esta su comida yami-sempai"**_

Yami: "gracias ¿quieres un poco de carne?"

 _ **Kage: "si gracias"**_

Mientras los dos comían kage le contaba como eran las demás invocaciones del contrato y además escuchaba la viva de su nuevo contratista.

 _ **Kage: "si no es molestia, yami-sempai, ¿ahora que planea hacer?"**_

Yami: "entrenar, ser mas fuerte, poder convertirme en el demonio mas poderoso y dominar el continente elemental" decía decidido y mostrando ese deje de oscuridad en su ojos

La invocación inicio a reír y luego abrió la boca sonriendo mostrando su dentadura con carne y sangre"

 _ **Kage; "nosotros te ayudaremos"**_

Mientras los dos estrechaban sus manos y con eso una época oscura inicio para el mundo.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 1**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage : sombra

* * *

13

Irealiti: aquí esta mi ultima historia de capítulos. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	2. la niña, la espada y el miedo

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío, porque si fuera mío naruto nunca perdonaría a konoha y seria movido por el odio del kyubi.

/ x-x/

"diálogos"

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones".**_

 _ **Irealiti: "el que mejor se adaptas, es el que mejor sobrevive" charles darwin**_

Capitulo 2: la niña del espejo, las espadas y el miedo.

Amaneció en la aldea de konoha como todos los días los aldeanos iniciaban su típica rutina de ir a sus negocios, de abrir sus talleres o tomas rumbo a una oficina. Los shinobis se disponían a ir rumbo a la torre del hokage para la asignación de misiones y los chunnis patrullaban la aldea. Mas sin embargo en este momento para temor de aldeanos y shinobis el niño había regresado, aquél niño que estaban seguros de haber asesinado, pero algo en el se veía diferente, no solo su cabello y su cara sino algo mas como si su aptitud de siempre hubiera cambiado.

En eso un shinobi (el que ayer le había sacado los ojos) se estaba despidiendo de su esposa e hijo, al ver al demonio rápido se hacerlo para amenazarlo.

Ninja 2: " como es posible!, te daré una paliza demonio para que aprendas que no debes acercarte a mi casa"

Yami: "quítate de mi camino" decía el niño mientras, su voz sonó sin emociones.

El ninja no retrocedió al contrario se paro frente a el, mientras casi la misma turba que ayer lo ataco se acercaba.

Ninja 2:" no me amenaces o..AAHHH!" antes que terminara su amenaza ya tena cercenado su brazo derecho, nadie sabia como hasta que vieron que el "demonio" no estaba y al buscarlo con la minara lo hallaron junto a la esposa del ninja la cual estaba inconsciente en el piso y al demonio enfrente del niño (no mayor a los 3 años).

Yami: en un tono juguetón" o que?, vemos ayer me desollaron, quemaron, apuñalaron, me sacaron los ojos y me rompieron los huesos, no hay tortura física que no pueda soportar, aunque este pequeño" mientras la mano de yami esta sobre la mejilla del niño , el cual del miedo se había orinado.

Aldeano:" deja al niño o" yami se voltea y hace que todos lo vean a los ojos esos mismos ojos que no debería tener, del color azul pasaron a un rojo carmesí y en la pupila han negra que no se muestra el alma, solo para los shinobis que conocen la muerte, muestran el temor de estar ante los ojos de alguien mas fuerte que tu y saber que vas a perder como una presea herida ante un depredaron.

Yami: "dime pequeño, ¿te gustan los regalos de cumpleaños?" el niño solo asiente mientras yami pone sus dos manos a los lados de la cara del niño. " quieres que te de el regalo de cumpleaños que tu padre me dio?" el padre, junto con los aldeanos y los shinobis que era la turba de ayer se quedaron tiesos en su lugar ninguno quería correr a salvar a niño era como si algo los mantuviera en su lugar , eso sin que ellos lo supieran era el instinto de supervivencia, aquel que le dice a una presa cuando es el momento de moverse ante un depredador y lo que quedaba claro era que el niño era la presa y el demonio el depredador.

Niño: muy asustado, y creyendo que si decía que si el monstruo frente a el lo dejaría dijo un muy suave "si"

Todos lo presentes vieron con horror como las uñas en los dedos de yami tomo van un nuevo filo y como sus pulgares se sacaban los ojos del niño el cual tras perder la vista cae noqueado.

Muchas mujeres reprimieron sus gritos mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, los shinobis sacaban sus kunais para arremeter contra el demonio y los civiles tomaban palos y piedras para defenderse.

El demonio estaba volteado sin mirar a la muchedumbre, pero en cuanto se volteo todo el valor que los presentes tenían se esfumo, al demonio solo le basaba una mirada para tener ese efecto.

Yami: "se lo que están pensando, matémoslo, mérese morir, es un demonio, el mato a mis compañeros, a mi familia, me quito lo mas preciado, pero saben algo curiosos yo no soy el kyubi"

Ninja 2 : "claro que si eres un demoni…ahahahahaha" los presente miraron asombrados como se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos y como la venas en la cabeza del ninja se marcaban, vieron como sangre, salía de su nariz, boca, oídos y ojos , hasta que toda la cabeza le exploto. Muchos quedaron perturbados por la escena, y más de un shinobi vomito.

Yami: "no me dejo terminar" decía mientras en sus manos solo se veía la posición del tigre "yo no soy el kyubi, soy el que nació del odio para superarle, soy el quien nació para sobrevivir a las guerras y bañarme en la sangre de mis victimas, soy el que escuchará las suplicas de piedad de los inocentes y soy el único que sobreviviría a la muerte. ¡YO SOY YAMI! EL PROXIMO KAMI DE LOS DEMONIOS! . Y desde ahora el bosque que esta detrás suyo es mi hogar 1 km que si alguno de ustedes pisa morirá y crean que he sido misericordioso al perdonarles la vida por lo que ayer paso y sin mas ¡Lárguense o LOS ACESINO! JAJAJAJAJ"

No vasto ni un segundo para que todos los presentes corrieran a sus casas o comercios, todos en una estampida humana que reconocía al demonio nombrado yami.

Yami: "creo que regresare a casa, tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

/salto de tiempo 1 año/

Un año paso y de nuevo era el cumpleaños de Yami, esta vez no habría caza del demonio porque el ahora conocida área 43 o "bosque del demonio" estaba prohibido el paso, ya sea civil o shinobi, porque razón. un mes después de la amenaza del demonio un muy valiente pelotón de ambus ne fue enviado para capturarlo, sus cabezas aparecieron la mañana siguiente en la oficina del hokage, sus torsos en los cuarteles "ocultos" de la ambu ne y sus brazos y piernas regados por toda la aldea , junto con la cabeza apareció la nota.

 **Nota**

 **Se que estos ambu no te obedecen a ti, quiero que le digas al cara de momia que si quiere sacarme de mi bosque venga en persona si quiere venir con sus marionetas sin mente esta bien , solo les advierto que morirán antes del Salir del bosque.**

 **También perdona que dejara un desastre en la aldea pero es un recordatorio, quien quiera pasar por mi bosque sin mi permiso se muere, ya sea de tu gente o los espías que he matado si quieres te envió sus bandas para que lo compruebes ya van 15 y creme cuando te digo que dejan mucho que desear,**

 **Este es mi bosque y yo lo cuido ya sea de tu gente o de los que están fuera de la aldea.**

 **Ps: si tus aldeanos quieren pasar solo deben dejarme algún alimento en el árbol con la mesa de piedra un objeto por persona, y el bosque los dejara pasar, si no lo hacen bueno aparecerán colgados en los arboles.**

 **Atentamente**

 **Yami akuma no chi.**

La noticia corrió como fuego en una polvorera y los aldeanos que requerían pasar por ese bosque para trabajar en las montañas, en la pesca o en la madera (nota el bosque de yami abarca 1.5 km por 1.5 km que conecta a konoha con las montañas con mas piedras raras, los mejores peses y la mejor madera y como el otro camino es muy inseguro antes se usaba es bosque como crucé pero ahora no). dejaban un articulo de comida por persona en la mesa ( misteriosamente desaparecían cada vez que se dejaba uno), el articulo generalmente era comida enlatada o fruta, pero aun así los que lo dejaban podían pasar el bosque por un sendero muy seguro tanto que muchos tomaron de costumbre el dejar el articulo a primeras horas de la mañana , este también servía como tu boleto de regreso y seguridad ya que no tenias que dejar un segundo articulo, además muchos aldeanos que iban a ser asaltados reportaban que eran salvados por el demonio o por los monstruos de bosque.

Pero mientras los aldeanos se iban acostumbrando a esto minato y su familia no, el día en que se enteraron como al aldea trataba a naruto vasto para eliminar al consejo civil, junto con las cabezas y partes del cuerpo de la ne de danzo . Peor las cosas cambiaron mas, lo ambu que vigilaba al ahora nombrado yami reportaban su cambio drástico de aptitud, tanto que ya ni siquiera se le podía ver fuera del bosque. Neko y iruka que eran los que mas interactuaban con naruto en sus últimos encuentros con el mismo no les fue muy bien. Neko decía que todo era culpa suya y iruka bueno el pobre hombre tuvo suerte de que el demonio lo dejara vivir, aun se le podía escuchar a veces murmurar un perdón a naruto y un ruego porque volviera a ser como antes.

También las travesuras del niño acabaron rara vez se sabia algo de el en la aldea. Kushima incluso intento buscarlo con un equipo de inuzuka claro todos dejaron un articulo en la mesa, pero en cuento entraron el perro alfa que era leal a tsune grito un fuerte retirada y todos los sabuesos lo siguieron, esto hiso fracasar la misión porque muy fácil todos terminaron caminando en círculos, regresando al punto inicial. Cuando tsune le pregunto a su pero la razón el solo respondió que no quería entrar en el territorio de un depredador superior.

Con sus hijos las cosas cambiaron también, antes los niños solían estar ansiosos por saber como estaba naruto, pero ahora era diferente, sus hijos decían que el laso que los unía a naruto se había debilitado y estaba casi roto, que ya no era como lo sentían y que algo estaba mal con su hermano, mas de una vez le rogaron que lo fuera a buscar, pero el no podía, ya no por el consejo civil o ninja, sino por lo que jiraiya le había dicho.

Jirauya: "se que nunca creíste en la profecía de los sapos pero esta a cambiado"

Minato: "de que manera"

Jiraiya: "ahora los sapos saben quien era el elegido de la anterior profecía, pero ya no se le menciona como su participe, sino como el opuesto"

Kushima:" como es la nueva profecía"

Jiraiya: "los 10 carceleros de las 9 bestias se enfrentaran a el pero cada uno caerá ante sus colas negras, las 5 grandes aldeas de los elementos le enfrentaran pero el sobreviviría en un enfrenamiento de un millón contra uno, los 5 grandes contra uno mucho mas grande. El nació una vez en paz, murió en el dolor y renació en el odio, ante su mirada los demonios temblaran, los humanos se postraran e inclinaran y los leales a el sus rostros ocultara. Todo iniciara con un espejo, cuando el obtenga el espejo el fin iniciara aquel elegido para traer a la paz, ahora traerá el caos"

Esa profecía desde que la escucho no quería aceptar su significado pero el lo sabia yami seria el fin pero no el no lo permitiría el sacaría a su hijo de las sombras.

20 de noviembre 8 pm

Ambu:" hokage-sama"

Minato:" que pasa kakashi,"

Kakashi: "acaba de llegar un grupo unos cazadores de ninjas de kiri al parecer Ameyuri Ringo y un grupo de ninjas de clase chunnin han secuestrado a una niña, esto no es lo importante pero el grupo de ninjas se dirige asía konoha y nos están pidiendo el permiso de seguir su captura en nuestra aldea"

Minato:" voy en persona quiero vigilarlos de cerca"

Con eso minato unos su famoso jutsu del dios relámpago y apareció frente al grupo de cazadores.

Líder de los ninjas kiri: "mucho gusto hokage-sama soy nart y estamos aquí para cazar a Ameyuri Ringo que a entrado en un bosque de konoha"

Minato: "nart espero que no le importe que leo acompañe junto con dos de mis ambus inu y neko"

Nart: "descuide siempre y cuando no nos estorbe."

Inu: "a que bosque entro"

Nart: "la numero 43"

Minato y sus ambus se pusieron blancos, una de los 7 espadachines cultos de la niebla entro a bosque de demonio

Neko: "hokage-sama debemos darnos prisa o no estará a salvo"

Minato: "tienes razón neko rápido inu, consigue" inicia a contara a los 7 ninjas de kiri y a ellos "10 cosas comestibles, ¡Rápido! Es una misio de rescate"

Nart: "¿rescate?"

Neko: "si"

Nart:" de quien?"

Minato:" de Ameyuri Ringo"

8:30 pm

Yami vagaba en su bosque su entrenamiento estaba rindiendo frutos, ya dominaba sus jutsus del Ketsueki seibun y algunos de katon y suiton aunque lo principal del elementó sangré es unir otras líneas de sangre y los únicos jutsus que se hacen son mesclando el katon, el raito y suiton con su Ketsueki seibun, pero eso no era lo importante.

Ahora dominaba los jutsus de sangre a la perfección.

Pero de pronto lo sintió alguien entro a su bosque el aire se lo dijo al aparecer un nuevo aroma eran 8 personas 1 mujer, 1 niña y 6 hombres, no eran civiles olían a sangre, a agua salada y a lodo, eran ninjas y al parecer la mujer era la líder porque era quien mas olía a sangre. Se acercó y los vio.

Los 6 hombres con sus bandas rasgadas de kiri y no eran muy diferentes entre si, pero la niña tenia el pelo blanco –cristalino, con ropas blancas y tenia un espejo. La mujer era de un tono de pelo entre rojo y rosa por la oscuridad de la noche no lo distinguía y tenia esas dos armas esas espadas hablaban entre si y ella no les prestaba atención, pero le advertían que este no era un buen lugar.

El uso el mismo jutsu que ocultaba su presencia

Yami: en un susurro: " _Ketsueki no sonzai no inpei_ _no jutsu_ ". Yami se volvió invisible ante la vista inexperta y los detectores de olfato.

Yami se acerca al lugar en donde sus invasores están:" NO DEVERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ." Todos se pusieron en guardia y la mujer saco sus espadas estas le están susurrando cuidado y que se vallan "NO DEVERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ". "FUERA". "FUERA"

Chunni: "no se quien eres o que quieres pero sal y te mataremos. Nadie nos amenaza nosotros somos." antes que terminara yami sale corriendo a toda velocidad rumbo a el y con sus garras afiladas por la mescla de raito y sangre, de un solo movimiento corta el cuerpo del chunnin por la mitad su cintura cae y luego su torso. Los ninjas de kiri apenas y se dieron cuenta cuando paso, Ameyuri Ringo movía a las kibas cubriendo su frente.

Yami:" UNO FUERA QUEDAN 6" el fuego que los chunnin habían prendido se había apagado con esa frase.

Los chunnis se pusieron en posición de batalla, la niña meto su cabeza entre sus piernas y Ringo movía su espadas como loca.

Yami: _"(traducción de elementos sangre a español) elemento sangre espadas de sangre_ " 8 líneas de color carmesí brillante se mezclan creando una red que atrapan a 2 chunnis cortándolos en cubos.

Yami: "TRES FUERA QUEDAN 4" los cuatro ninjas que quedaban se pusieron histéricos _"elemento sangre látigo de sangre"_ (nota 2: este jutsu es diferente a los demás ya que mientras el elemento sangre en katon y raito es del cuerpo de yami, el suiton requiere la sangre de yami y el de su victima es decir los cortes del látigo son hechos por que la sangre de la victima surge a la piel y se une al látigo en los dedos de yami) en un movimiento el látigo que surgían de los dedos yami envuelven al chunnim mas alejado al envolverlo, toda su sangre es drenada dejándolo como una momia y con un movimiento muy rápido parte a la mitad a otro.

Yami: "CINCO FUERA QUEDAN 2" _"elemento sangre espada de sangre"_ una línea de color rojo corta la cabeza del ultimo chunnin, su cuerpo cae, y la cabeza también se cae pero en esta hay una expresión de miedo y hasta lagrimas.

Yami: "SEIS FUERA QUEDAS TU" Ameyuri Ringo se pone alerta he inicia a cargar de raiton sus espadas y ilumina de un tono azulado el ambiente, ringo pudo ver entre las sombras del bosque sobre una rama de los arboles unos ojos rojos, una uñas rojas y unos dientes blancos. En cuanto reacciono apunto sus

Ringo:" _shock"_ un rayo sale disparado de las espadas, pero la sombra ya no estaba.

Yami: "¿Tienes miedo?" juguetonamente

Poco a poco ringo buscaba el origen de la voz, disparando mas rayos por todos los lados.

Ringo: "eres bueno sabes, generalmente esos idiotas que mataste son los suficientes para matar a mis rivales, yo suelo matar a mis presas y creo que ahora soy tu presa ¿no?" recordando sus caserías en kiri

Yami: "si eres mi presa, pero tu hueles diferente sabes, metal, sangre y lirios" "un aroma muy femenino para una asesina como tu Ameyuri Ringo de los siete espadachines de la niebla, una presa muy rara en mi bosque"

Ringo: "¿este es tu bosque?"

Yami: "si desde que tengo memoria, he estado aquí desde los 2 años que me abandonaron ahora tengo 7 años y este es mi bosque soy un demonio y ya es hora de definir mi territorio"

Ringo: "mataste mucho antes que yo sabes, yo mate a los 9 y por eso _colmillos de rayo"_ el jutsu destruyó un árbol

Yami: "estuviste cerca sabes la próxima ves no apuntes a la parte de arriba del árbol es mejor a la de abajo."

Ringo: "eres muy hábil porque no te conviertes en mi nuevo aprendiz"

Yami: "lo siento pero no gracias, ¿sabes yo también se raiton?" "elemento _sangre cuchillas cargadas "_ igual que las espadas de sangre 8 líneas de color carmesí salen de sus uñas pero estas se secan y cuartean con una aura de color amarillo

Ringo: " _raiton armadura relámpago"_

El escudo eléctrico de ringo la protegía mientras pero los múltiples proyectiles choca y la hacen retroceder unos cuantos chocan contra sus piernas y crean pequeños cortes pero gracias al escudo de raiton el efecto secundario de los proyectiles no le afectan.

Yami salta y se pone enfrente de ringo los dos se ven.

Ringo: "¿sabes una mujer esta tarde me dijo que hoy moriría?, no le creía pero creo que tu eres el indicado, ¿sabes estoy enferma?, cáncer un espadachín de la niebla no debe morir de una enfermedad, sino en un combate, que dices podrías hacer mi ultimo combate uno muy memorable" extendiendo sus espadas al frente con una sonrisa.

Yami mientras por la historia mostraba una sonrisa: "espero que no te moleste pero me gustaría usar mis armas preferidas" menciona mientras sus uñas se afilan.

Ringo: "yo inicio _raiton: shock"_ como una niña pequeña se inicio a reír mientras que yami asía lo mismo esta seria la ultima batalla de ringo.

Yami creo un clon y le ordeno llevar a la niña a su base. Para luego bloquear un ataque de ringo con las uñas de sus dos manos

9:30 pm

Minato y compañía estaba peinando el bosque pero como siempre se perdían caminando en círculos hasta que lo vieron los cadáveres de los 6 chunnis de kiri y a lo lejos vieron el color azul del raiton. Rápido corrieron encontrando la escena de Ameyuri Ringo luchando contra un niño de 1.40 color de pelo negro, ropa echa de piel de lobo y bloqueando los ataques con sus manos.

En un rápido movimiento ringo grito.

 _Torbellino dragón de rayo._

Las vueltas partirían a cualquier persona pero el niño frente a ellos esquivaba el ataque a la perfección.

Ringo: _"corte de rayo cruzado"_ un ataque en forma de x se veía venir

 _Yami: "cuchillas de sangre en diagonal"_ las puntas de los dedos de yami se juntaron creando un tipo de protección parecía al diamante en las uñas

Los dos ataque chocaron y con un rápido movimiento la fuerza del niño, hizo que las espadas cayeran a los lados de ringo y con sus manos el niño atravesó el corazón de Ringo.

Sin que los ninjas lo escucharan ringo le susurro un gracias a yami. Ringo murió atravesada en el corazón por un niño y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Los cazadores no lo creían, minato no pudo evitar sentir mucho orgullo al ver a su hijo ser tan fuerte, neko quería llorar al ver a ese niño que quería como un hermano ser un asesino a sangre fría, kakashi estaba impresionado por el despliegue de raito.

Todos vieron como el niño hacia una invocación de un ataúd, en el que unas manos metieron a Ameyuri Ringo y desaparecía. Con un paso lento el niño se dirigió a las espadas y al tocarlas unas chispas y centellas de color amarillo y rojo salieron de las kibas aceptando a yami como su nuevo dueño.

Con eso yami tomo las espadas y con un movimiento las puso en el cinturón que tenía.

Yami salió corriendo rumbo desconocido y antes que minato fuera tras el los cazadores exigían una explicación.

10 pm el árbol base.

La niña estaba siendo sanada por el clon de yami, tener a tu disposición los mejores pergaminos y libros de medicina, genética, química y ciencias te da mucho conocimiento.

Esta niña estaba dormida profundamente, hasta de el original yami entro en la base y desapareció al clon por el "pof" de humo la niña despertó.

Yami: "tranquila" "soy yami y te he rescatado, ¿tu quien eres?"

Mirā: "Mirā y tengo 6 años"

Yami:" mira, significa espejo, creo que tienes una línea de sangre verdad"

Mira: "si" muy asustada por creer que la dañaría.

Yami: "descuida yo también tengo una estas asalto, por cierto esto es tuyo" el muestro un espejo redondo el cual tenia como marco barrías mar posas y flores.

Mira: "oka-san, oto-san, nii-san" tomo el espejo he inicio a llorar. Lo más curioso el espejo inicio a mostrar imágenes de su familia

23 de noviembre

La noticia corrió por todo el continente elemental. Ameyuri Ringo la espadachín que le gustaba casar a sus presas había muerto en un combate dentro del "bosque del demonio" en konoha por el demonio yami que habitaba el bosque. Kiri aceptaba la muerte de Ringo y registro a yami Akuma no chi como un jounni alto por enfrentarse a 6 chunnis y a una de los 7 espadachines de la niebla además que afirmaron públicamente que no buscarían las espadas puesto que las 7 espadas legendarias seleccionan a su usuario cuando este mata a su anterior dueño y las kibas habían seleccionado a yami como su nuevo usuario, el consejo estaba impresionado, muchos ninjas decían que este podría ser el nuevo prodigio de la aldea , el consejo del hokage quería las espadas para que danzo.. Es decir un ambu ne las usara. Claro minato respondió mórbidamente que solo tenían que ir a quitárselas. Esto hizo que los ancianos dijeran públicamente que no había mejor usuario para las espadas.

Los aldeanos al saber lo que había hecho el demonio, iniciaron a dejarle dinero y demás cosas en la mesa pensando que haci pasarían más seguridad en las cercanías del bosque.

Pero sin el conocimiento de nadie en konoha una nueva compañía era fundada en nami no kuni una compañía de barcos de transporte, vehículos de comerció, trenes, nuevas tecnologías y seguridad. La empresa con el nombre "mascaras nacionales"

 _ **Fin del capitulo 2**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage : sombra

Ketsueki no sonzai no inpei: ocultación de presencia sanguínea

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

.13

Irealiti: aquí esta mi ultima historia de capítulos. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Lis ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	3. a la academia, no mates a nadie

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío, porque si fuera mío naruto nunca perdonaría a konoha y seria movido por el odio del kyubi.

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Metalero anarkista:** de que sufren, sufren.

 **.71 :** me alegro que te encante.

 **Mrcocomanx :** me alegro que te guste.

 **darknecroX .** no es mi culpa mi maquina no corrige ortografía.

 **El critico 2040 :** no me presiones con el tablero, ya casi lo termino.

* * *

/ x-x/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones".**_

* * *

 _ **Irealiti: "la indiferencia hace sabios y la insensibilidad monstruos" Denis Diberot**_

Capitulo 3: a la academia, ¡no mates a nadie!

Había pasado otro año ahora yami de 8 años era conocido como un autentico demonio por las demás naciones, dentro de una semana iniciaría la academia shinobi y aunque el nunca lo admitiera estaba un poco ansioso solo un poco.

La aldea como todos los días se movía en una gran monotonía.

Pero justo en estos momentos un grupo de chunnis había secuestrado a una niña, del clan hyuga, cubiertos bajo el manto de la noche tomaron rumbo al único lugar que no tenia vigilancia shinnobi aquel bosque del cual no sabían nada, pero nadie se acercaba, con su mentalidad pensaron que era un error de los ambus no vigilar lo, pero pronto descubrirían su error.

/konoha/ base subterránea de yami/ 8 pm

Yami estaba viendo atreves de espejo de mira como unos chunnis de kumo se adentraban a su bosque llevando consigo a una niña de pelo azul y de ojos perlados.

Mira: "yami-sama que planea hacer" con una voz inexpresiva.

Yami: "que crees mira, enseñarles que nadie entra a mi bosque sin permiso" mientras dejaba la bola de arroz y se levantaba del tatami, tomo las kibas y se las puso en su espalda en forma de x

Mira: "suerte yami-sama" con un movimiento de mano pero sin expresar ninguna emoción en su voz o rostro.

Se dirijo al túnel principal, mientras extendía sus manos a los muros y sacaba sus garras afinándolas en la pared sacando chispas.

/en el bosque del demonio/

Los ninjas de kumo estaban perdidos, si no sabían como paso, según sus espías, ese bosque era un punto muy débil, no había vigilancia shinnobi y solo aldeanos pasaban por el, ellos pensaron que seria muy fácil, escapar por ese bosque pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Líder: "donde diablos esta la salida"

Ninja 2: "ni idea"

Ninja 3: "este lugar es tétrico"

Ninja 4: "AAHHH"

Los ninjas rápidamente tomaron a la niña y fueron corriendo a donde provenía el grito del cuarto miembro de su grupo.

El ninja estaba tirado en el piso viendo un árbol, pero se veía claramente aterrado.

Líder:" que diablos te pasa"

El ninja no respondió solo señalo el árbol.

Al alzar la vista descubrieron 4 cadáveres en las ramas de los arboles cada uno estaba atado al árbol con una cuerda mas sin embargo, no fueron ahorcados, solo fueron puestos de adorno, al ver la parte superior de los demás arboles descubrieron que había mas cadáveres, (mas de 100) en uno había 5 ninjas de kumo de distintas edades.

No sabían como reaccionar

Hasta que inicio a caer unas gotas de algo rojo sobre la banda del líder, al subir la vista solo encontró los ojos rojos carmesí y una dentadura blanca desde una rama.

Yami: "saben no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, pero este es mi bosque" salta al piso delante de los ninjas en posición de combate.

Líder: "a si y dime quien eres tu para amenazarnos" los ninjas sacaron sus kunais y yami llevo sus manos a los mangos de sus espadas

Yami: "Me llamo yami akuma no chi" con es nombre todo tenia sentido para los ninjas de kumo, ellos habían sido advertidos del demonio, que se sabia había matado a mas de 15 ambus de kumo que habían sido enviados a espiara a konoha, además que ese niño que mato a una de las espadachines de la niebla y que defiende su territorio matando a los intrusos.

Una gota de sudor cruzó por la cara del líder, su misión era una muy simple un secuestro pero ahora.

Yami: "saben ya me hartaron _raiton: torbellino del dragón de 4 cabezas"_ desenfundo las kibas las cuales brillaron en un tono amarillo y al cruzar las espadas. los rayos se convirtieron en 2 torbellinos con forma de dragones.

Estos rugieron antes de salir a toda velocidad contra los ninjas de kumo

Líder:" no lo aras _raiton: barrera de rayo"_ un escudo evito que la cabeza de dragón que iba dirigida al líder, pero los otros ninjas no fueron tan rápidos y el dragón atrapo en sus fauces a cada uno, haciéndolos girar mientras eran electrocutados por distintos lados.

Líder: " mierda!, ya verás _raiton: golpe de voltio_ " el ninja junta una gran cantidad de electricidad en su puño y se dirige a golpear a yami.

Yami" patético" no hizo ningún jutsu solo espero para que acercara y las kibas absorbieran el jutsu. Y así pasó el hombre solo golpeo a yami con un puñetazo, yami respondió moviendo las kibas. _"raiton. Corte en doble diagonal"_ en un movimiento el ninja frente a el fue cortado en forma de X por las kibas cargadas de electricidad.

Yami:" nadie entra a mi bosque sin mi permiso" menciono al cuerpo del líder. Los demás cuerpos aun estaban consientes, pero debido a la electricidad sus músculos estaban atrofiados y no se podían mover.

/ hinata pov/

Hinata hyuga de 8 años estaba aterrada había contemplado una masacre. Ella solo se disponía a dormir después de un arduo entrenamiento (una paliza mejor dicho) con su padre. Pero sin previo aviso unos shinnobis la habían maniatado y le habían puesto una venda en su boca para que no gritara. Luego la habían secuestrado, ella no sabia que hacer, hasta que vio a donde se dirigían, según había escuchado en la aldea ese era el lugar donde habitaban los monstruos y un demonio en forma humana, ella no podía negar que sentía miedo al saber que iban a ese lugar pero no les pudo advertir por la venda en su boca.

Y ahora ellos habían muerto y frente a ella debía estar ese demonio, un rayo de luna paso entre las ramas y pudo ver su rostro, unos dientes afilados, una tez de un tono bronceado, sin grasa de bebe, unos cortes en sus mejillas que parecían zarpas de un anima, un cabello negro, con mechones rojos y esos ojos.

Al ver esos ojos su mundo se detuvo y en su mente estos cambiaron a un tono azulado y el cabello a un rubio y hay estaba naruto-kun su amor infantil que le había salvado de niña pero que ya no había visto en la aldea. De pronto en un parpadeo el estaba frete a ella y sus ojos, se encontraron los perla con los ahora carmesís. Naruto llevo su mano por la mejilla y con esas uñas negras con rojo corto la venda.

Yami: "eres patética sabes"

El corazón de hinata se rompió ante esa frase. A quien ella amaba la consideraba alguien patética.

Yami: "se que estas herida puedo ver los moretones, además que tu chakra esta muy bajo, pero por favor, pudiste romper las cuerdas concentrando lo que te quedaba en las manos y luego salir corriendo a algún lado de la aldea. ¿Que esperabas que alguien te salvará?"

Hinata: " y...oo..lo..siien..too"

Yami: " ¿porque tartamudeas?. Sabes eres débil. No puedo creer que un hyuga sea tan débil. Una vez te vi entrenar tu _puño suave_ y me impresioné, eres mas precisa y delicada que los demás de tu clan"

Hinata: " graa..cci..as"

Yami: "pero te falta algo pare ser fuerte. Dime cual es tu motivación"

Hinata: "proteger a los que amo"

Yami: "y ellos lo aria por ti"

Hinata ante estas palabras inicio a meditar, ella quería proteger a su padre y hermana pero estaba segura que ellos no lo aria.

Yami: "si fuera por mi te mataría ahora mismo"

Hinata inicio a temblar.

Yami : " para mi la vida humana no vale nada, yo solo vivo bajo la motivación de superar a los bijuus y nadie se me interpondrá, si alguien se mete en mi camino lo aniquilare, si alguien me daña yo are que el pida morir por el dolor que le causare, si alguien me engaña se muere, si alguien me busca yo lo casare, si alguien me juzga yo lo juzgare, esa es mi filosofía, cual es la tuya"

Hinata: "yo..." se quedo cayada mientras meditaba las palabras, ella quería ser vista como alguien fuerte ante naruto y para ello debía ser diferente

Yami:" medítalo bien hinata, y algo mas _ketsueki seibum : sueño del mundo interno"_ tras decir esto hinata cayo dormida, en un mundo donde el tiempo era mucho mas lento una hora era un año, el tiempo que ella requeriría pare meditar sobre su joven vida.

Yami: "creo que es hora de llevarla a su casa" "(nota mental: dejar de hablar con migo mismo)" cargo a la niña que dormía profundamente.

Salio de su bosque y tomo rumbo al complejo hyuga, entonces fue interceptado por un grupo de uchihas policías.

Uchiha 1: "que haces aquí"

Yami: "vengo a devolver una basura que dejaron en mi bosque" señalando a hinata en su espalda

Uchiha 2:"tu la salvaste, donde están los secuestradores"

Yami: "no la salve solo me dio flojera matarla y en cuanto a los idiotas de kumo están bien tostados en mi bosque"

Uchiha: "acompáñenos"

Saltando llegaron frente al consejo de los hyuga y el hokage.

Yami: "la próxima vez que uno de los tuyos vuelva a entra a mi bosque hizashi no solo le sacare los ojos, sino que mis mascotas los matara" dijo mientras ponía a hinata en el suelo frente al tatami de hizashi

Hizashi: "entiendo, gracias por traerla"

Yami: "no hay de que si me disculpa tengo que dormir"

Sin más desapareció en una nueve de humo.

/ una semana después/

Una gran multitud se había reunido en el patio de la academia ninja había tantos civiles, como clanes todos listos para que sus hijos iniciaran la carrera shinobi, minato estaba esperando apenas era las 8 y si naruto (yami) no llegaba a las 9 no entraría a la academia y no seria ninja.

Kushima estaba en el publico con uzu y hikari los gemelos estaban ansiosos y contaban los segundo para que su hermano llegara. Iban a aprovechar para hacerse amigo y cuando fuera el momento fuera una genuina familia.

Mientras en la multitud los herederos de los clanes estaban acompañados de sus padres, sasuke estaba triste pues su padre se veía malhumorado por estar hay y no con itachi aunque estaba feliz que su hija también iniciará la academia ana uchiha la segunda hija ( nota si hize a sasuke el tercer hijo de los uchiha demándenme, pero es mi historia), shikamaru etsaba dormido al igual que su padre, chouji comía una bolsa de papas mientras su padre una brocheta, ino discutía con sakura por ver quien se sentaría con sasuke-kun, kiba estaba acariciando a su cachorro recién nacido, shino al igual que su padre estaban un poco apartados pero analizando la situación. Hinata estaba con una mirada indiferente casi igual a la de su padre con la diferencia que este sonreía internamente porque hinata finalmente se comportaba como una digna hyuga. Finalmente minato se disponía a hablar cuando el ambiente se distorsionó, un aroma a cadáver se hizo presente para los aburame y los inuzaka, mientras los demás solo sentían el ambiente pesado. Hasta que lo vieron, el demonio había entrado a el terreno, pronto los civiles tomaron a sus hijos para quitarse de su camino y lo dejaron pasar sin tocarlo a molestarlo. Lo mas raro era que con cada paso que el daba unas gigantescas huellas eran dejadas tras de si como si algo lo estuviera siguiendo y eso era lo que desprendía el olor a cadáver.

Yami :" kage no tenias que acompañarme" menciono viendo hacia atrás, muchos al no ver nada creyeron que estaba loco, hasta que

Kage: " **pero yami-sempai usted no debería abandonar el bosque y si lo hace es mi labor asegurarme que nuestro contratante este a salvo"** una tétrica voz hizo que muchos se espantarán, los hyuga y uchiha activaron su donjutsus y solo pudieron ver la silueta de una criatura como una salamandra de 4 metros de largo y 1.30 de alto que estaba parada detrás de el ahora conocido yami, esta criatura estaba acomodada de tal manera que no tocaba a ningún civil para no ser notada.

Yami: "esta bien ya vuelve al bosque y diles a los demás que estén atentos en mi ausencia no quiero ningún error entendido" menciono mientras los que podían oler y ver a la criatura lo sintieron y vieron partir rumbo al bosque. "perdone hokage-sama pero digamos que mis mascotas no les gusta la idea que este aquí"

Minato: "descuida" " bueno iniciemos este día iniciara una nueva generación que se convertirá en la fuerza de la aldea de la hoja, recuerde la voluntad del fuego que es el espíritu de la aldea, recuerde los valores que su familia les han inculcado y espero que dentro de 5 años una nueva generación gennin este al servicio de konoha"

Todos menos yami gritaron un fuerte: "hai hokage-sama"

Iruka: " bien chicos pase a la academia por favor"

Todos los niños se despidieron de sus padres y entraron al edificio, se dirigieron a una sala con un pizarrón y los asientos colocados como si fuere un anfiteatro, cada niño se hacer a cualquier asiento libre muchos, se acercaron con sus amigos, sakura e ino junto con sasuke, hinata en un extremo del salón, uzu y hikari juntos en medio del salón, Ana se sentó en la penúltima fila, shino también, shikamaru , chouji y kiba en el centro del salón, la ultima fila estaba vacía exceptuando por yami que podía ver a todos desde lo mas alto del salón y además ver a la perfección el pisaron.

Iruka: "mucho gusto mi nombre es iruka umino y ser sus sensei estos 5 años para prepararlos en la carrera del ninja, mi rango es chunnin y desde ahora estaremos por el mismo rumbo, bueno porque no iniciamos el día presentándonos"

Durante una hora todos los hijos de civiles se presentaron, dijeron sus gustos y sus sueños, hasta que llego el momento de sakura la cual solo fantaseó con una vida con su "alguien especial" ( cof,,cof,, emo-super desarrollado en el anime y manga), pronto inicio el turno de los hijos de los clanes.

Shino:" me gustan los insectos y mis amistades. Mi sueño es ser un gran ninja rastreador, ser un gran líder para mi clan y hacer que a las personas le agraden los insectos" estando aislado en la esquina del salón, mientras unas hormigas entraban a su chaqueta.

Chouji: "me gusta la barbacoa y mi familia. Yo. Quiero lograr ser el akimichi mas fuerte y ser un gran chef de barbacoa" mientras iniciaba a tener hambre.

Shikamaru: tras ser despertado por un golpe de chouji "me gusta que la vida no sea tan problemática y ver las nubes, yo solo quiero una vida sin preocupaciones, quiero relajarme y bueno ser líder de un clan es problemático, pero también es problemático no serlo"

Uzu: "me gusta el ramen, entrenar y aprender sellados, mi sueño es ser un ninja mas fuerte que los sannis y controlar todo mi chakra"

Hikari le dio un golpe en su costado para que no revelara nada que tuviera que ver con el kyubi, además que esto solo causo en yami una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara algo que solo uzu y hikari notaron.

Hikari: "me gusta pasar tiempo, con mi familia, el ramen y ganarle han los juegos a tsunade-oba san, mi sueño es llegar a ser una gran ninja medico y hacer renacer el clan uzumaki".

Esto causo que yami tensara un poco la atmósfera, hasta que recordó que ya no le importaba nada que tuviera que ver con los uzumakis o con su familia.

Hinata: "me gusta mucho ver las flores, entrenar y a" con su byakugan vio a yami el cual solo estaba mirando sus uñas con fascinación "alguien, quiero ser quien acabe con la discriminación en el clan hyuga y quiero ser una kunoichi poderosa"

Ino: "me gustan las flores, alguien y mi familia, mi sueño es ser una gran interrogadora y una gran líder de clan"

Kiba: "mi sueño es llegar ha ser el mejor líder inuzaka de la historia y además ser el alfa mas grande en konoha" decía muy decidido a lo que su cachorro ladra en afirmación. Mientras kiba decía como loca a las niñas.

Niña civil: "pero ese titulo ya es de alguien" decía la niña mientras vea mal a kiba.

Kiba: "¿de quien?" claramente enojado, pensando que era sasuke.

La niña señalo a yami el cual estaba leyendo el libro de historia de konoha.

Kiba:"que el es solo un pelele"

La atmósfera se hizo densa mientras los insectos de shino en el salón regresaban a su cuerpo, que kiba iniciara a temblar como un chihuahua y akamaru se orinaba en su cabeza, esto hizo que todo el salón se riera.

Yami: "si eres un alfa no deberías tener miedo" sin despegar en ningún momento su mirada del libro.

Iruka:" bueno kiba ve a limpiare, sigue tu sasuke"

Sasuke: "me gusta entrenara, mi familia y sobre todo quiero vencer a itachi y convertirme en el próximo líder de mi clan"

Su hermanan no tomo muy bien esas palabras.

Yami: "que yo sepa si itachi muere, Ana es quien debe tomar el puesto de lider." Cerrando el libro mientras abría sus ojos carmesís

Sasuke: "ella es solo una mujer" varias niñas se ofendieron por el comentario, menos sakura que pensaba que ella lo cambiaría

Yami: "que despertó su sharingan a los 3 años y además mis fuentes me informan que tu no lo has desarrollado"

Ana sonrió un poco antes de ver como yami guardaba su libro y sacaba un pergamino, sasuke solo estaba rojo de vergüenza.

Iruka: "quieres hablar ya Naru..." antes que terminara de decir su nombre real un corte se izo presente en su mejilla mientras solo un dedo en la mano de yami estaba alzado.

Yami: "seré el ultimo umino-sensei" lo dijo con un todo de odio, mientras iruka es estaba conteniendo por no llorar.

Iruka "esta bien, Ana sigue"

Ana: bueno me gusta leer, entrenar con mi oto-san y con itachi-ni. Detesto a alguien, me gusta mi amigo y mi sueño es lograr superar a madara uchiha". Muchos se impresionaron por ese sueño y algunos mas impresionados por saber a quien odiaba y a quien amaba.

Iruka: "bueno, nar… es decir yami, es tu turno" cambio rápido el nombre al ver como abría su mano y sus uñas se alargaban.

Yami: "me gusta el color carmesí, el aroma a la muerte y el conocimiento, me disgustan los débiles que se creen fuertes, el dinero y los secretos. Mis mayores sueños son vencer a shukaku, matatabi, isobu, son goku, kokou, saiken, choumei , gyuki , kurama y a kagura."

Ante esto las dos mitades del kyubi gritaron dentro de sus contenedores, alguien sabia sus nombres y el de su madre.

Yami: " lograr romper el ultimo sello y.."

Niño civil: "ser hokage todos los sabemos" antes de que alguien comentara algo el niño tenia las marcas de unas zarpas en su rostro y yami parecía haberse movido solo unos centímetros.

Yami: "olvidé que detesto que me interrumpan. Como decía, mi mayor sueño es lograr el Ankoku no sekai. A que idiota le gustaría el trabajo de hokage ni que quisiera estar atrapado en el papeleo o en un maldita junta con los idiotas lideres de clanes."

Niños: "oye"

Iruka: "bueno es momento de iniciar con historia…la aldea se fundo en"

Aunque en realidad iruka no se concentraba en lo que estaba dictando, un recuerdo pasó por su mente.

1.-/flash back/

Un naruto de 6 años estaba sentado en un columpio mientras intentaba detener sus lágrimas, el solo estaba jugando con una niña pelinegra y una peli azul. Pero unos aldeanos gritaron algo que el era un monstruo y entonces los padres se llevaron a sus hijos y lo dejaron solo.

Una mano lo toco al voltear estaba hay iruka, no pudo evitar llorar, el solo lo calmo poniendo su mano en el hombro y llevándolo a comer ramen.

Iruka:"dime naruto cual es tu sueño"

Naruto: "ser hokage dattebayo"

/fin flash back/

Al terminar de dictar hizo unas preguntas, y como espero yami contestaba todas las que le hacían a la perfección.

2.- / flash back/

Ese día era el cumpleaños de naruto, el le iba a regalar un libro de historia, pero fue llamado a una misión.

Iruka: "naruto, descuida mañana celebraremos tu cumpleaños"

Naruto: " enserio!" muy emocionado mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

Iruka: "si, te lo prometo"

Naruto: "si, será mi primer cumpleaños celebrado"

Pero no paso al regresar se entero de lo que los aldeanos hicieron, busco a naruto por todos lados, pero no lo encontró.

/fin flash back/

Las clases habían terminar la clase los vio partir a todos cada uno sus madres o padres los fueron a recoger, excepto a yami, el cual veía fijamente desde un columpio a la esposa del hokage y a sus hijos, iruka poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar detrás de naruto.

Yami:" ¿sabes que le hice al ultimo que se puso en mi espalda?" si siquiera voltear a verlo "le arranqué las piernas" kushima y sus hijos se fueron. "¿Qué quieres unimo-sensei"

Iruka: "yo bueno pensé en te gustaría ser columpiado, como cuando eras mas joven"

Naruto niño (si quiero que me columpien) decía un niño de pelo rubio con marcas en las mejillas, el cual era solo un recuerdo en la mente de yami

Yami: (cállate, no me molestes) mientras desvanecía el recuerdo" no será necesario unimo ya no soy el demonio a su cuidado, o se olvido de nuestra ultima platica"

Iruka: "NO, no lo he hecho" mientras contenía sus lagrimas, " quiero disculparme por"

Yami: "se lo dije esa vez, no tiente su suerte le perdone la vida una vez, no lo volveré a hacer. Por el momento solo somos alumno y maestro, cuando eso termine no volverás a verme, entendido."

Iruka: "si yami"

En eso yami desapareció.

Iruka: "perdóname naruto, perdóname"

3-/ flash back/ Nota (esta escena es un poco triste y bueno para que se sientan más en el ambiente escuchen esta canción: watch?v=ieByHKKXZcA)

Iruka había entrado al bosque numero 43, lo estaba buscando lo sabia, porque lo buscaba, el y la ambu solo eran marionetas, alguien les ordeno seguirlo y mantenerlo vigilado, todo ese tiempo, que pensó que en verdad lo quería, o siquiera lo veía como alguien especial, solo fue un truco, solo era la misión de iruka unimo, un chunnin cuya misión era vigilarlo, solo era eso un títere mas del consejo shinobi.

Iruka: "!NARUTO… NARUTO.. DONDE ESTAS,, sal no es un juego. NARUTO"

Yami: "que quieres unimo."

Desde un árbol.

Iruka: "hay estas naruto, baja vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños"

Acercándose al árbol

Yami: "yo no tengo un cumpleaños" con el rosto ensombrecido y un tono triste.

Iruka: "claro que si, ven vamos, a comer ramen, a celebrar tu cumpleaños"

No quería subir al árbol pero naruto estaba con un tono triste.

Yami: "yo no tengo cumpleaños"

Iruka: "si lo tienes, vamos ayame y teuchi, nos esperan en el loca, es avise vamos a celebrar". Su voz se iniciaba a quebrar.

Yami: "! YO, NO TENGO UN CUMPLEAÑOS" una moviendo sus manos unas cuchillas destruyeron el árbol. "Yo, SOY DEMONIO Y NO UN MEREZCO UN CUMPLEAÑOS Y NO LO TENGO."

Iruka: "no naruto tu no eres un demonio" mientras se acercaba a el.

Yami: "y tu que puedes saber, soy un demonio, todos lo dicen, dime sabes como se siente, estar solo, sabes como se siente que en tu cumpleaños, te queme, desoyen, te rompan los huesos, te saquen los ojos y te claven shurikens y kunais. Dime sabes que se siente que todos los días que te despiertes tengas que soportar la indiferencia, las miradas de odio y por supuesto la soledad. Sabes que se siente estar solo".

Iruka: "eso no es cierto, tienes a ayame, teuchi, a neko y a mi"

Yami: "ayame y teuchi, a ellos solo me atiende porque quieren el dinero, además es orden de la esposa del hokage, no me aprecian son solo personas que requieren dinero eso y nada mas, neko y usted bueno … solo … estaban bajo ordenes del hokage…sniff... Ustedes solo estaban con migo porque era su misión hehe… solo por eso…sniff tu solo eres un chunnin… y ella un ambu…he he solo me ven como un demonio… sabes unimo-san…. Puedes dejar de fingir que te importo, se que no es cierto. Para ti solo soy el demonio que mato a tus padres… he he…o me equivocó… solo soy eso soy un demonio… yo soy yami..."Decía mientras su vos se mezcla entre un riza y llanto.

Iruka: "naruto es no es cierto, tu eres un niño, tu serás el próximo hokage."

Yami:" para que... Para condenar a un bebe a una vida de soledad… mientras que… los que en verdad tienen a los demonios… son OTROS!... me condenaron desde mi nacimiento..."" hehehe SI SE LA VERDAD Y me pregunto… ¡¿Por qué?!...¿Por que?... yo...sniff… yo solo…era un niño. Yo solo... Quería un cumpleaños normal... Yo soy un uzumaki... Yo soy... Na..ru..He he hehehehe no... Yo SOY UN DEMONIO… no tengo que preocuparme por esos malditos sentimientos... Yo no soy naruto... Yo soy Yami... Grávate eso unimo… recuerda esto naruto murió a sus 7 años y yo nací ese día… YO soy un demonio… Yo no soy...Naruto"

Iruka: "naruto por favor. Ven con migo vamos a tu casa, vamos con tu familia, ven vamos. Solo ven naruto."

Yami: _espadas de sangre_ las líneas salieron intentando cortar a iruka el cual las esquivo. "Yo no soy naruto, yo soy yami. Recuérdalo…. Tú debes irte... Vete ya o te asesinare"

Iruka: "naruto" yami desapareció en el bosque, iruka se resigno y no lo siguió "naruto perdóname, yo no debí haber ido a esa misión debí quedarme contigo" mientras salía del bosque.

En lo profundo del bosque en un árbol hueco yami se abrazaba así mismo mientras un niño corría de un lado a otro.

Yami: "no eres real… solo eres una ilusión... Solo eres un ser débil. Yo no soy un demonio y solo te mantengo conmigo porque aun te requiero"

Naruto niño: "porque iruka-sensei se fue llorando"

Yami: "no es nada que te interese, no me molestes"

Niño naruto: "quiero ramen"

Yami: "no"

Niño naruto: "pero teuchi y ayame-nee me darán ramen, por favor si"

Yami: "! NO!" "tu no eres real, solo estas en mi mente, solo eres un recuerdo vete ya, no te daré nada, solo déjame solo"

Niño naruto: "estas bien"

Yami: "solo déjame solo, los demonios no requerimos nada de los humanos"

Sin más el niño se esfumo cual fantasma.

Yami: "algún día seré hokage… si como no… algún día yo seré el nuevo dios demonio, yo seré el que cambie al mundo, un mundo donde las mascaras sean las verdaderas caras, un mundo donde yo reinare, mi _Ankoku no sekai_ dattebayo"

/fin flash back/

Un ramen de cerdo fue dejado en la mesa del piedra, solo yami sabia quien lo dejo, solo el sabia que pasaría si lo tomaba, pero sino tendría la jaqueca mas grande de la historia.

Yami: "esta bien niño iré por el ramen, peor cállate"

Niño naruto: (si ramen) el niño saltaba como loco

/mientras tanto/

En la mansión uzumaki-namikaze minato y kushima escuchaban atentamente el día de sus hijos, hasta que minato escupió la bebida al saber el sueño de su primogénito

Minato: "que quiere vencer a los 9 bijuus y conseguir un _Ankoku no sekai"_

Uzu: "si porque oto-san"

Kushima:"por nada uzu. Oigan porque no lo invitan a comer el viernes próximo"

Hikari: "si, ni-san vendrá a cenar"

Uzu: "lo aremos dattebayo"

Minato: "esta bien" (finalmente naruto vendrá a casa) igualmente pueden invitarlo a dormir"

Uzu y hikari: "eso aremos dattebayo"

/país oculto entre la nieve/ en una base de mascaras nacionales.

Un grupo de 6 personas estaban mirando un espejo sostenido por una mujer de kimono blanco, cabello cristal y una mascara sin expresión.

Mira:" ya están todos aquí hoshoku-sha"

Yami: " _ **excelente mis seguidores reporten"**_

Sujeto 1:" mis fuerzas están avanzando el daimio está en nuestro control, nuestros soldados 300 están muy bien entrenados y por supuesto la base de fuego esta operativa"

Sujeto 2: "kumo hemos tenido problemas por los shinobis, peor en el resto del país estamos bien, las mascaras del rayo son apenas 250 pero pronto seremos mas, nuestros barcos están bien y también las caravanas, la base del rayo esta operativa"

Sujeto 3:" el proyecto excavadora es estable, finalmente entramos al fondo, curiosamente somos quienes mas reclutas tienen ya vamos por los 3000, la base entre tierra esta operativa"

Metal: "los proyectos del metal van bien pronto los soldados de hierro serán despertados, las investigaciones con las drogas son excelentes pronto las primeras muestras serán dadas para el comercio, los trenes finalmente conectaran a todos los continentes, pronto los samurráis que nos son leales serán mas de 1500, la base del hierro esta segura"

Sujeto 4:" el comercio esta muy bien, nuestros prototipos de armas mariana están en operación, el comerció esta bien y nuestra cantidad de reclutas son 600, la nave de la marina esta operativa"

Sujeto 5: "no tenemos los reclutas esperados apenas 99 y la base esta operativa la base del tornado esta bien, los vehículos del viento son cada vez mas, las investigaciones tornado están desarrolladas"

 _ **Yami: excelente pronto seremos mas, sigan haci recuerde que el plan será en 10 años, pongan a nuestros experimentos primordialidad, pronto el proyecto herencia iniciará, hasta pronto.**_

El espejo succiona a mira y haci la reunión acabo.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 3**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage : sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界) : mundo deseado.

* * *

.13

Irealiti: aquí esta mi ultima historia de capítulos. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	4. experimentos, cuentos,sueños y masacres

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

Me extrañaron hehe. Lamento la demora el viernes estará lo de Harry, pokemon y Young justice.

El cuento es la historia original del orden y caos escrito en el texto de los caídos aunque yo la adapte para esta historia.

Dejen muchos reviws por favor.

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Pirata Eli-sama:** _Si mira esta basada en kana y bueno un poco de seshumaru esta en yami, no tendrá ningún donjutsu._

 **J. :** _gracias y también un beso._

 **Diego uzumaki uchiha:** _tocayo, no es que hasta ahora la trama principal inicia, desde que ley ese cuento me gusto y quise incluirlo en un fict y solo la mano del destino ( yo decidiré y se acaba el mundo o la luz triunfa) sin mas disfruta._

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

* * *

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones".**_

 _ **Irealiti: "aquellos pueblos que han olvidado su historia, están condenados a repetirla." Nicolás avellaneda.**_

* * *

Capitulo 4: "el laboratorio, un cuento para dormir, pesadillas y la masacre uchiha"

2 años han pasado.

/ En algún lugar del continente elemental/ bajo una estación de trenes de mascaras nacionales. /

Muy por debajo de la estación de trenes, pasillos iluminados por las luces verdosas de varios tubos de ensayó gigantes de 2 metros de alto por .70 cm de ancho eran visibles en lo que parecía un laboratorio, en cada tubo había cuerpos y fetos o bueno si esas anormalidades se pueden llamar fetos y cuerpos, seres con mas de 5 brazos y dos piernas, cuerpos con protuberancias palpitantes, seres sin manos, con varios rostros, solo torsos, solo manos, pies, etc. Victimas de experimentación genética, clones o niños raptados.

Pero los principales estaban aislados, estos eran tubos en los cuales seres con su apariencia mas humana, algunos parecidos a bebes y otros a jóvenes y jovencitas, frente a ellos dos figuras se veían una mujer de atuendo blanco, con cabello cristalino sosteniendo un espejo y el otro un hombre con una bata de laboratorio, piel blanca y cabello negro.

Yami: "dígame doctor lee, como van los retoños" hablando desde el espejo.

Lee: "por el momento solo los embriones 515, 1248 y 2250. Han superado la fase 2 sin repercusiones cada uno es estable con la inclusión de los elementos fuego, agua y rayo como los anteriores, por desgracia todos los demás experimentos tiene cierto grado de alteración, el mas notable de esto es el experimento 636 que ha desarrollando 6 extremidades superiores, dos cabezas y 4 extremidades inferiores, 3 corazones, pero aun vive. Por el momento con su sangre solo 3 han logrado sobrevivir sin alteraciones o daños graves." Mientras checaba los papeles, he informes en las maquinas que sustentaban a los experimentos.

Mira: "este lugar es un poco tétrico no, yami-sama" susurrando al espejo mientras el doctor iniciaba a escuchar la plática.

Yami: "si mira lo es, mas de 5000 sujetos de experimentación y solo 3 sobreviven si es tétrico ver tantos errores en los experimentos pero mínimo el trabajo del doctor lee a cumplido, mira creo que es hora del terminó de su contrato" mientras mira asentía y de su quimono una daga sobresalía, una daga totalmente transparente y brillante cual cristal pulido.

El doctor de inmediato se volteo, con un rostro de miedo. El espejo inicio a flotar a un metro de altura.

Lee: "¡espere por favor!, ¡yami-sama!, por favor aun puedo serle de utilidad, ¡por favor! No. Yo he trabajado para usted duran 4 años por favor no, mi familia, mi esposa mi bebe, por favor, solo yo he sido bueno, yo cumplido todo por favor". Llorando cual magdalena, haciendo una reverencia, mientras en su mente su esposa recién embarazada estaría esperándolo en casa.

Mira avanzó sin expresar alguna emoción, mientras se acercaba lentamente al doctor que estaba hincado suplicando al espejo.

Yami: "su esposa será indemnizada de por vida con mas de 10 000 ryos semanales, usted será muerto en accidente de trabajo y a su bebe se le cuidara, es lo que se ofrecen es su contrató." Su típico tono carente de vida casi irreal.

Mira: "culmino el contrato" alzo la daga y corto la cabeza del doctor, el cual murió en un instante.

Poco apoco mas figuras venían entre los pasillos entre los tubos de ensayo, muchos hombres y mujeres con mascaras de teatro japonés, esperando las instrucciones del espejo.

Yami: "cuiden a los 3 retoños" unos se acercaban a sacar los cuerpo de niños no mayores a los 10 años de los tubos de ensayo, aun cubiertos por el liquido verdoso, con cables saliendo de brazos, narices y bocas y totalmente desnudos 2 niños y un niña fueron llevados a quien sabe donde por los seguidores de yami. "vigilen a los demás productos mutantes" "esto nunca paso señores y señoritas" todos asintieron "hasta la próxima mis seguidores" se despidieron con un fuerte hai yami-sama.

El espejo succionó a mira mientras todos los enmascarados hacían cumplir las órdenes de yami.

* * *

Konoha no sato/ casa uzumaki-namikaze/ 8: 30 pm

Jiraiya y minato estaban en la sala de estar tras haber ido al mundo de las invocaciones, mas claros en la villa sapo, por que razón, un sapo mensajero les aviso que el gran sapo sabio requería su presencia.

Los dos estaban muy pensativos, mientras kushina lloraba, uzu y hikari estaban tristes mientras sus huéspedes estaban furiosos y a la ves aterrados no podía ser cierto lo que les habían contados, debía ser que el sabio sapo se equivoco, pero algo les decía que era verdad.

/Pero que paso bueno es hora de un/

/flash back/

Jiraiya y minato estaban sentados en posición de loto viendo a gran sapo sabio en su tina, pa y ma también estaban.

 _ **Pa: "aquí están los dos invocadores, gran sapo sabio"**_

 _ **GSS: "a si los estaba esperando y ¿quienes son?"**_

Los dos sapos y los dos shinobis cayeron de espaldas.

Jiraiya: "que ya no me recuerdas, si nos vimos hace un mes por lo de mi nuevo libro"

 _ **GSS: "A SI JIRAIYA-CHAN, y minato-baka, hacia tiempo que los esperaba porque no habían venido"**_

Minato: "perdone recién nos informaron"

Jiraiya: "es cierto y si me permites preguntar ¿para que nos llamaste?"

 _ **GSS: "PARA CONTARLES UN CUENTO"**_

 _ **Ma: "un cuento pero gss porque"**_

 _ **GSS: "porque quienes no conocen la historia están condenados a repetirla y les digo esta historia es mas antigua que el rikuduo sennin, mas antigua que la diosa kayuga o el propio dios árbol, de hecho el dios árbol fue el fin de esta historia."**_

 _ **GGS. "hace muchos milenios mas de los que el hombre común recuerda, los 3 continentes humanos tenían una armonía, el continente elemental, el continente de corporal y el continente espiritual. Pero cada uno era diferente unos con seres que se enfocaron en su unión a los elementos naturales, otros en crear un mundo ideal para ellos y otros que buscaban el perdón y la gloria de kami.**_

 _ **En el continente corporal, nacieron 2 bebes un niño y una niña el nombre del niño era ying y la niña yang ellos crecieron juntos cada uno con una visión del mundo pero con un amor que siempre superaba todo, por desgracia ying era un guerrero y yang la hija del señor del continente, un día ying fue llamado a una lucha en un poblado muy alejado de la capital prometió a yang que cuando regresara le pediría su mano a señor continental, mas sin embargo eso no paso, yang fue violada por su padre y luego por todos los hombres del castillo, luego fue torturada por su madre y al final muerta por su hermano, cuando ying volvió y se entero de lo que paso, se alejo de todo y fue a un templo, el mas antiguo y hay estuvo durante 444 noches y 444 días rogándole a kami-sama y a los demás dioses que le regresaran a su amada, se dicen que solo tomaba agua y comía arroz, el ultimo dia en un momento que no fue ni el alba o el ocaso, kami-sama se hizo presente, el en persona le suplico que desistiera de pedir por yang ya que nunca volvería a ver la. Sin mas kami-sama desapareció"**_ mientras tomaba aire.

Ahora todos los sapos de la montaña estaban presentes, algunas parejas se abrazaban entre si y pa y ma lloraba, minato y jiraiya estaban muy interesados en la historia.

 _ **GSS:" desconsolado ying se dejo sumergir en la oscuridad, dejo que el dolor, él caos, el miedo, la locura y la muerte lo cubrieran hasta que un día murió. Mas no se fue, su alma se corrompió, un alma que soporto todo el sufrimiento posible por alguien amado, en un cuerpo que lucho batallas, un cuerpo de un superviviente. Ese día no hubo mas vida en toda la capital, ese día un cuerpo muerto y un alma corrompida, acecino a miles, ese día nació esa entidad, que por desgracia desconozco el nombre. Poco a poco el cuerpo fue perdiendo su humanidad, poco a poco la piel y músculos se pudrieron dejando solo los huesos y el alma, pero lo que lo creo lo hizo mas fuerte, tanto que esa entidad devastó todo su continente dejándolo como un lugar inerte ,oscuro y cruel pero esa entidad del tamaño de el gran monte de las almas, no se contuvo, ya no era un humano o cualquier ser, era una entidad que solo existía por existir , un ser que destruye por destruir, un ser que ni la muerte puro detener, inclusive kami-sama intento calmarle pero con un alarido y un zarpazo hirió a kami-sama."**_

Las miradas de asombro se hicieron presentes un ser que evito a la muerte y hirió a kami-sama eso era imposible verdad.. Verdad?

 _ **GSS: "Durante mas de 4 siglos, esta entidad cambio y se volvió mucho mas poderosa, un ser con 12 colas negras, un cuerpo retorcido unión de un ser humano y un demonio, su boca roja, cuencas vacías de un color rojo, y una melena que estaba echa por las almas que murieron ante el, esa criatura, ataco el continente elemental y el espiritual, acompañado de los depredadores, ogros y demonios. Hasta que un día mas de 100 000 monjes y 1 000 000 de personas juntaron todo el poder de sus almas y en una oración pidieron a kami-sama que le detuviera, kami-sama en respuesta convirtió los 100 000 abalorios de los monjes en raíces y las 1 000 000 luces de las almas en hojas, creando así una prisión que denaria la oscuridad y daría luz, ese día el gran dios árbol surgió y en sus raíces la entidad reposo, drenado poco a poco su poder, hasta que lo único que quedo fueron unos huesos y un alma la alma de ying a la que kami-sama le permitió renacer para volver a estar con yang." "Cada 100 años la fruta traería de nuevo paz y cada ves que esta naciera ying y yang renacerían, mas sin embargo el siclo se rompió cuando kaguya consumió el fruto antes de tiempo y se corrompió por la oscuridad de la entidad, por suerte ya saben que paso, pero hay algo mas, ying ha renacido."**_

Eso hizo que minato y jiraiya reaccionaran.

Minato: "no me digas que es naruto"

 _ **GSS: "yami como se hace llamar ahora, el si es la rencarnación de ying y su destino esta marcado al igual que los muchos anteriores a el, verán ying siempre que renace busca a yang para volver a enamorarse y vivir la vida que siempre soñaron, pero si algo impulsa a ying a las sombras aquella criatura renacerá, los he llamado para que sepan esta historia y además"**_ respirando muy tranquilamente, mientras sonreía _**"para decir mi ultima profecía"**_

Sentencio el gran sapo sabio mientras todos los presentes le veían incrédulos.

 _ **Pa:" como es posible no puedes morir no!"**_

 _ **Ma: "cierto solo estas cansado, descansa un poco y ya esta aun vivirás"**_

 _ **GSS: " NO!" "mi momento ha llegado y solo puedo decir que ha sido un honor ver nacer y crecer a esta gran familia a esta gran especie, es el fin de mi larga vida y les digo que su futuro tal vez sea cubierto por las sombras, pero mientras allá luz en sus almas aun hay oportunidad y en cuanto a ustedes minato-baka-chan y jiraiya-kun esta es mi ultima profecía escuchen atentamente"**_

" _ **el día que no sea ni el alba o el ocaso cuando los dos astros estén juntos una gran oscuridad se ceñirá sobre el mundo, ese día su jala ancestral de nuevo aparecerá pero esta ves controlada por una nube roja en un cielo negro. Veo aquel joven de cabello negro con rojo ,su ropa es la misma del primero solo que con marcas de batalla en una mano una espada bañada en sangre y en la otra el destino indecisa y cambiante , cristales de un aliado caído en el suelo, mientras que a sus pies están los cuerpos de las 10 bestias heridas y moribundas, mas lejos de el veo a los 5 grandes tendidos en el suelo exhausto sin poder avanzar, veo a todo un ejercito mas de los que un hormiguero jamás tendrá, pero todos ocupados están combatiendo con los depredadores máximos, demonios y ogros esto que una vez mas se alzan a la batalla, una batalla de animales, ninjas, samurráis, monjes y hombres contra demonios, ogros, depredadores y mascaras. Veo a ella en sus brazos la veo herida y sangrando, veo al culpable, ojos rojos que giran en aspas, ella es el destino, si ella vive la oscuridad será detenida y la historia se cambiara, pero si aquel alguien la hiere, si alguien la cambia o destruye, no solo esta ves kami-sama no actuar…. Cof….. cof….s..ii..nnoo que este será el fine de la luz….será…su..**_ _ **An…koku..no,,sekai,,,, hasta luego"**_ tras decir esto sonrió y cerró sus ojos por ultima vez ese día el gran sapo sabio, líder y maestro de los sapos murió, dejando tras su muerte una profecía que anunciaba el fin del mundo.

 _ **/**_ flash back fin/

Kushina: "no mi bebe no puede ser eso, no es un demonio, ni un monstruo el no sumirá al mundo en la oscuridad, el no hará nada de esa estúpida profecía, el sapo se ha equivocado antes."

Minato: "kushina el ya ha asesinado, desprecia a los humanos, se cambio de nombre, se creé un demonio y quiere lograr todo lo de la profecía" alterado.

Uzu: " ¡tal vez si dejaran de tratarlo como un monstruo he iniciaran a actuar!" "dejen de decir vamos a cuando se mayor y vallan por el, no lo dejen que se hunda mas en las sombras, sáquenlo de ellas"

Hikari: "uzu tiene razón, piénsenlo odia a los humanos y se creé demonio por como lo a tratado toda la maldita escoria que habita en konoha, además de los ambus corruptos y los concejales. Ha asesinado porque haci sobrevive, haci se alimenta y así caza el solo actúa por instinto y quiere lograr un mundo deseado porque ha vivido siempre en la crueldad y piensa que así conocer la pasividad"

Los adultos meditaron las palabras y en parte era cierto yami era así por como había vivido, de hecho era sorprendente que hablara y leyera pues prácticamente se crio cual animal callejero, aprendiendo la ley del mas apto.

Minato: "lo discutiremos mañana por ahora a dormí"

* * *

/ Base subterránea de yami/ 4 am

Yami estaba durmiendo muy comodante, sobre una colcha hecha de varias pieles de animales, su ropa estaba en una esquina, pantalón negro, unos calentadores hechos de piel de lobo y oso para pies y manos, la playera de manga corta color negra con líneas rojas y sus cinturones para las espadas y su cintura.

Por el momento dormí cubierto por una sabana y en taparrabos, su típico semblante ahora era más tierno prácticamente como una cría inocente en un plácido sueño pero internamente.

/mente de yami/

Un lugar parecido a una prisión

Yami: "no escaparas" mientras unos látigos de sangre salían de sus manos y atrapaban a naruto de 10 años.

Naruto: "ya veras cuando me libre de esto te partiré tu maldito culo y te asesinare" mientras el rubio con marcas en las mejillas era sujetado por los látigos de sus extremidades.

Yami: "si si como digas" restando importancia, mientras veía a sus presas, naruto normal en crecimiento edad actual 10, naruto-kid de 5 años eternos, emoción un niño mezcla de ellos que estaba llorando en una jaula, cazador es instinto estaba muy cansado tras la lucha de hace un rato.

Naruto-kid "bájame por favor me estoy mareando" mientras colgaba del techo en una rueda de tortura.

Yami: " te quedaras en tu celda esta vez!" mientras abría una puerta con barrotes y lo metía aun en la rueda de tortura.

Naruto-kid: "si lo are" muy triste.

Yami con cuidado metió a naruto, a cazador y a emoción en sus celdas ahora solo faltaba uno.

Uzumaki: "esta vez te venceré dattebayo" mientras corría con sus cadenas de chakra para intentar atrapar a yami, el cual solo crea unas nuevas cadenas en los muros y las une con las del uzumaki, aprisionándolo en una pared y creando una jaula.

Yami: "esta vez quédense en sus celdas tienen idea de lo desgastarte que es mantenerlos a raya y evitar que controlen mi cuerpo" mientras se disponía a salía para dormir unas horas en su mente.

Naruto: "este no es tu cuerpo es nuestro cuerpo tu solo eres un intruso" menciono el naruto común, a lo que yami se paro frente a su celda.

Yami: " mira quien lo dice tu estuviste al mando por 5 años y que hiciste nada, solo te quedaste recibiendo los golpes e insultos, queriendo ser algo que no eres, yo en 2 minutos les demostré a esa escoria cual es su lugar. Tu solo eres una pieza que aun necesito, cando no me seas mas útil te asimilare para siempre como hice con los demás"

Alejándose yami cero las puertas de su prisión mental y se dispuso a dormir.

/yami sueño/

 _ **Esta en un campo de batalla , lo sabia el aroma a sangra, miedo y muerte era inconfundible, estaba hincado sosteniendo a alguien, su vista se paseo por el alrededor los 5 kages a 1 kilómetro de distancia heridos y sin movimientos, varios humanos luchando contra sus mascotas, seguidores, ogros y demonios, un uchiha familiar muerto a sus pies, además que los restos de mira en cristal en el piso, al notarlo bien no estaba en un piso sino sobre la panza de un inconsciente kyubi que estaba apilado hasta arriba de sus demás hermanos, el cielo era raro el sol y la luna al mismo tiempo en un cielo negro y con nubes rojas, a su espalda el dios árbol incendiándose, en su mano izquierda una espada desconocida y en la derecha la sostenía, una bella joven pelo dorado y platinado, con una armadura de combate, un rosario con abalorios transparentes, sus figura la de una diosa a sus ojos ni muy grande o muy pequeña simplemente perfecta, sus facciones casi divinas , sus labios y esos ojos azules como el mismo océano no el océano nunca se igualaría ese tono era único era irreal .. Pero ¿quien era?.**_

 _ **Una sensación lo hizo reaccionar y también un olor cual metal oxidado y calor humanos, lo vio la joven tenia una herida en su pecho atravesaba su esternón, lo vio ella moriría, y el inicio a llorar?, el lloraba por una desconocida, no sabia porque pero dolía, su corazón dolía, lo poco humano que tenia dolía y una furia indescriptible surgía de si.**_

 _ **Entonces con sus últimas fuerzas ella dijo.**_

 _ **Desconocida.: " creo.. Que es mi fin… solo quiero… decirte… que yo.. t..e…a..m..aaa" no pudo concluir la frase murió en sus brazos , ardía y mucho, dolía mucho mas, esta sensación, no lo aguanto mas y grito mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía.**_

 _ **Yami: "¡NOOOOOOOO, A, AGRARRRRAAHH!**_

 _ **/FIN SUEÑO/**_

Yami despertó muy sudoroso y agitado ese si que le había desconcertado. Sólo una duda paso por su mente.

Yami:(¿Quién chingados es esa joven?).

Sin mas se despertó he inicio su entrenamiento.

/konoha no sato/ academia ninja / 3:45 pm.

Yami, salía de la academia era viernes, tenia unas horas antes de dormir toda la semana el mismo sueño, a veces mas largo o a veces ella terminaba la frase un te amo sinceró salido de la boca de un desconocida, aun le hacia sentir una emoción que tanto odiaba le amor. Se iba rumbo a su bosque cuando 2 pelirrojas y 2 rubios le cerraron el paso, si eran su "familia"

Yami: "si quieren que los mate a todos pónganse en fila haci me facilitarían las cosas"

Minato: "no solo queríamos saber si querías venir a cenar a nuestra casa yami"

Yami alzando una ceja: "¿cual es el truco?"

Kushina: "no hay ningún truco solo una cena para conocerte mejor"

Uzu/ hikari: "si ¿que dices? ¿Aceptas?"

Yami: (que debo hacer) "esta bien" suspirando.

Uzu: "si dattebayo" mientras lo abrazaba.

En el camino rumbo a la casa del hokage, yami como siempre escuchaba los susurro que decían de el algunos decían que estaba usando sus poderes de demonio para controlar al hokage, otros que los mataría si le daban la espalda y lo mas osados que planeaba un golpe de estado.

Hikari: "lo siento" no era la única toda su "familia" se sentía mal por ver como la aldea lo trataba.

Yami: "uno se acostumbra ha vivir con ellos o si no ¡LOS ASESINA! HEHEH" esas palabras hicieron correr a todos los civiles.

Uzu: "porque hiciste eso"

Yami: "solo haci te dejan de molestar"

Al llegar a la casa del hokage también estaban mikoto, ana y sasuke esperándolos, al parecer ese día iba a ser muy movido.

/10 pm/

Yami caminaba por las calles de konoha rumbo a su bosque, hace unos minutos la velada había sido interrumpida por un ambu informando de un ataque a los uchihas y no se que pero como sea a el no le importaba aunque podía oler la sangre uy sentir la muerte, pudo ver al responsable salir corriendo, pero no le importo, solo quería llegar y dormir bien por una noche.

Ambu: "demonio as visto al acecinó de los uchiha"

Yami: "se fue por el noroeste"

Ambu : " porque no lo detuviste"

Yami: "a ti que te importa"

Sin más el ambu salto a su frente mostrando ser uchiha itachi.

Itachi: "no te importa lo que hice"

Yami: "por que razón, si acecinaste a toda tu familia, tienes tus motivos, no me importa saber toda tu trágica y maldita historia"

Itachi: "te quiero pregunta, si me dejarías escapar por tu bosque"

Yami vio el cielo estrellado suspiro y dijo un calmado: "esta bien".

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 4**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

.13

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	5. graduación, familia y equipos

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

Dejen muchos reviws por favor.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: VERÁN NO SE ME OCURRIERON PERSONAJES PARA EL EQUIPO DE HIKARI POR ESO ESTOY BUSCANDO:**

 **A UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER.**

 **EDAD DE 12 A 14.**

 **NOMBRE APELLIDO/CLAN**

 **ELEMENTO/S**

 **SI TIENE INVOCACIÓN.**

 **ENAMORADO DE.**

 **ARMA/S.**

 **COMIDA FAVORITA.**

 **SUEÑO.**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Metalero anarquista:** bueno ella es del continente espiritual y ella es el destino de yami, si ella muere bueno será el fin de la luz.

 **J.A.U:** en realidad un poco, pero la historia original habla de qué pasaría si el balance entre la luz y las sombras se rompiera.

 **Pirata eli: PORQUE** NO RESPONDES T-T. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

 **Belsazar:** sip ya te respondí.

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones , unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **Irealiti: uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5: "graduación, mi familia y equipos"

/2 años después de la masacre uchiha/ base subterránea de yami

Era aquel día que tanto odiaba aquel día, que conoció de nuevo el mundo, aquel día que se hizo fuerte, 10 de octubre, esa fecha era tanto de odio como de cariño para el, odio por los humanos y cariño por encontrar quien era finalmente, el tenia un propósito sumergir al mundo en la oscuridad.

Mira: "de nuevo no puede dormir yami-sama" mientras servía el desayuno, el cual constaba de unos dangos, unas bolas de arroz acompañados de algo de carne y un te de anís.

Yami: "si mira, esa pesadilla es muy recurrente" mientras iniciaba a tomar el te.

Mira: "2 años con el mismo sueño, debe de significar algo" mientras comía con cuidado una bola de arroz.

Yami: "si que me estoy volviendo loco, es decir mantener controlados a los otros es difícil y luego esas pesadillas que solo me desgastan, es muy fastidian té." usando los palillos y comiendo carne.

Mira: "debe apresurarse yami-sama, no quera llegar tarde hoy" con su habitual tono sin vida o emoción alguna, mientras tomaba su espejo he iniciaba a poner las distintas casa de los clanes en el. "Los que ya están listos son los hyuga, los namikaze están medio despiertos, el raro uchiha también lo esta, los demás parecen aun en sueño" todos los nombrados se dejaban ver en el espejo que tenia mira en sus delicadas manos.

Yami: " ¿aun no se dan cuenta que los espías mira?" claramente sorprendido de que nadie notase la firma de chakra sobre las mariposas

Mira:" no aun creen que mis mariposas de cristal, están vivas y que solo es una nueva especie" con su mirada cristalina viendo el vacío, casi como distante, si alguien mas la viera pensaría que era una escultura muy bien echa, un kimono blanco, pelo blanco cristalino, piel pálida como la luna, ojos grises, facciones finas y voz ausente del mundo.

Yami: " si me disculpas me tengo que cambiar" levantándose del tatami en donde estaba sentado y tomando rumbo a su cuarto, a los pocos minutos salió, vistiendo un pantalón negro, un porta 2 objetos a los lados de la cintura, una camisa de malla que era cubierta por un chaleco negro con los bordes rojo y el emblema uzumakis en los lados, llevaba sus calentadores de piel de oso en las piernas y de piel de lobo en las manos, su cabello suelto, dejando ver sus rostro , con los rasgos uzumakis, las sin líneas en la cara, además que llevaba las kibas en su espalda puestas en forma de x, caminaba con unas sandalias ninja color rojo." Nos vemos al rato mira"

Mira: "cuídese yami-sama" despidiéndole con un movimiento de mano, aun con su carita bacía de cualquier emoción.

/ konoha no sato/

Monotonía es la palabra que define a esta aldea, hace solo 7 años era fácil que esta fuese rota, por un niño rubio, gritando al cielo que seria hokage o asiendo una travesura para ser notado, pero desde hace 7 años la aldea se volvió aburrida en términos de los aldeanos, aunque los civiles lo negaran extrañaban a aquel niño rubio, siempre tan positivo, tan feliz, tan indetenible, aquel que era la voluntad de fuego, pero un día por su culpa se extinguió, ese niño no murió, pero cambio, ahora se le podía ver muy poco en la villa, si se hablaba de el las palabras, dolor, miedo, locura, muerte y peligro era consonantes. Aunque los civiles no lo admitieran extrañaban a naruto uzumaki.

Los ninjas también extrañaban al niño, era divertido perseguirlo y atraparlo, a veces solo 2 ninjas lo lograban encontrar, mientras que el resto nunca lo asían o a veces te asía reír con una de sus ocurrencias, un ejemplo que aun en la adversidad se puede sonreír.

Mientras que con los dueños del local de ramen ichiraku las cosas eran siempre las mismas, abrirían a las 7 am, esperando que su primer cliente fuese naruto aquel niño insaciable, alegre y sobretodo su mejor cliente, teuchi siempre lo vio como el hijo barón que nunca tuvo y ayame bueno como su hermano menor, el siempre iba a comer hay desde que tenia 3 años, pero simplemente el día de su 6 cumpleaños cuando le habían preparado una fiesta no llego, los días posteriores tampoco lo hizo, hasta que supieron la razón por la que ya no iba de boca de iruka, se les partió el corazón al saber que naruto había escuchado la platica que tuvieron con kushina y que gracias a eso creía que siempre en todo momento que lo atendieron,sonrieron, jugaron y platicaron solo estaban fingiendo que en verdad lo querían, poco después dejaron de recibir el dinero que kushina-san les daba por ser el único lugar que siempre trataba bien a naruto. se sentían mal al ver ese dinero les hacia recordar su error.

Yami: " aléjense o les arranco las piernas!" gritaba el pelirrojo asiendo que todos los civiles se fueran a esconder. Los ninjas en alerta por si alguien le obstruyera el paso y necesitara ser salvado.

Cuando doblo en la esquina, más de uno se imagino por un momento a aquel pequeño niño rubio a esa misma hora saludando a todos y ofreciendo su ayuda con tal de ser aceptado en la aldea, pero claro era solo su imaginación ese niño ya no existía.

* * *

/academia ninja/

El salón estaba medio lleno con los ninjas civiles, con sino (ropa anime), shikamaru (ropa anime), chouji (ropa anime), kiba (ropa anime) y hinata (ropa anime), las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los gemelos namikaze.

Uzu y hikari habían llegado al salón listo para ese día, hoy finalmente naruto cumplía los 13 años requeridos para que volviera a ser familia, ya lo tenían todo listo ese día su hermano volvería a casa.

Uzu iba vestido como naruto del anime exceptuando su altura y que sus ojos son amarillos, mientras que hikari llevaba un conjunto amarillo que constaba de una chamara (como la de naruto en shippuden), un pantalón anbu amarillo, su bolsa de equipo en la cintura y unas sandalias ninjas amarillo, su color de ojos era azul, mientras que su cabello rojizo lo dejaba suelto.

Shikamaru: "mendokusai ¿porque siempre se visten con ropas muy extremistas?" bostezando.

Uzu: " a que te refieres?" tomando asiento al lado de kiba.

Chouji: " moñmmm….moñmmm siempre visten ropa muy visible" comiendo unas papas.

Kiba: "es cierto amarillo hikari, naranja uzu y rojo yami" asiendo sonrojar un poco a los hermanos "hasta parecen hermanos ustedes tres con sus tonos excesivos de rojo, amarillo y naranja en su ropa". Mientras akamaru asentía.

Ino: "como creen, ese chico no tiene, hermanos o familia, de seguro estas alucinando kiba" mientras se sentaba al lado de hikari. Los niños iniciaron a reír exceptuando a los gemelos quienes se sentían mal por que no consideraran a naruto como su hermano.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Ana muy furiosa quien cerro la puerta frete la cara de sasuke.

Sasuke: "como te atreves!" abriendo al puerta muy enojado. Hasta que una presencia izo ponerse en alerta a todos.

Yami: "quítate me estorbas" golpeando la espalda de uchiha haciéndolo caer y caminando sobre el como si de un tapete se trazase." Ni para tapete sirves" caminando a la ultima fila y asiendo temblar a uno que otro niño.

Sasuke: " maldito, como te atreves a dañar la a la élite de konoha!" una riza le erizó a todos la piel, era raro conseguir una sonrisa d e yami, pero una riza era la primera vez que la escuchaba y de algo estaban seguros eso no era una riza.

Yami: "jajaja tu la élite de konoha, jajaj buena esa, hacia mucho que no me reía de algo, pero ya enserio una élite no debe mostrar emociones, no debe dudar, siempre tiene que estar en guardia y por supuesto de tener poder y tu no lo tienes en lo mas mínimo" mientras solo un poco de su presencia fue suficiente para atemorizar a sasuke y que este se sentara y bajara la cabeza sin emitir ruido alguno.

Ino: "da mucho miedo" sonrojada y nerviosa mientras los demás gennis asentían.

Poco a poco la habitación se lleno solo faltaba una persona y justo había abierto la puerta.

Sakura: "Sasuke-kun!" ese alarido que salió de su boca daño los oídos de mas de uno. Pronto la niña se sentó alado de sasuke he inicio a parlotear en vos alto, sobre sus sueños, como se casarían, tendrían familia y bla blablá. Hasta que un grito paro todo eso.

Yami: "cállate de una maldita vez, no te das cuenta lo que vas a aceptar ser hoy". Un muy molesto yami tanto que un aura negra parecía rodear lo.

Sakura: "tu estas celoso de nuestro amor" en un rápido movimiento yami paso de la ultima fila, a estar frente de sakura y tenerla sujeta del cuello con una sola mano.

Yami: "celoso de que te guste un homosexual, eso es raro, pero tu banshee con cabello de chicle, no te das cuenta de lo que vas a aceptar hoy" apretando más el cuello de sakura, más de uno quería apoyarla pero de nuevo esa aura negra que rodeaba a yami les decía que no se moviera. " hoy al terminar el examen, serás un ninja, entiende eso una fuerza militar a los servicios de la aldea de la hoja, no tienes derecho sobre tu vida, sabes cuantos de los aquí presentes pueden morir en mision, cuantos cargaran el peso de haber matado a alguien o cuantos desertaran en menos de un mes" sacando sus uñas y marcándolas en el cuello de sakura " de los 40 presentes solo 12 sobrevivirían y a lo mejor lleguen a la adultez, de esos solo 6 morirán de vejes, ten en cuenta esto, tu vida no vale nada y nunca lo ara mientras seas un ninja". Soltó a sakura la cual inicio a tose y respirar entrecortada mente, yami camino de nuevo a su asiento y espero.

Poco después entro iruka acompañado de un tal mizuki para hacerles la prueba final.

Iruka: "bueno chico hoy es su ultimo día aquí como mis estudiantes, primero le explicare como es la graduación, se realizara un examen, luego el chequeo de los 3 jutsus básicos de konoha y por ultimo una demostración de algún jutsus que sepan afuera en los terrenos de la academia, también estarán presentes sus padres para ver su progresos y al final el hokage les entregara su banda que los marcara como shinobis de la aldea". Explico mientras mizuki inicio a repartir los exámenes.

/ afuera/

Hace 60 minutos que las 2 primeras partes del examen de graduación ninja. Solo faltaba que los niños salieran para demostrar sus jutsus y luego la banda. El primero en salir del examen fue naruto/yami.

Kushina: "mina-kun, falta poco" sentada a la derecha del hokage.

Minato: "si solo un poco mas" intentando ocultar la sonrisa de su cara.

Inu: "hokage-sama el consejo pide su presencia después del examen". Saliendo de entre las sombras.

Minato: "esta bien, diles que si" fastidiado, porque el "consejo" no era mas que danzo y sus dos perros falderos.

Sarutobi: "minato presta atención ya están todos los niños aquí". El hombre con sus ropas de hokage, pero con un sombrero de paja.

Minato: "gracias sarutobi-san. Bueno se escucha bien"

Todos asintieron.

Minato: "es el momento en el que se graduaran, es necesario recordar, la voluntad de la aldea, la voluntad de fuego, sobre todo sobre cualquier adversidad, complicación o adversario, recuerde sus compañeros son primero y luego la misión" termino su discurso.

Iruka: "bien vamos en orden de lista" así iniciaron a pasar los civiles para demostrar sus jutsus la mayoría usaba katon o doton. Luego los clanes, el jutsus de los inuzaka, el de los yamanaka, aburame con sus insectos, nara con sus sombras, akimichi asiéndose una pelota gigante, el taijutsus hyuga, Ana con el fuego fénix y sasuke con su gran bola de fuego. Solo faltaban 3

 _Uzu: "rasengan"_ el conocido jutsu del hokage se izo presente en su mano derecha y con gran velocidad uzu destruyo un muñeco de práctica.

 _Hikari: "suiton: balas de agua"_ de su boca salieron 5 disparos de agua comprimirá que destruyeron a su muñeco.

Y por ultimo yami.

 _Yami: "clones de sangre"_ cinco yamis aparecieron cuatro en línea y el quinto frente al segundo.

 _Yami 1: "ketsueki seibun katon: espadas de sangre"_ las temidas líneas carmesís salieron de sus manos uniéndose en una red y partiendo a un muñeco en cuadritos.

 _Yami 2: "ketsueki seibun suiton: látigo de sangre"_ este era el clon que tenia a un yami extra enfrente cuando el látigo surgió rápidamente destruyo al clon sacando toda su sangre y asiendo mas largo el látigo, que media mas de 8 mts fue usado para partir a la mitad el muñeco.

 _Yami 3:" ketsueki seibun raiton: cuchillas de sangre"_ volvió a mover sus garras pero en lugar de líneas salieron cristales afilados a muy alta velocidad los cuales impactaron en el muñeco causando agujeros y posteriormente unos pequeños rayos.

Yami 4: "ketsueki _seibun: sacrificio de sangre"_ los tres clones iniciaron a correr, mientras parecían perder la piel, poco a poco solo eran huesos y músculos bañados en sangre y al final solo sangre con forma humana, pero los 3 clones saltaron al ultimo muñeco, mientras yami chocaba sus palmas, a realizar esta acción los 3 se volvieron sólidos tubos de hierro que atravesaban al muñeco por distintos lados.

Los espectadores no creían esos eran 4 jutsus únicos, ni siquiera el sharingan de Ana y kakashi podían copiar esos jutsus.

Yami "que esto no va a terminar nunca, ya acaben este circo" la voz de yami hizo que el hokage iniciara a repartir las bandas.

Al final yami subió a la tarima, y el hokage le extiendo su banda ninja.

Minato: "ten naruto." La mano de yami se detuvo y de pronto en su mente todos los presos escaparon.

Yami: "gracias hokage-sama". Bajo muy rápido de la tarima y tomo rumbo al bosque. Pero alguien le corto el paso.

Uzu: "yami, vas a venir a nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños verdad" mientras saltaba de un lado a otro, como era posible que tuviera tanta energía.

Hikari: "por favor" el temido y prohibido jutsu ojitos de cachorrito fue usado por hikari, intentando persuadir lo.

Yami: "si esta bien solo tengo que irme" los rodeo y volvió a su sendero escuchando un fuerte a las 7 departe de uzu. "(yami: maldito hokage, es un maldito) (kid-naruto: ramen, ramen) (naruto: somos libres te detendremos). " mira!"

Varias mariposas cristalinas se acercaron y formaron un espejo que absorbió a yami.

Mira: "yami-sama, debe dormir". Mientras metía a yami en un sarcófago negro. Mientras su sangre iniciaba a hacerse física y se convertía en huesos o colas.

/mente de yami/

(Una batalla se libraba yami, contra uzumaki y naruto. Mientras kid lanzaba unas piedras a yami. Una embestida de instinto hizo caer a yami, mientras que uzumaki lo golpeaba con sus cadenas, mientras naruto le ataco con una bola de fuego,)

Yami:" ya basta". De nuevo de las paredes carmesís de la mete de yami usos látigos, ataron a todas las personalidades de yami. "enserio no puedo ni siquiera dormir en paz, sin que ustedes me intenten dañar"

Naruto: "déjanos ir" intentando soltarse de los látigos.

Yami: " porque?." Iniciando a alegarse.

Kid-naruto: "por favor" con su típica sonrisa zorruna.

Yami: "no… saben falta poco solo tengo que esperar el momento oportuno y pronto me largare de este infierno y iniciare a destruir todo el mundo".

Uzumaki: "nuestros padres y hermanos te detendrán!". Eso desconcertó a yami.

Yami: "se te olvida algo" mientras se acercaba a el." Yo existo gracias a ellos" alegándose mientras todos los demás inquilinos de su mente eran colgados en cruces.

Naruto: " ¿bueno y ahora que hacemos?". Intentando zafarse de las cadenas

Kid-naruto:" cantamos un elefante se columpiaba". Resignado.

Uzumaki suspirando: "en que numero íbamos"

Naruto:" 789 542 658 219 se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña."

* * *

/ Fuera de la mente de yami/

Mira. Estaba preparando la ropa de yami-sama, para su asistencia a la fiesta de los namikaze, con cuidado tocaba la tela del kimono rojo y negro asegurándose que no tuviera arrugas o un hilo fuera del lugar, esta prenda cubriría la armadura de batalla que yami-sama siempre usaba en cualquier momento de reuniones formales, con cuidado tomo la cinta roja que le serviría de cinturón a yami-sama, no pudo evitar soltar una risita, yami-sama y su obsesión por el rojo y el negro aunqué admitía que los dos colores combinaba muy bien , si desde el día que la salvo, ella le a servido no como una esclava sino como una guardiana, ella desde niña supo que su familia fue echada del continente espiritual por la habilidad tan peligrosa que tenían el _sello del mundo espejo_ que poseían les permita hacer cosas asombrosas sin duda, pero todo cambio cuando sus padres murieron por orden del gran emperador y su hermano mayor la crió, el le enseño todo lo básico y complicado que era su sello y al final también murió por orden de daimio del agua, mira aunque nunca lo expresara se sentía culpable por ello, ella fue secuestrada por una mujer muy rara y luego el la salvo, yami-sama un dios no el dios demonio en persona la salvo, le curo las heridas y le dio un hogar, ella le correspondió mostrándole sus habilidades y convirtiéndose en su guardiana, sus escucha , confidente, asesina, espía y sobre todo protectora si alguien quería herir a yami-sama tendría primero que matarla a ella.

Mira:" veo que ya despertó yami-sama" lo vio atreves de su espejo " quiere comer algo?" mientras dejaba el kimono sobre el maniquí que tenia la armadura de yami estilo samurái.

Yami: "por el momento no mira esperare a la fiesta de los namikaze, dime que vas a hacer mientras estoy fuera" acercándose a su armadura para ponérsela.

Mira: "planeaba ir al teatro del país de la hierba, exponen el cuento del cortador de bambú". Mientras se ponía una kasa en la cabeza y arreglaba su kimono cristalino.

Yami ya poniéndose su kimono: "diviértete"

Mira: "igualmente, yami-sama" mientras tomaba su espejo y se transportaba al país de la hierba.

Yami: "no se porque pero tengo ganas de matara a unos pervertidos" mientras salía de su árbol rumbo a la casa uzumaki-namikaze.

/casa uzumaki-namikaze/

La fiesta ya había iniciado y jiraiya había sido lanzado por los aires, junto con minato y uzu, mientras los tres puños alzados eran los de tsunade, kushina y hikari. Porque razón simple jiraiya le había regalado a uzu su nuevo icha icha y el niño se disponía a leer (pensando que era un cuento) cuando minato se lo intento quitar y en eso llegaron las mujeres.

Pero sigamos, los invitados ya habían llegado, los lideres de clanes traían 3 regalos, porque razón ellos si sabían cual era la razón por que naruto no creció con su familia, los niños jugaban, los lideres de clanes se divertían y las mujeres contaban chismes. En eso yami entro, mas de uno se quedo sorprendido, era común verlo con ropas gastadas, rotas o muy raras, pero ese kimono era en verdad elegante, los hyuga tenían que reconocer ese kimono era único las mangas de rojo, el pecho de un negro, la cinta roja que dividía la ropa, y la parte baja con el gravado de un monstruo.

Sasuke: "quien diablos te invito dobe". Parándose frente a el, mientras su madre y hermana negaban con la cabeza y asustaba a los civiles.

Yami: " uzu y hikari". Pasándolo de largo, el uchiha enojado lo intento golpear pero yami se adelanto y de un golpe lo mando a volar hasta el monte hokage "no molestes" (imagínense a míster satán contra cell) "lamento eso solo actué por instinto". Observando a las uchihas

Ana: "descuida a estado así desde que le caminaste enzima" restándole importancia, al igual que su madre.

Los demás volvieron a sus platicas y la fiesta siguió con normalidad, algunos comían y bebían otros seguían platicando, en eso se ve a yami, conversando con hiashi.

Hiashi: "veo que se viste de una manera muy propia yami-san" mientras vea con su byakugan la costura del kimono. "no es de aquí verdad".

Yami: "es del país de la hierba"" aquí nadie me vende nada".

Hiash: "interesante, quien es el sastre".

En eso salto una niña a su espalda era hikari.

Hikari: "que bueno que viniste". Poca después otra persona salto enzima del asiento que caiga.

Uzu: "ya creíamos que no venias" mientras tenia la cara vendada.

Yami: "que diablos te paso". Levantándose y señalando las vendas." Porque de repente siento ganas de des-triparte" asiendo salir sus garras.

Uzu:" etttttooo…ottoo…" muy nervioso y sudando a mares.

Minato: "atención es hora de repartir el pastel y bueno tengo un anuncio que dar". muy sonriente al ver el juego de sus hijos.

Mientras los invitados se acercaban a la gran mesa con el pastel y dejaban los regalos de los gemelos y una pila extra.

En susurros.

Kiba: "porque diablos abran invitado a es.." señalando a yami.

Hinata :" no se , pero me alegro de que este aquí". Sonrojada.

Ino: "estoy de acuerdo" igualmente sonrojada.

Chouji: "que piensas shikamaru" comiendo frituras.

Shikamaru: "que ya era hora de que la familia se reuniera". Soltando un bostezo.

Ino:" a que te refieres"

Shikamaru: "espera" y el hokage hablo.

Minato: "bueno como sabrán hoy mis hijos cumplen trece años y este mismo día hace trece años el kyubi ataco la aldea, obligando al consejo shinobi y civil a tomar medidas drásticas, queriendo usarlos, como arma, al final no lo lograron, pero para esto tuve que dejar a uno de mis hijos en un orfanato y hoy debe volver a casa"

Muchos no entendían hasta que unieron puntos, pelo rojo, cara de minato, chakra increíble, temperamento de kushina y inteligencia de minato igual. Los civiles invitados abrieron los ojos y vieron a yami el cual parecía estar esperando esto.

Por una parte los shinobis que habían atacado a yami ahora si se estaban cagando del miedo, por otra los civiles adinerados ya iniciaban con sus planes y algunos sonreían disimuladamente era curioso ver como seria esta familia.

Kushina:" y es por eso que, te queremos felicitar naruto." Mientras abrazaba a yami. El cual solo por un instante sintió el calor del amor materno. Antes que sus instintos de supervivencia le hicieran reaccionar.

Yami: "podría soltarme kushina-san." Mientras se apartaba de ella. Un poco apenada y minato solo vea con una sonrisa la escena, con cuidado yami busco entre sus ropas hasta sacar 2 paquetes de madera "tengan uzu, hikari" mientras extendía dos cajas de madera con un listón uno amarillo y otro naranja. "espero que les guste". Dentro había unas pulseras para hikari y un collar para uzu.

Los dos al mismo tiempo:" gracias nii-san". Yami frunció el seño.

Yami:" soy yami, solo yami" los gemelos se sintieron un poco tristes por eso.

Mientras con los demás invitados.

Adultos.

Hiashi: "es muy fuerte, inteligente, rico y además proviene de un clan creo que he encontrado marido para hanabi." Mientras tomaba un poco de sake.

Choza: "que diablos dices hiashi" mientras lo veía sorprendido.

Hiashi: "creo que es el marido apropiado para mi segunda hija" restándole importancia. Pero entonces noto que la nueva hinata se sonrojaba y actuaba como antes. "o tal vez para hinata, después de todo gracias a el es una digna heredera".

Inoichi: "pues tu hija tiene competencia" mirando a su propia hija comportarse como el cuando pretendía a su esposa.

Shikaku: "es interesante." Viendo a yami.

Chiza: "¿Que cosa?".

Shikaky: "que a mas de una niña le guste un niño".

Mientras tanto con los demás adultos.

Mikoto: "como ha cambiado, recuerdo cando Ana, me pedía que se quedara a dormir en casa". Intentado comparar al naruto de 5 años con yami.

Tsume: "veo que el cachorro de kushina ha cambiado mucho y que minato tiene competencia por el titulo de alfa". Viendo con curiosidad al niño que espantaba a su hijo y atemorizaba a sus perros.

Shini: "hay algo raro en el". Mientras sus insectos regresaban a su cuerpo." Algo oscuro"

Niños.

Kiba: "no me lo creo como es posible". Muy alarmado.

Hinata: "entonces si era nauto-kun quien me salvo" sonrojada.

Ino: "bueno es obvio en retrospectiva, en la aldea los únicos pelirrojos son los uzumaki". Viendo a kushina, a hikari cabello completamente rojo, las raíces rojas de uzu que se convertía en rubio y el cabello rojo obscuro de yami.

Shikamaru:" además que el nunca a dañado seriamente a uzu o a hikari". Recordando como siempre medio mataba a sus rivales en combate, o traumaba a quienes se le acercaban.

Chouji: "y explica la obsesión que tiene por el rojo". A esto todos asintieron ya que kushina esta obsesionada con el verde, minato con el azul, hikari amarillo, uzu naranja y yami rojo.

Ana en un susurro:" naruto-kun, siempre estuviste cerca y no te note".

La fiesta siguió por mas de 3 horas, algunos aldeanos y jefes ninjas hablaron con yami , haciendo preguntas como ¿Dónde había vivido?, ¿Por qué no le gustaba el nombre naruto, ¿Qué tan fuerte era?, además de evaluar su comportamiento, su porte y sus modales.

Sasuke:" DOBE!" entrando furioso mientras tenia heridas en todo su cuerpo y le costaba caminar." Como te atreves a dañarme, sabes quien soy". Muy enojado y haciendo que los "padres" de yami se enojara, incluso su madre y hermano lo hicieron.

Yami: "a volviste, te tardas te mucho" mientras se paraba espantando al uchiha y se acercaba a el. "es una lastima pero bueno, nos vemos luego minato-san, kushina-san, uzu y hikari" mientras se despedía y esto espanto a su "familia".

Kushina: "¿TE VAS?" muy alarmada.

Yami: "si kushina-san, temo que tengo que ir a otra reunió y si no llego a tiempo me vendrán a buscar" mintiendo pues solo quería largarse de ese lugar.

Uzu: "no te puedes ir" saltando para detenerlo.

Hikari :"esperábamos que te quedaras en casa a dormir". Intentando persuadir.

Yami: "debo irme no tengo nada que hace aquí, tengo que volver a casa" (internamente los prisioneros estaban viendo que yami por primera vez estaba intentando alegarse porque algo le obligaba a hacerlo).

Sasuke: "huyes como cobarde maldito huérfano" mirándolo con una sonrisa "de segura la puta de tu madre te dejo en ese bosque que llamas hogar para que los animales te matara y nadie se preocupo por ti, no eres nadie, no eres nada o siquiera alguien se molesto en buscarte de seguro tu padre solo la embaraza y los abandono, tu no eres nada." Todos solo veía a ese niño, en verdad era un idiota y creído.

Minato: " deja de insulta a mi hijo!" casi dispuesto a saltar sobre sasuke.

Entonces el ambiente se distorsionó varias rizas se escuchaban, al igual que pasos, de los arbustos, tejados, del piso y las sombras salían. Todos los ninjas se pusieron en alerta.

Distintos animales, o eso parecían. Un caballo cuya cabeza estaba calva y de esta salían torso con mascara por rostro. Un gato con cara de máscara y piel de plástico, una sombra con una mascara de mujer llorando, una gigantesca sanguijuela con mascara azul, varios tipos de pájaros con mascaras sobre sus picos. El líder de este grupo una gigantesca salamandra, con una mascara de teatro japonés.

 _ **Kage: " yami-senpai conque aquí esta, lo estábamos esperando, venga ya es hora"**_ todas las invocaciones sonreían y asentían mientras esperaban a yami. Algunos invitados temblaban del miedo.

Yami:"esta bien" todas sus invocaciones saltaron asía el, y en una nube de humo negro.

Nadie decía nada, muchos no creían lo que habían visto. Y así la fiesta acabo.

* * *

/ Continente espiritual/

Era una noche de tormenta

En una cueva alumbrada por una fogata, gigantescas sombras d metros observaban el fuego, quienes las originaba eran unnis los ogros demonios con cuernos.

 _ **cront: " es cierto el rumor he eno"**_ **arrancando con sus dientes la carne de un hueso.**

 _ **eno: " si mi tatarabuelo lo dice su marca ha reaccionado raro estos años y hoy finalmente recupero todo su color"**_ **recordando haber visto esa tarde aquella marca prohibida de el dios oscuro.**

 **Zorl: "** _ **hace milenios que desapareció y ahora ha vuelto**_ **" muy alterado.**

 **Yont: "** _ **si "el" ha vuelto, mi tatarabuelo dijo que lucho junto con esa cosa y los banquetes que se dio a su lado, el también vio su marca hace años y te juro era la primera vez que lo vi llorar y grito a los cielos que su dios había vuelto**_ **". Mientras recordaba a su ya difunto abuelo de 7 000 años.**

 **Eno:"** _ **mi tatarabuelo también, inclusive esta intentando convencer a toda mi familia que se marquen"**_ **recordando la platica de hace unos días.**

 _ **Zorl: "no se ustedes pero yo me uniré si me lo ofrecieran, recuerdo los cuentos de mis abuelos y la verdad yo si quiero seguir a ese dios."**_

… _ **.: "me alegro que pienses así"**_ **de la oscuridad una criatura con la apariencia de un cien pies gigante, con la aparte superior como de humano y la cara de mascara del teatro japonés. "me** _ **llamo son yo jo y soy el representante de yami-sama".**_ **Metiendo parte de su cuerpo por la entrada de la cueva.**

Toda la comuna de unnis vio al recién llegado **,** los mas viejos casi moribundos al escuchar esto salieron de sus "casas" y se acercaron a son yo jo y si la marca en su cuerpo volvió a oscurecer, y se inclinaron ante el.

 _ **Son yo jo: "yami-sama me envía para ver si en esta comuna aun había seres leales a el y por lo visto así es"**_ **mientras mas unnis se acercaban,** _ **"y traje unos presentes de yami-sama"**_ **con sus brazos de humano golpeo el piso y una serie de cajas negras aparecieron. Los unnis abrieron las cajas y en ellas había armaduras, armas, cobijas, prendas y alimento "** _ **yami-sama sabe su situación actual y creé que es momento de inclinar la balanza, mis hermanos ya están en los otros asentamientos, ahora dígame quien se une a yami-sama".**_ **Tanto machos y hembras mayores y jóvenes se acercaron a son yo jo para ser marcados, con sus múltiples extremidades desgarraba el lugar donde el unni quisiera su marca, muchos en sus brazos o hombros, otros en su pecho y algunos en su cara.**

A lo largo del continente espiritual, mas Hoshoku-sha se hacían presentes con los ogros, demonios y criaturas que en el pasado apoyaron a yami-sama, muchos estaban felices por saber que su dios un dios que no critica, un dios que alimenta a los que lo merecen, un dios de la oscuridad.

 _ **Kage: "es impresiónate no yami-sempai"**_ mirando desde el punto mas alto del continente corporal, el ya dormido volcán de kanto.

Mira: "yami-sama han terminado de repartir los paquetes" mientras también miraba el volcán dormido.

A los pies del volcán sus hombres enmascarados, iniciaron a trazar sellos. Y al unísono gritaron

Enmascarados: "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" en ese instante todas las invocaciones de yami aparecieron y estas también golpearon el piso.

 _ **Hoshoku-sha: "**_ _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"**_ los unnis, demonios y criaturas marcadas aparecieron un ejercito mayor a los 1000000 todos alrededor del volcán.

Mira: " es tiempo yami-sama" mientras se paraba enzima de kage.

Yami: "si mira" mientras iniciaba a caminar al borde del cráter del volcán.

 _ **Kage: "es momento de alejarnos mira-kun, suerte yami-sempai"**_ iniciando a descender por un lado del volcán.

Yami: "destruye mi corazón y quíta me ,mi humanidad. Hazme perder las esperanzas. Déjame hundirme en la locura, déjame perder el miedo, hazme susceptible al dolor, que mi alma se vuelva caos y que anhele la muerte." Con esta última frase callo al cráter del volcán inactivo.

Poco después de caer inicio a temblar, y de nuevo la lava y magma salía del volcán se activo. Fuego, humo y ceniza volando en el cielo.

Poco a poco unos gigantescos huesos salieron de la lava. Poco a poco unas costillas se formaron, un cráneo unas piernas que destruían el volcán.

 _ **Yami: "QUE MI PIEL SE CAIGA, QUE MIS MÚSCULOS SE PUDRAN"**_ los huesos iniciaron a formar un solo esqueleto. _**"que lo poco humano que quede de mi se guarde en el centro de mi cuerpo"**_ una pequeña llama blanca era rodeada por las costillas, órganos y después se cubrió por los músculos que iniciaron a regenerarse." _ **444 DÍAS Y 444 NOCHES PARA NACER, 44 generaciones de renacimiento y yo HE REGRESADO!"**_ Toda la criatura se termino de formar exceptuando sus colas ya que solo poseía 2 y un extraño troncó con 10 ramas salía de su espalda.

Todos los enmascarados estaban inclinados, sus invocaciones sonreían mostrando sus dientes y alzaban sus armas, los marcados estaban impresionados y sus marcas negras sangraban.

Todos al unisonó gritaron.

 _ **Todos: "SALVE YAMI-SAMA"**_

 _ **La criatura solo alzo su rostro y rugió.**_

 _ **YAMI :! GRROOORRRAARRRR!"**_ ese grito se escucho por todo el mundo, algunos lo confundieron con una tormenta, otros con una alucinación y otros los más sabios como un mal augurio.

* * *

/ una semana después/

Yami caminaba por las calles de la aldea, pero las cosas cambiaron, los aldeanos y ninjas no lo veían con miedo o no… ellos lo veían con respeto…. Esos malditos solo un apellido y ya lo perdona, lo creen alguien bueno, lo creen parte de su especie.

Unos miembros de la élite civil, se le acercaban a menudo, muchos para invitarle a comer con ellos o presentándole a sus hijas, si no fuera porque aun estaba cansado ya hubiera matado a media aldea.

Cada paso era difícil de dar, no por dolor no el no sentía dolor, sino por falta de energía, transformarse en "el" solo 20 minutos lo había dejado inconsciente por 5 días y con una gran fatiga de chakra al parecer el problema radicaba en algo importante, solo tenia 2 colas, el era el demonio de las 12 colas y solo tenia 2, analizando la situación llego a la conclusión que los bijuu tenían una parte de su poder y que kaguya tenia el resto.

Ahora tendría que drenar ese poder de los Bijuus y recupera su poder de la luna.

Entro al salón de clases donde el único presente era iruka.

Iruka: "hola yami" sonriéndole.

Yami: "umino-san" asintiendo y tomando su asiento al fondo del salo. "si no es molestia despiérteme cuando inicié esta cosa". Quedándose dormido.

/ salto de tiempo/

Ya todo el salón había llegado y estaban por iniciar hasta que yami inicio a moverse y hablar entre sueños.

Iruka: "yami ya despierta" un poco preocupado.

Yami: "NO, NO! NO LO HAGAS….NO TE ACERQUES, NO…NO….YO TE SALVARE…. NO! TE VAYAS…TE AMO…NO MUERAS… NO….SHIRONA!" automáticamente yami despertó y lanzo de sus manos 8 espadas de sangre, algunos solo lo esquivaron por los pelos. "otra pesadilla, me estoy volviendo loco" "etto lo siento" todos regresaron a sus asientos.

SUS "hermanos" se acercaron para hablar con el.

Hikari: "eto yami" mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Yami: "¿que quieren?". Aun cansado.

Uzu: "¿Quién es shirona?" mientras iruka iniciaba con su discurso.

Yami: "nunca en mi vida he oído ese nombre" en verdad confundido ¿quien diablos es esa tal shirona y porque estaba en sus sueños?.

Hikaro: "pero tu gritaste ese nombre"

Iruka: "equipo 7 : uchiha sasuke, sakura harumo y uzu namikaze" sakura inicio a gritar cosas sobre el amor eterno, sasuke solo se preguntaba porque le había tocado un equipo tan inferior y uzu triste por no estar ni con su hermano o hermana. "su sensei será kakashi hakate".

Iruka: "equipo 8 : kiba inuzaka, shino aburame y hinata hyuga" de este equipo la única molesta era hinata pues ella quería estar en el mismo equipo que naruto. En eso kiba inicio a saltar diciendo que su hembra estaba en su equipo. "su sensei es kurenai yuhi"

Hinata: " kiba deja de decir putadas o juro que te arrancare lo que te hace hombre y te lo are comer" mientras activaba su byakugan y golpeaba con su puño hecho un león en la hombría de kiba. El pobre chico salió volando hasta golpear por accidente a un dormido yami.

Kiba: "eso duele" mientras se ponía en posición fetal. Pero una sensación de riesgo le hizo voltear, encontrándose a un yami enojado.

Yami: "me molestaste." _Ketsueki seibun no jutsu: puño de diamante sangriento"_ haciendo que toda la sangre de su mano generase un guante de boxeo hecho de un material similar al diamante y que yami lo parase para golpearle justo en la entre pierna y asiéndolo caer de nuevo en su haciendo. "vuelve a molestarme o a cualquier mujer y yo me asegurare de que quedes en el rango mas bajo de tu manada".

Kiba: "si entiendo alfa-sama" muy asustado y adolorido.

Iruka: "okey sigamos, equipo 9 ino yamanaka, chouji akimichi y shikamaru nara" aquí solo protesto ino por no poder estar junto a su príncipe yami. "su sensei será azuma sarutobi"

Mención de equipos sibiles sin importancia.

Iruka: "equipo 13: hikari uzumaki ,"

De nuevo yami se estaba quedando dormido tanto que no escuchó los nombres del equipo de hikari solo su sensei. " yugao uzuki".

Iruka: "equipo 14: ana uchiha, dan klow y yami " ana estaba feliz su ex mejor amigo, primer beso y amor infantil estaría en el mismo equipo que ella y podrían estar juntos, por el otro miembro del equipo dan usaba lentes y era un ninja raro pues a diferencia de otros el investigaba todo y a todos era una enciclopedia viviente no hay tema que no conozca ,su carta ninja era taijutsu rango c para b, gengutsu b y ninjutsu b. además el era muy fácilmente moldea ble e influenciable, tanto que yami sabia que o podría marcar muy fácilmente y bueno yami aun estaba medio despierto. " su sensei será.. O mi kami…. anko mitarashi."

Entonces el pizarrón exploto y dejo ver una manta que " **decía al sexy y genial domadora de serpientes anko mitarashi** "Esto fue lo que despertó a yami.

Yami: "hola hebi-hime" mostrando algo raro de el una sonrisa.

Anko: "o pero si es Ketsueki seibun, sabia que solo tu eras aquel que espantaba a los demás senseis" mientras le sonreía con una pose sexy. "bien equipo 14 síganme al bosque de la muerte." Mientras invocaba a una serpiente gigante y rompía la puerta, tirando de pasa a los demás senseis que estaban afuera, menos kakashi( quien sabe donde esta ese vago).

Y haci los equipos se formaron e inician las misiones.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 5**_

 _ **Notas: sello del mundo espejo:**_ **este sello es la habilidad que tiene mira de pasar atreves del mundo común al mundo de los espejos, un mundo echo a pedazos ya que es la unión de todos los espejos existentes. Es temido porque el clan de mira era uno de asesinos capases de matar atreves inclusive de los ojos.**

 **Notas 2: un PM me pregunto como es el verdadero yami y porque no le puse un nombre en la leyenda. Bueno el nombre fue porque lo quise poner como un ser tan poderoso como kami-sama pero tan temido que nadie pronunciaba o se atrevía a decir su nombre. En cuanto a su apariencia veamos. Su cabeza es la unión de un humano, un demonio y un ciervo. Su cuello esta rodeado por una melena que esta hecha por las almas de quienes ha comido, ahora tiene en su espalda varias ramas con espinas ya que fue hay donde el dios árbol nació. Sus brazos son lardos en la parte de del radio salen 5 picos hechos de hierro puro. Su pecho y abdomen están cubiertos por pelo, negro pero las partes de las costillas sobresalen de la piel sangrando, las piernas traseras parecen mas como mano y sobre salen unas cuchillas la forma de los pies es como la de un jaguar. Y claro sus 12 colas las cuales terminan en un aguijón.**

 **Nota 3: la marca es el kanji de 12, escrito como una rasgadura en la piel que cuando no esta activa solo esta de un color blanco, pero cuando se activa se vuelve totalmente negra y inicia a sangrar en cercanía de yami.**

 **Nota 4: hinata es mas la de road ninja que la que todos conocemos, porque razón… me agrada mas ella.**

 **Nota 5: si ana ama a yami desde niños y bueno el beso fue el regalo de 6 cumpleaños de ana.**

 **Nota 6: anko bueno no se que hacer con ella, esta claro que yami solo ama a shirona según mi trama, pero igual que en la odisea, Odiseo amaba a su esposa y eso no evito que estuviera con cirse y calipso. Además yami le quito su sello maldito a cambio de información de los anbu.**

 **Nota 7: shirona, porque es nombre simple porque si lo acortas puede ser, shi = dios/diosa o rona= elegida. Además yami es la reencarnaciones ying y shirona la de yang, en más de 44 revividas no se puede llamar siempre igual, o si quieren propongan otro nombre para ella.**

 **Nota 8: invocaciones si las de yami son parte ánima y humano. Esto porque en para ser un depredador superior a veces debes evolucionar de maneras inesperadas.**

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

.13

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	6. la elegida, nubes,misión y espadas

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

Dejen muchos reviws por favor.

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Irealiti: bueno, bueno, bueno como están, yo cansado. Hehehe**

 **Pero bueno veamos los ganadores del equipo de hikari son :**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Creador: Un PM anónimo: (quien fue la el/la unica/o que dejo una mujer, le agradezco mucho por favor si eres el creador avísame para darte el crédito que mereces.)

Nombre: lin mei.

Apariencia: es una niña castaña, en crecimiento, suele soñar despierta, se preocupa mucho por su equipo, es celosa con uzu, ojos verdes, su madre es costurera y su padre es herrero. Ropa similar a la de tenten en shippuden pero de colores cafes, su banda la lleva en la cuerda que sujeta sus espadas.

Edad: 12

Elemento: rayo.

Invocación: ratas. ( Se las dio su padre que no moldea chakra, pero su abuelo si fue un ninja)

Enamorada de: uzu

Armas: espadas gemelas 60cm.

Comida favorita: costillas de cerdo.

Sueño: que uzu le de un beso a la luz de la luna y ser una maestra de la espada. (No es una fangirl)

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Creador: xchampion (no. De historias: 0) (Fue un favorito y me mando un pm)

Nombre: ne (es un oc hermano de hidan). No habla mucho.

Apariencia: lleva el rostro vendado (por lo mucho que se parece a su hermano), solo deja ver sus ojos morados y su cabello platinado, lleva un pantalón ambu verde oscuro, playera negra, una chamara blanca con los logos de konoha en la espalda, sandalias ninja verdes, lleva su banda ninja como cinturón, tiene una banda de yugakure rasgada que sostiene la funda de su espada. Además lleva bajo la ropa una tela muy ligera pero que es irrompible para evitar ser cortado por cualquier arma.

Edad: 14

Elemento: viento.

Invocación: colibríes.

Enamorado de: hikari. Aunque nunca se lo dira.

Arma: espada de filo aserrado bañada en combustible (mas información samurái x).

Comida favorita: udon.

Sueño: matar a su hermano (pero no igual que sasuke, según escribió el quiere asesinar a hidan porque gracias a el fue marcado como traidor de su aldea natal, además que mato a sus padres adoptivos y quiere "eliminar a un asesino del mundo" aunque si me preguntan fuego es fuego.) y morir de viejo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Veamos.**

 **darknecroX:** tu personaje si aparecerá pero no del bando de konoha me agrada mas como parte del continente espiritual, donde están mas avanzados en tecnologías y tus armas si serian posibles.

 **Metalero anarquista:** etto… no fue un ritual, en realidad yami solo quería ser "espectacular" en su retorno, por eso monto todo ese teatro y bueno lo humano el no es humano desde el primer capitulo, lo dijo el shinigami no esta ni vivo ni muerto, es un alma fragmentada atrapada en una coraza. Shirona bueno ahora. Y mira bueno yami la ve como alguien útil y como una buena compañía algo así como una hermana.

 **J.A.U:** espero que estés mejor de salud y bueno no, no es un harem porque yami solo amara a shirona, sino más bien es una lucha de todas las chicas interesadas por yami.

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

* * *

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **Irealiti: para un roto hay un descocido.**_

Nota-para imaginar: recuerde que los unnis miden d metros de alto, bueno hay uno que mide 15 pero eso es para más adelante y recuerden esto durante toda la batalla.

* * *

Capitulo 6: "la elegida de los dioses, nubes rojas, misiones y batalla con espadas."

/Continente espiritual/ bosque del este/ 5 pm

Una batalla se libraba 40 unnis y 12 hombres cien pies estaban luchando contra más de 220 caza monstruos y 3 guerreros/monjes, hace solo unos días los unnis estaban en riesgo de extinción y ahora prácticamente eran otros.

Armas pulidas, casi nuevas, armaduras muy resistentes y su fuerza parecía haberse incrementado en un 100% , no solo ellos ahora los hombres ciempiés también portaban una armadura, aunque esta había sido hecha por su propia piel que se les había caído y lo mas nuevo usaban armas nunca en las 70 generaciones las habían usado.

Los caza monstruos estaban en las ultimas apenas se podían mantener de pie, mientras lo 3 guerreros se las estaban viendo duras.

un chico con pelo blanco en una cola de caballo, ropa chaqueta blanca con partes moradas y pantalón morado con una línea que gira alrededor de este ( apariencia de jhun) con un cuchillo-pistola, estaba jadeando mientras había derribado a uno de los unnis.

Jhun: "mierda!, cuando fue la ultima vez que los unnis nos superaron". Mientras esquivaba un corte certero de la espada de un unni.

Ko: "ni idea" un joven de pelo verde que vestía un dobok blanco con una cita azul y los bordes del mismo con cintas azules, mientras bloqueaba un golpe de un unni con un bastón boo.

Muso: " _byashirudo"_ grito un joven vestido como monje mientras una cúpula blanca rodeaba a los otros 2 jóvenes y mantenía afuera a los unni. "nunca había usado mi escudo contra un unni" manteniendo sus manos juntas.

5 unnis iniciaron a golpear con sus espadas, mazos y hachas la cúpula.

Jhun recargando sus armas con pequeñas esferas de energía: "cuanto crees aguantar" viendo la cara de fatiga de muso.

Muso: "no se, este escudo no es para detener golpes….es para detener energía y ….. Créeme gasta mucha energía." Iniciando a respirar entrecortada mente.

 _ **Zorl: "crees que eso nos detendrá, e I aplasta esto."**_

Grito el líder de los unnis a lo que uno de los hombres cien pies se irguió y dejo caer todo su peso sobre el escudo.

Este inicio a agrietarse.

Ko: "o no" mientras intentaba pensar en una estrategia.

Jhun: "muso, estas bien" mientras veía a su amigo perder una gran cantidad de energía intentando mantener el escudo.

Otro golpe del hombre cien pies volvió a afectar el escudo el cual perdió un pedazo del tamaño necesario para que un unni metiera su mano.

 _ **Une: "hace mucho que no como carne humana" sonreía el unni mientras meta su brazo para intentar atrapar a jhun.**_

Jhun: " no!, aléjate!" iniciando a disparar del fino de sus espadas todas las balas que le quedaban, lastimosamente la mano que había entrado tenia una armadura muy resistente. "MIERDA. _DISPAROS DE CENTELLAS"_ cargando de electricidad los tiros y electrocutando el brazo del unni.

 _ **Zorl: "no te adelantes une, un golpe mas y ese escudo caerá. Señor I nos aria el favor."**_

 _ **I: "será un placer" volviendo a erguirse.**_

Muso: "quiero que sepan que fue un honor pelear a su lado" casi muerto por la perdida de energía.

jhun: " no digas esto, saldremos de esta" mientras contaba que solo le quedaba una bala en su pistola izquierda.

Ko: "y si no, que kami-sama nos permita reunirnos en la próxima vida" aceptando que solo un milagro los salvaría.

Justo cuando el hombre cien piés iba a dejar caer todo su peso sobre el escudó, una figura salto desde el acantilado próximo, girando una espada gigantesca (la de bankotsu de inuyasha) y cortaba de forma vertical al hombre ciempiés dividiéndolo en dos.

Mas sin embargo tras esto fue una caída libre hasta la cabeza de un unni la cual con la luna de su mango cortó y cayo sobre el cuerpo del unni aun de pie pero sin cabeza.

Todo esto en menos de 5 segundos.

Antes de que los demás unnis reaccionaran, la figura volvió a atacar esta vez con un rosario que envolvió a un unni y lo hizo girar para que golpeara a los demás.

Una vez que ya no había unnis cerca jalo el rosario para traer el unni hasta si y atravesar su armadura con su espada.

La figura no perdió tiempo y corrió a atacara a los unnis en el suelo, con un rápido movimiento partió por la mitad horizontalmente al mas próximo.

Zorl fue el primero en levantarse y uso su espada para interceptar a la de la figura que se dirigía al unni mas joven del grupo.

 _ **Zorl: " no lo aras!"**_ bloqueando he iniciando a atacar con su arma de 2 metros a la figura que no media mas de 1.60, pero aun así bloqueaba todo el daño si sudar una gota.

El unni estaba impresionado esta pequeña criatura lo evadía con maestría además de atacarlo como si no hubiera un mañana, de pronto un dolor hizo que se detuviera de atacar, al igual que todos sus compañeros unnis y hombres cien piés, su marca dolía, solo significaba una cosa su distracción había funcionado.

 _ **Zorl: " lo lamento pero es hora de una…. RETIRADA!"**_ ante esto los 52 unnis aun vivos y los 10 hombres cien pies emprendieron una retirada rápida, antes de desparecer en una nube de humo negro.

Los humanos veían su gran derrota, de los 220 caza monstruos solo quedaban 25 de pie y había 45 heridos, el resto habían muerto.

Ko y jhun estaban cargando en sus hombros a un casi muerto muso, mientras se acercaban a su rescatadora.

Una joven de 1.60 mts , su cabello era corto de dos colores un dorado y un plata, sus ojos eran azules, su cara era hermosa con facciones semejantes a las de una princesa, llevaba un quimono rojo sobre su armadura de combate, en la espalda llevaba un escudo de un árbol, alrededor de su cuello su rosario y en su manos su gigantesca espada de 1.60 metros.

la chica clavo su espada en el piso mientras juntaba sus manos alrededor de su rosario he iniciaba a rezar.

Los otros tres jóvenes se acercaron y también iniciaron a orar.

Quien termino la oración fue un débil muso.

Muso: "y que descansen en paz junto a kami-sama" cayendo dormido.

Jhun: "que bueno que llegaste a tiempo un poco mas y no estaríamos aquí" sonriendo coqueta mente. Mientras la chica se acercaba al cuerpo del unni decapitado he iniciaba a buscar algo sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Ko: "¿que pasa shirona-sama?" pregunto al ver como la chica removía la armadura del brazo del unni.

Shirona: "siento algo oscuro…. Aquí" dijo mientras tocaba con su mano una parte de la piel del brazo y esta por protección izo que el cuerpo decapitado en el piso se levantara.

Ko: " AAAAA los muertos camina!" poniendo su bastón boo al frente.

Jhun: "yo la protegeré shirona-san" dijo antes que el cuerpo del unni le diera una patada y lo mandara a varios metros de distancia.

Shirona con sarcasmo: "mi héroe" mientras separaba los abalorios de su rosario y estos envolvían al cuerpo del unni. _" Espíritu que rompes el siclo de la naturaleza, yo te saco de este cuerpo, sal en nombre de kami"_. Una gran luz blanca envolvió al cuerpo decapitado, antes de que de su brazo saliera una bruma negra, con la silueta de un unni, el cual se inicio a desvanecer al estar fuera de su cuerpo. "que kami-sama tenga indulgencia contigo". Volviendo a su labor de inspeccionar el brazo del unni. "jhun dame tu chaqueta". Extendiendo su fina mano.

Jhun: "claro aquí tienes shirona-kun" pensando que la usara sobre su ropa, hasta que vio que la ponía sobre la herida del brazo del unni.

En la tela solo quedo un kanji 十二.

ko: " que significa esto shirona-sama?" mientras la chica cortaba el trozo de tela de la chaqueta de jhun.

Shirona: "no lo se pero se donde averiguarlo rápido a templo" mientras salía corriendo seguida de ko y de jhun el cual cargaba a un dormido muso.

/ salto de tiempo 8 pm/ ciudad del este.

Ko y jhun estaban en el comedor del templo, ko estaba cenando un espagueti mientras jhun lloraba al ver su chaqueta destruida.

En eso 3 personas se sentaron frete a ellos.

Dos gemelos una niña y un niño pelinegros con trajes azules los gemelos ilia y aili no mayores de 11 años.

Y la tercera era una joven de 12 años peli azul, de nombre ame, bestia un quimo azul cielo, llevaba un pergamino en la espalda.

Ame: "porque tan triste jhun" viendo que lloraba por su prenda rota.

Jhun: "porque mi mama me va a matar, ella cosió esta chaqueta y con esto, créeme será mi funeral." Llorando a mares.

Ko:" eto… como les fue en su misión" a lo que los gemelos se deprimieron.

Ilia: "muy mal" dijo la niña.

Aili: "fallamos" deprimido.

Ko: " como?" muy interesado por saber su historia.

Ame: "bueno veras la misión fracaso un intruso logro entrar al santuario y se robo un pergamino". Mi irritada por fallar en una misión tan fácil como proteger los pergamino del santuario cercano al bosque. "aunque por lo que escuche a ustedes les fue peor."

Ko: "si muso, esta en la enfermería por fatiga de kin y bueno la gran perdida de hombres". Un poco preocupado por su amigo.

Ame: "es extraño en menos de un mes su fuerza aumento demasiado, es decir hace 2 semanas nosotros 3 matamos 50 unnis y ahora."

Ko: "ellos casi nos matan". Asintiendo a las palabras de ame.

Ilia: "además el ladrón debe pertenecer aun grupo" mientras discutía con su hermano.

Aili: "porque lo crees" no creyéndole.

Ilia: "por el emblema que llevaba en su ropa". Recordando a la sombra con mascara que le robo es pequeño y viejo pergamino.

Ko: "cual emblema" curioso.

Ilia: "este", entregándole un trozó de papel con el emblema (十二)

ko:" imposible, es el mismo que tenían los unnis" viendo el dibujo.

Jhun: "si por ese emblema shirona rompió mi chaqueta" viendo con odio el emblema.

Ame: "y que significa?". Curiosa.

Shirona:" algo muy malo" legando trayendo un gran pergamino, pero este parecía ser muy viejo.

Ko: "a que se refiere shirona-sama" mientras la sacerdotisa abría el pergamino.

Shirona: "déjenme leerles esto". Encontrando el símbolo.

 **Ju ni** **十** **二** **:** **es el emblema de los seguidores de "el"**

Ame: "de quien?" un poco curiosa.

Shirona: "no lo dice solo menciona varios nombres entre ellos están emboar, shi na, jashin, el caído y yami. Pero el mas conocido es yami".

 **Ju ni: Esta marca solo es usada por los que han negada a kami-sama como su dios y han seleccionado a yami como su deidad.**

Shirona: "veamos aquí esta yami" iniciando a buscar la palabra yami.

 **Yami: es el nombre de una criatura antigua, considerada por los practicantes del oscurantismos y por muchos demonios, unnis y criaturas como el dios de la oscuridad, hace mas de 7000 años yami fue un ser físico una criatura que destruyó y dejo como un lugar inerte el continente corporal, creo un reinado de oscuridad por mas de 400 años, ganado así un gran número de seguidores de su poder, se dice que quienes invoquen su nombre en sus hechizos o conjuros serán mas poderosos, haci como quienes se marquen con el ju ni , aumentara su poder, pero al hacer esto tu alma le pertenecerá y no hay forma de romper este contrato, aunque se sabe que la marca solo esta negra cuando yami existe en el mundo natural.**

 **El origen de yami se remota al cuento de ying y yang.**

Shirona: " creo que es una estupidez!" enojada y cerrando el pergamino." Ese es un cuento sin sentido, nunca existieron ying y yang, es solo un cuento para dormir".

Ame: "pero es no evita que los unnis y el ladrón lleven la marca" enojada por como actuaba shirona siempre que escuchaba hablar de la fabula infantil de ying y yang.

Ko: "que significa" muy interesado.

Shirona: "no se pero le debo informarle a los sabios" mientras se iba.

(yami) mientras su corazón se aceleraba y sus mejillas se pintaban de carmín. (No tranquila es solo un sueño, además una verdadera sacerdotisa abandona todas las emociones humanas con tal de rebelar su verdadero poder) volviendo a su típica cara de desinterés mientras entraba a la biblioteca a dejar el pergamino.

* * *

/ Lugar desconocido / continente elemental.

En una cueva con gotas cayendo al piso, Se pidió ver una gigantesca estatua con la boca sellada y encadenada mientras solo sus manos sobresalían del suelo, 9 hologramas aparecieron solo dejando ver sus formas y ojos.

"hace cuanto que no nos reuníamos en este lugar". Dice una sombra con solo un ojo azul.

"siete años desde que orochimaru se fue" decía una sombra con ojos morados y 3 círculos concéntricos.

"cierto después de que quiso tus preciados ojos ¿no itachi?" volvía hablar la sombra de un ojo azul dirigiéndose a una sombra de ojos rojos.

"líder ¿porque nos a reunido?" decía una sombra de ojos verdes y esclerótica roja.

"para decir nuestro nuevo plan de acción" hablo la sombra de ojos morados y círculos concéntricos.

" maldito es el quinto pinche plan que cambias!, acéptalo de una vez maldito hijo de tu puta madre! Que esto solo es una perdida de tiempo y no me deja sacrificar a jashin-sama y….aaa…kakuzu deja de apuñalarme maldito!" gritaba una sombra de ojos morados.

"he dejen de discutir solo, **interrumpen al líder"** decía una sombra de ojos amarillos y con una Venus atrapamoscas en el cuello.

"silencio!" volvió a hablar el líder de las sombras. "se que nuestros planes para obtener a los jinchurikis han fallado y no tenemos ninguno"

"si todos sabemos porque razón" decía una sombra encorvada y de ojos negros.

"mascaras nacionales" decía la única sombra femenina en el grupo." No solo están acaparando el mercado de transportes, sino el de agricultura, el de metales y por supuesto el de seguridad".

"ciertamente ellos no se meten con los ninjas, solo hacen trabajos que les convengan pero los hacen muy bien, me han dejado sin presas" volvía a hablar la sombra de esclerótica roja y ojos verdes.

"y lo peoooorrrr. **No los podemos espiar.** Y ellos cuidan a los jinchurikis gratis!." Hablo la sombra de ojos amarillos con dos voces diferentes.

" ¿que planes tendrá?" hablaba por primera ves una sombra con ojos pequeños y pupilas negras.

"no lo sabemos, solo que los cuidan gratis y han hecho un gran trabajo" volvía a hablar el líder.

"¿Cuál es el nuevo plan?" hablo la sombra de ojos rojos.

"por el momento a cada grupo se le asignara un nuevo objetivo y gastaremos una parte de nuestro fondo, para contratar a mascaras nacionales" hablo la mujer.

Al decir las palabras "gastar" y "nuestro fondo" en la misma frase ocasionaron que la sombra de ojos verdes y esclerótica roja se desmayara.

"me gusta ese plan, si haci podemos hacer que kakuzu se calle un buen rato" volvía a hablar la sobra de ojos morados.

"entendido, hasta la próxima reunión" hablo de nuevo la sombra del líder.

* * *

/ konoha no sato/ 12 am/

El equipo siete avanzaba a marcha forzada a la oficina del hokage para entregar al demonio más grande de la historia, tanto que incluso yami decía que era un digno rival, el temido por todos inclusive por el hokage.

Tora el gato de la esposa del feudal.

Al entrar se encontraron con el equipo 13.

hikari: " nii-san que te paso!" viendo a su hermano con la cara toda rasguñada.

uzu:" me enfrente a tora" todos los presente lo vieron como un héroe.

Lin: "que valiente eres uzu-kun" decía una castaña, mientras el otro compañero del equipo de hikari asentía a las palabras de lin.

Sakura: "uzu no nos los presentas!" sintiéndose ofendida porque el baka de su compañero había olvidado presentarla y a su sasuke-kun con su hermana y su equipo.

Uzu: " bueno.. harumo, ellos son lin mei" señalando a la niña la cual no le sonrió a sakura ya que habían sido compañeras por mas de 3 años y nunca la noto " y ne" el mencionado volteo a mirar a sakura los ojos antes de decir.

Ne: "inútil" para luego voltear a otro lado.

Hikari: " nooo!, ne dijo su palabra del día, ya no hablara hasta mañana", mientras iniciaba a llorar de manera cómica.

Lin:" gracias harumo, ahora ne no hablara hasta mañana!" dándole un golpe en el estomago a sakura, la cual callo al piso y nadie la levanto.

Poco después entro el hokage acompañado de kakashi y de yugao.

Kakashi:" sakura se que atrapar a tora fue difícil pero no es razón para que te duermas en el piso". Mientras no despegaba su vista de su icha icha.

Yugao: "porque lloras hikari" viendo las lagrimas de su alumna.

Hikari:" harumo izo hablar a ne!" señalando a sakura en el piso.

Yugao:" es eso cierto ne?" su alumno solo asintió. "que mal ahora que aremos para comunicarnos" pensando como hacer hablar de nuevo a su alumno.

Minato: " bueno veamos que misiones tenemos… mmm podar el césped del señor tao… barrer el monte hokage… o porque no.." pero fue interrumpido.

Uzu:" no lo puedes hacer".

Hikari: " por favor papa danos una misión de verdad! , estamos artos de estas misiones"

Uzu: "de seguro nii-san también debe de estarlo". Pensado chantajear a su padre.

En eso entro iruka.

Iruka: "de echo el equipo 14 esta en una misión rango a, creo que es la quinta". Mientras revisaba los papeles.

Sasuke: "como ese dobe consiguió esas misiones" con su típica pose gay-superior.

Minato: "bueno". Enojado con el uchiha.

/flash back/

Anko había entrado junto con sus gennis a su oficina.

Ana estaba curiosa por saber como su sensei conseguiría una mejor misión, dan leía un pergamino con fascinación y yami sostenía por el cuello a un hombre del doble de su tamaño y 3 veces su musculatura.

Anko:" listo hokage-sama hemos terminado 5 misiones b. ahora nos da una misión rango A o créame que yami, se desquitara con media aldea, no esta feliz de que le prohibiera matar" minato veía como su "hijo" estaba por romperle cuello al hombre si seguía apretando.

Minato:" bueno tengo una de eliminar a unos bandidos". Buscando ese papel.

Anko: "se requieren sobrevivientes" preguntaba curiosa mientras una serpiente salía de su manga.

Minato: "no" esto hizo que yami soltara al hombre y tomara rápido el papel.

Yami: "acepto". Antes de salir corriendo a cumplir la misión.

/flash back end/

Minato: "así fue como ellos tuvieron su primera misión rango a y créanme que fue un record de tiempo. Ahora deben andar por el este del país buscando un pergamino." Mientras leía los parámetros del equipo 14 de infiltración.

Uzu:" por favor oto-san danos una misión de rango c". Mientras sus senseis y compañeros asentía.

Hikari: "la compartiremos pero por favor" con los ojos de cachorrito.

Minato: "bueno hay una misión de ser guarda espaldas de un constructor de puentes es rango c y el pagara 10 000 ryos , serán 2 000 para los senseis y 1000 para los gennis" todos asentían " bien háganlo pasar". Se repiten los insultos de tazuna y los parámetros de la misión son los mismos

/ Mientras tanto bosque del país de fuego/

El equipo de yami estaba comiendo dentro de una posada. Tras haber acabado con su misión, yami mato a todas las defensas de la basa, mientras anko y ana protegían a dan quien busco el pergamino y ahora lo estaba decodificando.

Cada quien comía algo diferente anko dango, yami un pollo a la terllaqui con arroz, Ana sushi y dan un ramen de cerdo.

Dan: "listo ya traduje el mensaje y toda la información. Tiempo" mientras decía a Ana.

Ana: "2:30 minutos, nuevo record." Mientras dan saltaba feliz.

Anko: "bien echo dan, la próxima vez probaremos que traduzcas el mensaje en combate, ya sabes no puedes quedarte atrás en tu equipo".

El joven de pelo negro, lentes azules, pantalón azul marino, chaqueta azul fruerte con los emblemas de konoha y su banda como guante, asentía. Mientras guardaba su traducción en su mochila.

Yami:" bien ahora debemos ir a la aldea y dejar el mensaje, ojalá que algún bandido se nos atraviese, las kibas aun quieren sangre." Mientras sus espadas parecían gritar.

Ana: "no crees que ya tuvieron suficiente sangre, es decir 50 bandidos en menos de 10 minutos." Un poco aterrada por la sed de sangre que tenía yami.

Yami: "me contuve." Retándole importancia y pagando la cuenta de todos los miembros de su equipo.

* * *

/salto de tiempo/

El equipo 7 y 13 se las estaba viendo duras.

Ne, kakashi, lin estaban atrapados en una prisión de agua por clones de zabuza, mientras sasuke estaba paralizado por el miedo, uzu y hikari luchaban contra el real zabuza momochi. Yugao estaba paralizada por el veneno de una kunai y sakura trataba de defender al constructor de puentes.

Zabuza: "ustedes morirán aquí y ahora. _Suiton: empuje de agua"._ Los dos niños fueron lanzados al la hordilla por un torrente de agua y quedaron muy adoloridos.

Zabuza iniciaba a caminar rumbo al constructor de puentes.

Yami: " _raiton: shock!"_ una esfera de electricidad se dirigió hacia zabuza el cual salto asia tras evitando el ataque.

Dan y ana rápidamente se encargara de los clones de agua de zabusa y anko, auxilio a una envenenada yugao.

Dan: "dan están bien ne, kakashi-san" viendo que ne solo asentía, peor kakashi escupía agua y sangre.

Ana: " despierta!" grito al oído de una inconsciente lin la cual inicio a toser y respirar entrecortadamente.

Anko:" como te sientes" viendo a su amiga.

Yugao: "mejor gracias por el antídoto". Pero noto que yami no estaba con ellos si no estaba parado en cuatro patas frente a zabuza el cual parecía estar analizándolo con la mirada.

Yugao:" anko dile que regrese aquí" señalando a yami. "zabuza puede matarlo".

Kakashi: " sierto ustedes quédense atrás yo me encargo" apenas de pie.

Anko: "no yami puede, mato a un ninja igual de fuerte a sus 7 años ahora es mas fuerte" decía muy decidida, mientras ana asentía y dan incluía esa información en su mente.

Uzu: "ni-san!" mientras se paraba y intentaba volver al lago.

Yami: "quédense allí!. El es mío" aun en su postura animal, mientras lanzaba sus sandalias ninjas a quien sabe donde y con sus manos tomaba el mango de las kibas aun en la pose de 4 patas.

Todos dudaban hasta que zabuza hablo.

/zabuza vs yami/

Zabuza: "creo que no me contendré en esta pelea y tu." Mientras se quitaba sus calentadores.

Yami: "por desgracia si" mientras cargaba raiton en sus armas.

Zabuza: "conoces las reglas." Mientras alzaba la kubikiribocho.

Yami: "la batalla dura hasta que uno de los dos muera" relajando sus manos.

Los dos corrieron a toda velocidad y chocaron sus armas sacando chispas, las kibas rasgaron la cara derecha de la kubikiribocho, mientras con gran fuerza zabuza en pujo a yami, alejándolo, zabuza no perdió tiempo y con una mano creo dragón de agua que se dirijo contra yami.

Este contrarresto el ataque con un shock desde sus kibas.

Zabuza cargo su espada con una mano y la inicio a girar a más de 300 revoluciones por segundo, yami esquiva el filo del arma como podía.

En una apertura. Yami lanzo un corte gemelo de rayo, el cual zabuza bloqueo.

Aprovechando la oportunidad le dio una patada a yami, alegándolo un metro.

Zabuza volvió a usar un jutsu pero esta ves fue una ola la cual hizo perder el equilibro de yami. El cual lanzo las kibas al aire mientras caía de pecho al agua.

/con los demás/

Hikari: "yami!". Muy preocupada por su hermano.

Kakashi: "no harás nada anko!". Viendo muy molesto a la peli morada.

Anko:" a tu diferencia yo si entreno a mis alumnos y se sus capacidades, solo mira y entenderás". Muy confiada.

Muchos no entendían hasta que vieron que yami se paraba de manos y con sus pies (parecen mas manos que pies) sujetaba el mango de las kibas.

Yugao: "esa postura" decía la maestra del kenjutsu, a lo que hikari, lin y ne asentían.

Hikari: "una postura de kenjutsu." Asombrada y no era la única.

Lin: "cierto ese debió ser su plan desde un inicio piensa probo la fuerza de su enemigo, su velocidad y manejo de la espada". Recordando las katas básicas para medir el nivel de un enemigo, que les había dicho su sensei cuando les entrono en la espada.

Ne: "empuñadura fluida" con un tono muy serio.

Lin: " hablaste!" asombrado por escuchar 3 palabras de su compañero en un día.

Yugao:" este combate será interesante, presten atención chicos" aun débil por el veneno, pero haciendo que sus alumnos vieran un combate de espadachines superiores.

/ zabuza vs yami/

Zabuza estaba sorprendido, sabia de el estilo de empuñadura fluida, mas si embargo nunca lo había visto en acción, sabia que era de velocidad y precisión lo que se contrapone al suyo de defensa y ataque este combate si que seria divertido.

Cargo la kubikiribocho y ataco intentando partirlo por la mitad, algo que yami evito saltando con sus manos y moviendo las kibas contra zabuza.

Las espadas en sus pies chocaron contra la kubikiribocho, pero esta vez yami cargo raiton en ellas y obligo a zabuza a retroceder.

En un rápido movimiento, lanzo las kibas al aire i las volvió a empuñar con las manos, antes de correr contra zabuza he iniciar a atacarlo con velocidad y precisión, cambiando de extremidad que empuñaba las kibas.

Entre patadas, golpes y cortes, estaba un muy herido zabuza que había quedado atrapado en la peor parte del estilo de la empuñadura fluida, la corriente, intentando salir de hay salto lo mas alto que pudo y se alejo a tierra firme.

Seguido por yami quien lanzo un shock a su espalda.

Zabuza lo bloqueo por poco.

Anqué yami lo atacara de nuevo pero esta vez con un corte en diagonal y este por el raiton partiera la kubikiribocho en dos.

Yami: " _shock!"_ Una gran esfera de rayo golpeo directo en el pecho de zabuza el cual salió volando y se estrello en un árbol.

Yami: "ultimas palabras" mientras ponía las kibas en su cuello, pero fue interrumpido por varios sembons que atravesaron el cuerpo de zabuza.

Ambu: "lo lamento pero el es mío, era mi trabajo llevarlo a kiri vivo o muero" hablo un .

Yami: " y creo que te ahorré trabajo, llévatelo no me sirve si no lo mato yo!" mientras se alegaba de los nijas de kiri.

Yami : ( espero que la próxima estés a tu cien zabuza). Mientras guardaba las kibas.

Yami volvía con los demás ninjas de konoha. Recordando como el hokage (que insistía que lo llamara oto-san) los mandara rápido a salvar a sus hijos, porque se estaban enfrentando a ninjas más fuertes que ellos.

/ Con los demás/

Los ninjas y su cliente tenían sentimientos encontrados.

Yugao y su equipo estaba impresionados por el nivel de maestría de yami con un estilo de kenjutsu tan complicado como era la empuñadura fluida. hikari estaba asombrada por el poder de su hermano, lin estaba esperando poder igualar esa fuerza algún día, ne pensaba pedirle maña que tuvieran una practica de entrenamiento el seria aun contrincante muy bueno. yugao en verda se preguntaba como yami se había hecho tan poderoso.

El equipo de kakashi era otra cosa, uso estaba asustado de porque su hermano no había salido del bosque donde había seguido a zabuza, sasuke estaba molesto debido a que alguien era mucho mejor que el y eso no era posible el era la "élite" de konoha y solo el era digno de tal poder estaba pensando en como hacerse con esas espadas para matar a itachi. Sakura solo se sentía enojada porque alguien opa cara a su sasuke-kun. Y kakashi muy molesto porque el había luchado con zabuza con su poder 70% y al parecer el espadachín se había estado conteniendo.

El constructor de puentes se esta preguntando porque no el asignaron ese equipo, una sensei muy sexy, una niña que si sabia combatir y proteger, un joven que tenia mucho conocimiento y era medico y aparte ese joven que había acabado con zabuza en menos de 10 minutos.

Mientras que el equipo de yami solo esperaba su regreso y te tuviera sangre sobre su cuerpo.

Cuan llego ante los ninjas estaba sin rastros de sangre o agotamiento.

Anko:" que paso yami?" un poco extrañada.

Yami:" zabuza escapo." En un suspiro" tenia un colaborador que aprovechó cuando lo lance al bosque para llevárselo, luego por la neblina perdí su rastro". Sus compañeros asintieron a su historia.

Yami: "uzu, hikari están bien?" viendo a sus hermanos.

"Hai! Ni-san" gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Yami:" bien debemos seguir, algunos necesitan atención medica y los estorbos necesitan un cambio de ropa" mientras iniciaba a caminar y se ponía al frente de los ninjas.

Tazuna: "disculpa… ¿a quien te refieres?" pregunto alcanzando a yami, ya que el era el mas fuerte y por ende el que mejor lo protegería.

Yami: "el emo se izo en los pantalones, hasta aquí me llega el hedor" decía ya a mas de 10 mts de distancia del uchiha.

El cual no negó nada y esto causo la riza del equipo 13, del 14 y de uzu.

Sin mas tomaron un bore, aunque dan, yami, uzu , hikari y ne caminaron por el agua debido a que el bote no soportaría tanto peso.

Con forme caminaba escuchaban como gatou se había hecho con la aldea y que solo el puente los podría salvar.

Yami tenia un cierto interés por este y sin pensarlo do veces aviso a mira por un espejo, que mandara unos hombre a apoyar a terminar el puente, mascaras nacionales necesitaba una nueva cede

A casi el anochecer llegaron a la casa de tazuna y esperaron la cena…

* * *

/ Mientras tanto continente espiritual/

Shirona se movía en su cama, estaba teniendo un sueño, muy interesante.

Ella se esta besando con un joven de armadura roja cubierta por una yunta negra.

Ying: "te prometo que cuando vuelva le pediré tu mano a tu padre" mientras la volvió a besar.

Yang: " no tardes mucho y cuídate , te amo….. yami" mientras el joven cambiaba a un pelirrojo con mechones negros cara varonil, ojos carmesís y dientes afilados.

/ Mientras tanto en nami no kuni/

Yami esta tomando una siesta.

Yami: " volveré, lo juro por mi vida, por mi alma y por nuestro amor, aunque tu padre no lo acepte, vendré por ti en menos de 4 semanas y de ser necesario huiremos te lo prometo porque.. te amo shirona".

Pero de pronto varias imágenes se sobre ponían, una violación, una batalla falsa, un intentó de asesinato, una tortura, la escritura de una carta de suicidio y un guerrero llorando la muerte de su amada, todo se oscurecía hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Y de pronto un rugido izo que los dos en sus respectivos dormitorios despertaran.

Al mismo tiempo pensaron.

Yami/shirona : (cada ves los sueños son peor).

Y cada quien se fue a hacer una actividad para olvidarse de su sueño.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 6**_

 _ **Notas: el estilo de empuñadura fluida es peligrosa debido a que fue echo pensando en el movimiento del agua atra ves de una corriente marina y es por eso que estar dentro es tan peligroso.**_

 _ **Nota 2: el continente espiritual es tan grande como el natural. Pero se divide en 5 regiones, norte, sur, este, oeste y centro.**_

 _ **Nota 3: los guerrero/ monjes son como los ninjas solo que ellos usan kin.**_

 _ **Nota 4: kin: fuerza de energía espiritual.**_

 _ **Nota 5: yami y shirona comparte una conexión de recuerdos y sueños pasan al mismo tiempo, mientras yami la ve morir, ella se siente morir.**_

 _ **Nota 6: los equipos serán más desarrollados.**_

 _ **Nota 7: el equipo 13 son solo espadachines.**_

 _ **Nota 8: que les parecieron los espirituales.**_

 _ **Nota 9: los pergaminos lo saben todo.**_

 _ **Nota 10: que pasara con el pergamino perdido.**_

 _ **Nota 11: que planea akatsuki sin tobi.**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	7. entrenamiento, sueño erótico y puente

**Marcado: sangre de demonio**

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

Dejen muchos reviws por favor.

 **A votación intro si o no!**

* * *

 **Irealiti: bueno bueno bueno como estamos, hehe creo que es necesario decir que ya tengo una forma física y pronto la anunciaré, además también quiero aclarar porque he estado un poco ausente.**

 **He estado trabajando en una serie para youtube.**

 **He estado trabajando en un nuevo comic para mi página de devianart mi Nick en la descripción de mi perfil.**

 **Además que reiniciaron las clases.**

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas o pergaminos**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **Irealiti: amor con el deseó de mi alma te devolveré la vida, pero el precio es que nunca nos volveremos a ver dime que hacer dar mi vida para que vuelvas y sufras por mi ausencia o esperar hasta que mi tiempo llegue y nos volvamos a ver…. Atte. Yo.**_

* * *

 **Capitulo 7: "entrenando, ¿sueño erótico desde el pasado? Y puentes"**

Yami había bajado a cenar.

La casa era acogedora aunque humilde, mientras recorría la casa pudo ver como dan sanaba a kakashi, como anko y yugao platicaban, el equipo 13 tenia una practica de kenjutsu cada quien con su arma en los terrenos de la casa, aun molesto sasuke estaba viendo la practica, uzu entrenando para manejar su chakra y a una sakura que literalmente estaba babeando por sasuke, literalmente había un charco de baba bajo su boca.

"A cenar!". Fue el grito de la hija de tazuna, tsunami.

En el comedor había una comida suficiente para los 15 habitantes de la casa.

Había arroz, una especie de caldo con papas, zanahorias y carne y te.

Tazuna:"a que esperan a comer".Decía mientras se servía comida y tomaba sake.

Era una comida amena, los senseis hablaban entre si, ne comía en silencio mientras asentía a las palabras de dan, uzu, hikari y lin hablaban sobre cosas de niños, sakura trataba de hacer comer a sasuke, el cual miraba con desprecio la comida. Yami fue le primero en terminar.

Yami: "gracias" _._ Mientras se paraba y ponía su plato sucio en el lavabo y lo lavaba.

Tsunami: "no quieres mas?". Extrañada de que alguien como el solo comiera una ración.

 _Yami:_ "no así es suficiente" _._ Mientras salía rumbo a una parte de la casa que permitía ver el rió.

/dentro de la casa/

Tazuna:"como no puede pedir mas tras semejante viaje y batalla que tuvo". En verdad curioso.

 _Anko:_ "yami tuvo una infancia difícil, había mese que solo comía ramen, otros que comía basura y algunos que tenia que matar sus presas. Creo que fue hay cuando perdió su lado humano y se volvió como es _"._ Con melancolía al recordar al rubio de niño y ahora ver al joven que se había vuelto, mientras que la familia de yami se sentía triste y la del constructor de puentes impresionados por la vida de sus salvador."Yami puede sobrevivir con una ración de arroz y un baso de agua a una batalla de 20 horas contra mas de 1000 enemigos, créanme estuvimos atrapados en una misión haci y yami no comió nada ese día". Su equipo asentía esa había sido una misión rango B que se convirtió en S.

El nieto de tazuna se levanto y salió de la casa.

Imari: "como si conocieras el dolor". Mientras se paraba desafiante tras yami el cual ni siquiera volteo a verlo.

 _Yami:_ "lo conozco, peor simplemente deje de sentirlo". Viendo los peses saltar del agua.

Imari: "tú no sabes como me siento" _._ Apunto de llorar he irse. Pero las palabras de yami lo detuvieron.

Yami: "si lo se, estas triste por la muerte de tu padre, sientes miedo por tu familia, guardas oscuridad en tu alma, culpa por no poder hacer nada y cobardía". Mientras usaba esa habilidad que tenia de ver lo que el alma oculta.

 _Imari:_ "yo no soy cobarde!". Molesto y intentando dar un golpe a yami.

El cual lo detuvo con su mano.

Yami: "yo lo era sabes, pero me arte y deje de serlo".Volteando a verlo directamente a los ojos.

Imari: "como?". Esperanzado tras mucho tiempo.

 _Yami:_ "deje de preocuparme por las emociones humanas, pero eso no servirá para ti" _._ Recordando como separo su alma y el controlaba ahora el cuerpo.

 _Imari:_ "a que te refieres". Con curiosidad infantil.

 _Yami:_ "yo nunca tuve familia o alguien que en verdad se preocupara de mi todos solo fingían que les interesaba, porque querían dinero…. Como gatou _"._ Viendo como cambiaba el semblante de imari. "El mundo esta podrido niño y kami-sama no le importa, pero hay otro dios".

El niño se sentó y estaba prestando total atención a yami, junto con un tsunami y tazuna que lo buscaban dejando a los ninjas en el comedor.

 _Yami:_ "un dios que no critica las acciones, un dios que actúa para salvar a quienes le sirven, un dios que detesta lo que se hace llamar luz y prefiere un mundo lleno de tinieblas donde todos puedan existir". Sabia que su discurso había hecho efecto tsunami, tazuna y imari estaban enganchados por la idea de un dios así."Aunque es imposible de creer el me volvió quien soy y solo tuve que hacer un pago".

 _Imari:_ "y que pagaste?". Muy interesado y pensando si el también podía pagar.

Yami: "mi vida". Ante esto los 3 escuchas se asombraron."Como te dije imari mi vida nunca fue difícil y en mi 6 cumpleaños la escoria de mi aldea me dio varios regalos, cosas que deberían haberme matado, peor no lo hicieron, gracias a ese dios, mi pago es que yo seré su arma, aquel que actué según el crea y cuando llegue el momento seré su portal a este mundo _"._ Mintiendo con maestría ya que el nunca firmo un acuerdo con un dios, simplemente era teatralidad."Yo pude no haber venido a esta aldea, pero el me dijo que viniera a cobrarle a alguien que lo traiciono".

Imari: "¿Quién?". Esperanzado y creyendo en ese dios.

Yami: "gatou….." Alegándose para terminar de dormir.

/ Al día siguiente./

Por primera vez kakashi se había dignado a entrenar a sus gennis, bueno a sasuke ya que sakura decía que no lo necesitaba tras subir perfectamente un árbol. El equipo 13, junto con ana estaba entrenando la katas básicas de sus estilos de espada hikari llevaba una katana ya estaba combatiendo contra ana la cual tenia la otra katana igual, lin estaba practicando con yugao debido a que aun le costaba coordinar sus dos espadas, ne estaba luchado contra clones de barro que según el había aprendido en yuki no sato, anko estaba torturando a dan para que escribiera un poema mientras que las serpientes de anko se lo intentaban comer. Justo en eso yami salió a ver como todos estaban entrenando, ne se detuvo y se acerco a yami.

Ne: "quiero tener una práctica contigo _"._ Mientras se inclinaba y guardaba su espada.

Hikari: "espera ne yo también quería tener una practica con ni-san". Mientras se acercaba a los dos jóvenes.

Lin: "esperen yo también" _._ El equipo se reunió frente a yami.

Esto causo que los integrantes de equipo trece iniciaran un pleito.

Yami: "porque no mejor, los 3 se enfrentan a mi" _._ Esto llamó la atención de todos.

 _Yugao:_ "estas seguro yami" _._ Preocupándose por el.

 _Yami:_ "serán fáciles de vencer".Molestando a los miembros del equipo 13 y a su sensei.

/ el equipo 13 vs yami/

Yugao dibujó un círculo de 5 mts y según las reglas quien saliera del círculo pierde, se valen todas las katas, la batalla termina cuando uno salga del círculo o cuando muera.

Yugao: "iso, ni , ichi , ya!".

El primero en ponerse en posición fue paro en una pierna, mientras que alzaba la mano derecha con una kiba, mientras la izquierda bajaba con otra kiba y la pierna izquierda la doblaba cerca de su corazón.

Lin puso sus espadas a los lados de su cuerpo con el filo para atrás, mientras ponía el pie derecho adelante.

Hikari se puso firme en el piso mientras ponía su mano en la funda y tomaba con la otra mano tomaba el mango.

Con ne era diferente el tenía su espada en la espalda y con la mano derecha tomo el mango.

Sakura: "porque no se mueven?".

Yugao: "es parte de las catas del kenjutsu. En una batalla de verdad tendrías unos segundos y un golpe para medir el nivel de fuerza, la precisión, la defensa, velocidad y el uso de la espada. Ellos están midiendo la postura según esta se puede deducir mucho _"._ Para junto a al árbol donde anko estaba sentada, entrenando a dan.

Uzu: "¿Cómo que yugao-sensei ?". a el siempre le intereso el kenjutsu pero por desgracia no era muy bueno con las espadas, es por eso que quería saber todo lo posible.

Yugao: "por ejemplo que lin es ambidextra pero si miras bien la derecha esta torcida lo que significa que no la domina bien, que hikari es lenta por eso puso una pose de impulso en el primer ataque, que la espada de ne debe de ser muy filosa o larga para que de un solo movimiento se aun corte letal o en el cazo de yami que esta dispuesto a dar una pelea desde el primer momento, es una postura de respuesta cualquier movimiento que reciba puede ser bloqueado y causara daño cuando lo bloque".Mientras parecía una teoría de la academia.

La primera en atacar fue hikari.

Desenfundo sus katana y se impulso contra yami, este ataque fue bloqueado por la kiba de la izquierda con esto yami salto y le dio una patada a hikari.

Esta retrocedió un metro.

La siguiente fue lin la cual lo ataco por la derecha y intento que quedara atrapado en un corte tijera, lo cual no ocurrió debido a las kibas chocaron contra las espadas deteniéndolas con el pico de sus espadas, yami salto manteniendo su peso no en sus espadas sino en las de lin la cual no soporto el peso y callo al piso.

El siguiente movimiento fue de ne el cual había aprovechado para desenfundar su espada la cual rozo la ropa de yami.

Yami retrocedió. Y luego observo como su prenda

Yami:"interesante". Quitándose la playera. _"_ Sabia de la existencia de esas espadas, mas sin embargo nunca había visto una, quien tiene su gemela?".

Con los demás.

Tazuna: "a que se refiere?".

Yugao: "la espada que ne usa es una espada de filo aserrado generalmente esta es creada con un a gemela que siempre se debe llevar, una espada sin filo." Recordando las palabras de kushina-sensei.

Anko: "quien aria una espada sin filo?". Ya que no le veía ninguna utilidad.

Yugao: "un maestro herrero que conoce el significado de cada espada". Pensativa. Mientras sostenla su espada de mango curvo.

Con yami

Esta vez los 3 espadachines se lanzaron contra yami.

Hikari y ne estaban atacando intentando herirlo mitras que lin atacaba ne las aperturas, algo que era inútil, debido a que cada movimiento era o bloqueado o no resultaba, yami se movía entre los 3 gennis haciendo piruetas, moviéndose de u lado a otro, cambiando de extremidad que empuñaba las kibas y dando no solo cortes, sino golpes y patadas..

Ne: _"_ es impresionante, esta es la famosa corriente de evasión" _._ Intrigado por ese estilo tan único de evitar recibir daño en combate.

Yami mientras saltaba sobre lin _: "_ la reconociste, sip si fuera la de ataque me movería afuera, pero como es dentro es la de evasión" _._

 _Lin: creo que no le hemos hecho ni un corte._ Si era cierto yami no tenia ni el más pequeño indicio de daño.

Hikari: "y míranos" _._ Sus ropas tenían ciertos cortes y sus pieles también o moretones. _Kenjutsus : corte remolino de hikari._ hikari inicio a girar mientras se acercaba a yami.

Yami : _kenjutsu: corte de desenvaine. Las_ Kibas bloquearon el remolino y con una patada yami lanzo a hikari fuera del círculo, pero con la pierna de la patada tomo la espada.

Yugao: "impresionante." Viendo como yami iniciaba a avanzar cambiando de pie o mano las espadas (mas referencias el general grievous de star wars guerras clónicas las del 2003).

Mientras que lin estaba en problemas yami se había centrado en solo atacarla a ella, corte desde la patada ascendente, para luego un yami en una sola mano iniciará a girar con las piernas cual remolino y la kantana de hikari le cortara cerca de las rodillas, anclando las kibas hikari en el piso yami lanzo la katana de hikari la cual lin bloqueo, solo par después ser lanzada fuera del circulo por un corte gemelo.

yami: " creo que estaba esperando esto o no?" ne solo asintió. "vale hay que divertirnos" mientras movía las kibas a sus lados he iniciaba a girar mientras avanzaba,

ne bloqueaba y intentaba no perder terreno, hasta que yami dejo de girar pero inicio a atacar de manera ascendente y descendente.

Ne: _kenjutsu: los doce cortes._ Ne inicio a atacar con su espada empuñada con las dos manos.

Yami sonreía al bloquear cada uno de los ataques que ne intentaba acertarle, aunque no podía ver su rostro, por sus ojos sabia que estaba enojado de fallar. Yami no bloqueo el último corte, ya que ne venia corriendo directo a yami solo se movió a un lado y le puso el pie haciéndolo caer fuera del círculo.

Yugao: "eso fue muy interesante". Tras ver como sus alumnos habían perdido el entrenamiento.

Ne: "espero poder volver a entrenar"

Lin:" yo también"

Yami:" tal vez después" . Mientras entraba de nuevo a la casa.

/salto de tiempo/

En la noche yami estaba dormido sobre el techo de la casa de tazuna, porque razón porque esperaba que una de sus invocaciones le trajera un pergamino, además que ya no soportaba a los equipos 7 y 13, hay dejado medio muerto a un inútil sasuke uchiha y poco le falto para matar a la pelirosas, su sensie los intento detener claro que ahora había perdido sus libros por un accidenté. Mientras que el equipo 13 no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre como había aprendido el arte de la espada.

Un ruido lo desconcentró.

El chirrido similar al de un murciélago aviso su llegada, un gigantesco murciélago humanoide con una mascara en la espalda había descendido y en su cara de murciélago traía un pequeño pergamino.

 _ **Mo: " yami-sama"**_ mientras asía una reverencia _ **" el pergamino que solicitó".**_ Soltando el pergamino en las manos de yami, para luego emprender de nuevo su vuelo y a lo legos tomara a un niño pequeño para alimentarse.

Vio el pergamino " **como plantar un durazno"**

Yami: "revé-lame lo que ocultas" mientras usaba su kin para revelar los secretos del pergamino.

El pergamino cambio y mostró la palabra **llave.**

Yami sonrió y lo guardo.

Poco a poco inicio a cerrar sus ojos y termino en un profundo sueño.

/continente espiritual/

Shirona estaba encerada en su cuarto mientras leía todos los pergaminos y libros referentes a "el" y a las supuestas reencarnaciones de ying y yang.

Shirona con ojeras: "reencarnación numero 4"

4: **se dice que yang reencarno en la vida de la lady song una bella mujer que era protegida ciegamente por sus hermanos y padres, un día en joven herrero llamado ki se presento** **ante la familia y pidió la mano de la joven, el padre le dijo que para eso primero debería conseguir los 5 tesoros de kaguya y luego batirse en batalla contra los 9 hombres que custodiaba a song. El joven haci lo izo en menos de una año regreso con la rama enjoyada de la isla osaré, la estatua de buda desde el continente corporal, la concha del mar profundo que ocultaba el tesoro de la vida, una túnica de piel de rata de fuego y por ultimo la gema del cuello del dragón aunque también volvió con un colmillo del mismo y con una flor para la lady. Ki venció a los 9 hombres y le regalo a la princesa la flor, con esta los dos se casaron.**

 **Pero ki nunca dejo de ser un herrero con la estatua de el dios buda y con la concha del mar profundó izo la** **Ken mangetsu.**

Esto causa que shirona viera la espada que ella usaba ya que tenían la misma descripción y el mismo nombre.

 **la abuela de song con las joyas de la rama y rompieron la gema del dragon, las uso para hacer un rosario de 3000 abalorios.**

Shirona esta ves vio el rosario que tenia en una mesa de noche hay estaban tres mil cuentas de distintos colores y siempre su escudo era un dragón.

 **La madre de song con la tela de ratón de fuego cosió un hermoso kimono rojo, que con el fuego cambiaba de color, como era tradición el emblema de la familia de esposo quedo retratado en la parte de atrás del kimono un árbol.**

Shirona tocaba el qué estaba usando era el mismo de la historia ya que ella lo había visto cambiar ante el fuego además que era imposible que se quemara.

 **Mas sin embargo ki no quiso desperdiciar materiales, con la garra de drago, la rama sin joyas y los restos de las otras 4 reliquias izo otra arma la** **Shingetsu no ken, pero esta arma era muy peligrosa ya que llamaba una gran cantidad de demonios, monstruos y espectros, ki junto a song crearon una prisión para la espada y ocultaron la llave en un pergamino.**

Shirona : (pergamino… como el que robaron, ha! Esto están estresante, mientras mas miro en mis vidas pasadas peor es, de verdad porque kami-sama me esta maldiciendo) soltó un bostezó (tal vez deba dormir un poco). Mientras tomaba rumbo a su cama para dormir un poco.

/ ( recuerdo. Vida 12 salvajes) / lugar una isla en el mundo de las invocaciones.

Una mujer de piel algo oscura, pelirroja que estaba vestida con la piel de un lobo estaba cocinando, hoy su esposo había cazado a un antílope y le había dado la carne para que la hiciera comestible, los 2 eran los únicos habitantes de esta isla.

Hoshoku: "rea pasa algo" decía un hombre de cabello gris y varias marcas de combates, mientras pintaba una mascara de teatro.

Rea: "no solo pensaba" probando la comida y sirviéndola en dos cuencos.

Hoshuku: "en que?" viendo como su pareja se acercaba con la comida tibia.

Rea: "dime quieres regresar a ese mundo" dando un sorbo a su comida.

Hoshuku:" sabes que no, si volviéramos nos separarían y ¿porque la pregunta?" decía mientras mordía la pierna del ciervo.

Rea: " crees que este sea el mejor lugar para nuestra descendencia?" esto causo de hoshoku casi se ahogara con el caldo.

Hoshoku: "si, si lo seria" mientras por "accidente" dejaba caer un poco de caldo en las prendas de rea.

Rea: " idiota! Que te pasa" hasta que noto como la veía." O no ahora no" hoshoku se abalanzó y beso el cuello de rea, la cual dejo escapar un pequeño gemido.

Hoshoku " me detengo?" mientras veía atreves de las pieles los pezones ya levantados.

Rea: " ya quítate de una vez el taparrabos!" grito rea.

/ lemon ( es mi según do lemon así que la verdad no se lo que escribo)

Hoshoku no perdió tiempo y obedeció a rea, mientras que ella inicio a quitarse las prendas que traía, pero su piel estaba mojada por el caldo.

Hoshoku:" descuida yo te limpio" menciono mientras con su lengua iniciaba a lamer la piel de rea, primero el cuello, luego fu descendiendo entre la midas, hasta los pezones oscuros de rea y los inicio a lamer y succionar.

Rea: " siiiii…sigue… te …lo…aaaa" hoshoku había mordido leve mente el pezón derecho mientras había pellizcado el izquierdo.

Hoshoku: "¿te gusta?" mientras seguía descendiendo para "limpiar" a rea.

Con un caminar muy lento llego al vientre de rea y poco a poco fue bajando hasta la vagina de la mujer pelirroja.

Rea le jalo del cabello para luego girarlo y quedar sobre de el.

Rea_: "ya estoy limpia y quiero ser yo quien se divierta". Prácticamente todo lo decía fuera de si.

Hoshoku: "adelante". Rea lo beso.

Mientras que discretamente movía sus caderas par quedar enzima del miembro de hoshoku.

Con un solo movimiento rea se incrustó el miembro y inicio a mover las caderas sobre el.

Haci pasaron los minutos y iban cambiando de posición hasta que después de 30 minutos rea finalmente perdió la batalla y tuvo su orgasmo.

Tras esto los dos se tumbaron sobre las pieles de un oso.

Rea: "sabes te amo hoshoku sha-batusai." Mientras lo besaba.

Hoshoku: "y yo a ti rea uzumaki" mientras la mujer volvía a frotarse contra el.

Yami:" otra ronda" mientras su apariencia cambiaba.

Shirona: "a que esperas". Cambiando su forma y besándolo.

/ lemon fin/

/ Con shirona/

Shirona se había despertado de ese sueño, tan real y estaba toda sudada y roja.

Shirona: (porque diablos soñé eso, yoooo… no puedo sentir esas cosas) cerró los ojos y las imágenes volvieron.( debo purificarme en la cascada) saliendo por un cambio de ropas y se dirigió a una cascada a las 12 pm.

/ Con yami/ 5 am

Había despertado porque se había caído del techo, estaba incrustado en una con picos que dañaba su espalda.

Yami: (genial ese sueño… es mucho mas raro que los anteriores) cuando se levanto sintió algo raro en sus pantalones (que demonios!) los toco y estaban húmedos. (Hasta aquí). De un solo salto se echo al rió que estaba cerca de la casa de tazuna. (Genial y son mis únicos pantalones) pensaba mientras hundía la cabeza en el agua.

* * *

/ salto de tiempo/ una semana.

Ana se había encargado de unos matones que habían ido a por la familia de tazuna.

Anko estaba vigilando los alrededores de la casa.

Mientras que en el puente el equipo 13 estaba luchando contra unos bandidos que había traído zabuza, sakura estaba en el piso desmayada al ver que sus sasuke estaba como alfiletero humano, mientras que uzu estaba enfrentándose al ninja de kiri que se había llevado a zabuza, kakashi para barría estaba de nuevo en una prisión de agua pero esta vez era yami quien lo había metido. dan estaba protegiendo a tazuna.

Yami y zabuza estaban luchando en la parte sin terminar del puente y en el agua.

 _Zabuza: suiton: dragón de agua!_ De sus pies el imponente dragón surgió listo para atacara yami.

 _Yami: raiton : torbellino sextuplico de dragones._ De las 2 kibas salieron 3 dragones que iniciaron a girar y destruyeron el dragón de zabuza el cual salto de nuevo al puente ya que era peligroso seguir enfrentando a alguien que usaba rayo en el agua.

Con forme corría zabuza evitaba los rayos de yami, además de unas extrañas piezas de rubíes amarillos que salían cada vez que yami usaba sus uñas.

Zabuza: "mierda pensé que te podría vencer" mientras bloqueaba un corte de yami que se dirigía a su cara.

Yami: "yo no, eres muy débil sabes" mientras cargaba raiton en sus kibas poniéndolas de un color amarillo, para volver a romper la kunikiribocho. "ultimas palabras" apuntando el filo de las kibas al cuello de zabuza.

Pero esta vez unos sembons de hielo le dieron en la espalda.

Yami: "y que debería gritar de dolor" menciono yami mientras se volteaba a ver al ninja responsable del ataque. "sabes amigo, no tengo nada en tu contra pero me estorbas en matar a zabuza" mientras guardaba las kibas." Así que porque no terminamos esto". Sacando de nuevo sus garras.

/haku vz yami/

El ninja enmascarado hablo.

Haku: "no permitiré que dañes a zabuza-sama" mientras el ambiente se asía mas frio.

Yami :" como quieras" mientras se paraba en cuatro patas y saltaba contra le ninja de kiri. _Elemento sangre katon : espadas de sangre."_ Las 8 líneas salieron de los dedos de yami he intentaron darle a haku quien evito el ataque.

 _Haku: elemento hielo: dragon-trigre de hielo._ Mientras que el agua cercana se congelaba y un gigantesco dragón se dirigía contra yami.

 _Yami: elemento sangre raiton: cuchillas de sangre._ Las piezas individuales de cristales golpearon el dragón y los destruyeron.

Haku esquivaba los que se dirigieron hacia el, hasta que 5 le dieron en diferentes partes de su cuerpo y este dejo de responder.

Haku: "(que pasa)" no podía mover los pies y sus no coordinaba bien sus manos.

Yami: _ketsueki seibun no jutsu: puños de diamante sangriento._ Sus puños se cubrieron del diamante rojo y el inicio a usar como guantes de box contra haku.

El pobre chico estaba siendo usado como muñeco de práctica podía sentir como sus huesos se rompían. Con sus pocas fuerzas invoco un escudo de hielo, el cual no duro mucho contra un golpe directo de diamante.

Con un poderoso derechazo yami lo mando varios metros sobre el puente y con las dos manos juntas lo regreso de un impacto al puente.

Zabuza: " haku!". Mientras se ponía de pie.

Tazuna: "ten mas cuidado!" viendo el cráter que se había creado en el piso.

Haku con la mascara rota: (creo que he fallado, lo siento tanto zabuza-sama) antes de que yami le cayera enzima y de un golpe lo mandara directo al fondo del mar.

Aunque solo yami noto como de las lagrimas de haku unas manos salía he iniciaban a succionar al pobre ninja.

Yami: en un susurro" listo uno mas a salvo". Mientras tomaba el mango de sus kibas. "en que estaba".

Zabuza: "pagaras por esto" mientras mataba a uno de los maleantes que le ayudaba y reparaba la kubikiribocho.

A zabuza ya no le importaba nada, aunque yami le hiciera cortes profundos o lo quemara, no sentía dolor, estaba totalmente fuera de si.

Cargaba la espada contra yami y ya no defendía, solo atacaba.

Yami: "sabes siempre que se ver esa cara en ti" mientras cargaba raiton rojo en las kibas y las chocaba en la kubikiribocho y la electricidad destruyera los brazos de zabusa, clavando la espada en el puente.

Un zabuza sin manos aun seguía atacando esta ves con solo patadas y con una kunai en la boca.

Yami bloque la kunai y clavó las kibas en el cuerpo de zabuza.

Kibas ( finalmente una sangre tan oscura como la tuya!, nuestra sed finalmente se ha saciado, ya no podremos enseñarte mas o ser mas fuertes ya estamos completas) esas fueron las ultimas palabras de las kibas antes de quedarse calladas para siempre.

Yami: "hasta pronto zabuza-san" mientras cortaba el cuerpo moviendo las kibas para sacarlas.

Gatou:" veo que me has ahorrado un salario" decía el pequeño hombre rodeado de mas de 1000 matones al ver caer a zabuza. " atención!, destruyan la aldea, pueden quedarse con las mujeres, yo solo quiero el puente". Todos sus hombres se disponían a correr.

Pero algo los detuvo yami dejo salir su presencia, el aire era muy pesado tanto que la prisión de agua se rompió y todos los que estaban medio muertos terminaron de morir, yami inicio a avanzar rumbo a gatou.

Gatou totalmente aterrado: " no… dejen…que se acerque!"

Los matones de gatou obedecieron y atacaron a yami.

Yami: _katon: espadas de sangre._ Cada una de las líneas se divido y corto mínimo 20 hombres.

Yami: raiton : _chillas de sangre._ Esta vez más de mil cuchillas salieron de sus manos y chocaron con todos los que tuvieran a su paso.

Yami no perdió tiempo y uso sus pies y espadas para atacar.

Brazoa, torsos, piernas, cabezas, salían volando mientras el numero de matones disminuía.

Maton: "yo me voy" corrió dos metros antes de ser partido por la mitad por un látigo de sangre, esto alerto a los 20 matones que quedaban vivos, también intentaron escapar, para también ser partido en dos.

Al final solo quedan un muy asustado gatou, rodeado de cadáveres, mientras yami cubierto totalmente de sangre se acercaba, prácticamente solo se podían distinguir sus ojos y dientes, era lo único que no estaba bañando del liquido carmesí.

Gatou: " no por favor!, te daré lo que quieras, te daré toda mi fortuna pero por favor perdóname la vida". Yami solo se reía secamente.

Yami:" el dinero no me interesa, no tienes nada de valor que yo quiere" sujeto del cuello al pobre hombre, mientras sus garras se afilaban. Se acercó a su oído y susurro" solo quito a mi competencia". Apretando el cuello del hombre que estaba morado.

Gatou: "no me digas que tu eres… ya….mi…" esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que su cabeza fuera separada del cuerpo.

Al voltearse podía ver como todo el pueblo y como los ninjas lo miraban, muchos incrédulos que un solo joven hubiera hecho todo eso y otros ( sakura, uzu, hikari, ana, ne, lin, yugao y kakashi) con miedo y asco.

/salto de tiempo 3 días después/

Los ninjas de konoha ya se iban, tras la muerte da gato, la reparación y limpieza del puente, avanzó rápidamente cuando mascaras nacionales llegaron, estos decían haber sido contratados para ayudar a la finalización del puente y a la reconstrucción de la cuidad.

Todo el pueblo se alegro por esto, además que celebraron a los héroes que salvaron su aldea, bueno solo celebraron a yami, el cual comió como si nunca mas lo fuera a hacer.

Sasuke despertó justo cuando todos se iban y sakura no había hablado desde que vio como yami a había mancado el puente de sangre, sus "hermanos" habían estado callados el primer día pero después volvieron a ser como siempre, ana lo veía preocupada, ne murmuro un se parecen, mientras que anko y dan le restaban importancia, dan ya había visto de lo que el podía ser capas, mentiría si dijera que anko no amaba el ver sangre correr.

Se despedían de toda la familia de tazuna y yami disimuladamente les había dejado un libro (un libro del obscurantismo, que hablaba de si mismo) .

Cuando los ninjas de konoha se alejaron una plática se llevo acabo.

Imari: " abuelo como le pondrás al puente?"

Tazuna: "pensaba en el gran puente tazuna". Sonriendo, y a nadie le agrado el nombre.

Imari: "y porque no mejor, yami no ken". Decía mientras veía la espada de zabuza clavada en medio del puente y protegida por varios hombres de mascaras nacionales.

Tazuna: " si es nombre se oye genial" ….. Mientras escribía con pintura el nombre del puente. **" ¡el gran puente de yami no ken!"**. Todo el pueblo se sentía feliz de ver el nombre de su salvador inscrito ene l puente.

Mientras disimuladamente mascaras nacionales iniciaban sus planes.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 7**_

 _ **Notas: abran notado que yami esta un poco débil, si es por que aun esta cansado tras el ritual.**_

 _ **Nota 2: si cada estilo de combate con espadas y las mismas tiene historias.**_

 _ **Nota 3: las invocaciones de yami, son los hijos de hoshoku y rea. Por eso usan las mascaras.**_

 _ **Nota 4: las mascaras es su punto débil, ya que ellos no tienen una forma definida, sino que cada mascara puede escoger, un objeto, un animal o una planta y con esta crear una forma de depredador.**_

 _ **Nota 5: sip shirona y yami sueñan y siente lo mismo que sus sueños, todo!.**_

 _ **Nota 66: que creen que pasara con el país de las olas, ahora que mascaras nacionales y un corrompido imari inicien a predicar la palabra de yami.**_

 _ **Nota 7: no no es un harem, sin embargo yami podría tener un "sana diversión" con algunas ninjas ya sea de konoha o de otras aldeas.**_

 _ **Nota 8: shirona y yami se encontraran para los exámenes chunnin.**_

 _ **Nota 9: adiviné la diferencia de horario entre los dos continentes.**_

 _ **Nota 10 : a una tal sasusaku no se que no y no esta historia es mía y no voy a poner a sasuke con o un dios porque se va con orochimaru. De hecho orochimaru va a morir muy pronto.**_

 _ **Nota 11: los 10 jinchirikis y los 10 bijuus (recuerde que kurama esta a medias) se reunirán para la tercera parte del examen chunnin y también yami se terminara de formar ese día.**_

 _ **Nota 12: quieren intro ya tengo una escrita. Voten si o no por una intro.**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	8. me enamore, hilo rojo, anuncio

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

Dejen muchos reviws por favor.

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Irealiti: bueno bueno bueno como estamos, hehe creo que es necesario decir que ya tengo una forma física y pronto la anunciaré, además también quiero aclarar porque he estado un poco ausente.**

 **He estado trabajando en una serie para youtube.**

 **He estado trabajando en un nuevo comic para mi página de devianart mi Nick en la descripción de mi perfil.**

 **Además que reiniciaron las clases.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **J.A.U:** cita si claro.

 **Alexander:** no minato no lo sabe la investigación fue hecha por los ambus del consejo y no yami no lo matara a no ser que se le ponga en medio ya que lo considera un insecto.

 **Metalero anarkista:** me alegro.

 **Skull S o F:** me alegra que te guste esta historia y si el veneno lo seguiré pronto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

* * *

 _ **Irealiti: intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido… (Se ve a un pequeño naruto sentando en un tronco viendo la luna).**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla... (Se ve a una niña shirona jugando con una pelota mientras ve la luna).**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? (se ve al consejo de konoha y a muchos ancianos que visten como monjes).**

 **SOLO TU! ( Los dos niños se levanta y gritan)…..**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida? (la shinigami esta cargando a un dormido yami y a shirona niños en sus brazos los cuales están ensangrentados.)**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado. (Se ve a los unnis y a las invocaciones de yami pasar hambre, mientras que los humanos se bañan en vino y desperdician comida)**

 **Cuando un parásito se zacea, un inocente mata (danzo y el consejo sonríen y mientras naruto es golpeado)**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!. (Las 2 espadas chocan mientras dos sombras las empuñan una azul y otra roja)**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata ( shirona inicia a llorar , mientras yami empapado de sangre sonríe)**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna (los 9 bijuus son encadenados, mientras sus jinchirikis están siendo sujetados por raíces)**

 **Que tu alma guié, pero no que ame (shirona le da un beso a yami mientras este le abraza de las caderas.)**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU! (Los 5 kages están hablando mientras que una mariposa plateada los sobrevuela)**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima (se ve a un ejercito de ninjas y monjes frente a uno de enmascarados y los demonios).**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado (kage salta para enfrentarse a un dragón que lanza fuego de su boca).**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia (mira y haku, luchan contra ame y un samurái de pelo verde)**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca, (se muestra a un hombre en un templo llorando)**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería (el hombre inicia a llorar y se arranca el rostro).**

 **O la oscuridad reinara (yami inicia a reír, para luego iniciarse a convertir a su verdadera forma y rugir).**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU! (shirona salta con su espada contra yami monstruo la imagen se congela).**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas (fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

* * *

Capitulo 8: "¿me enamoré?, la cita del hilo rojo, anuncios."

/3:00 pm/

Yami estaba furioso no furioso es una palabra muy grande el estaba harto que los inútiles harumo y uchiha fueran tan lentos el equipo 14 estaba acostumbrado a realizar 2 misiones al día, anqué esta significara volver demasiado rápido a la aldea. Pero sus cuerpos ya se habían acostumbrado, mientras que el equipo 13 les podían seguir el ritmo, pero del equipo 7 solo uzu los podía seguir, mientras que el sensei y sus compañeros eran demasiado lentos.

Yami: "si no se apresuran les asesinare!" grito. Mientras desenfundaba sus espadas.

Como si el diablo los amenazará el equipo 7 salió corriendo más rápido que yami.

* * *

/base subterránea de yami/ 2:00 pm mismo día/

Haku estaba despertando, tenía su cuerpo vendado y era cubierto por una cobija.

Haku: " donde estoy?" mientras se intentaba incorporar, pero su cuerpo no le respondía bien.

Mira: "veo que despertaste" apareció mira trayendo consigo un bandeja con comida y agua, claro en su rostro no había ninguna emoción. "no te intentes mover, estas muy herido y tus ropas estaban muy dañadas tanto que tuve que quitártelas para repararlas". Señalando a un maniquí que tenia puesto el kimono de batalla de haku.

Haku se sonrojo ligeramente.

Haku: " quien eres?" verdaderamente interesado en conocer a su rescatadora la cual le estaba dando de comer un caldo.

Mira: "mira, soy la primera seguidora de yami-sama" mención mientras volvía a meter la cuchara en el plato y volvía a alimentar a haku.

Haku abrió los ojos al reconocer el nombre.

Haku: "pero el me mato". Muy asustado y con comida cayendo de su boca.

Mira: "yami –sama no te mato solo te salvo de la masacre que el provocaría" mientras con una servilleta limpiaba el rostro de haku.

Haku: "cuanto tiempo llevo aquí" mira le había dado agua.

Mira: "unos tres días" mientras ponía el plato vacío en la bandeja y tomaba un cuchara con un extraño liquido amarillo "bebe es medicina".

Haku: "y zabusa-sama" preocupado por su dueño.

Mira: "murió, yami-sama lo mato" mientras tomaba su espejo y mostraba las imágenes de la muerte de zabuza y la masacre que realizo yami.

Haku estuvo unos minutos en silencio, hasta inicio a llorar.

Mira:" porque lloras "con su típico rostro inexpresivo.

Haku: "he perdido mi propósito en la vida, no pude proteger a zabuza-sama" mira le tendió un pañuelo.

Mira:" eres como yo" por una ves un deje de tristeza apareció en su cara." Alguien mato a mi familia y yo fui secuestrada, cuando mi vida ya no tenia sentido yami-sama asesino a mi secuestradora y me salvo". Su espejo mostró las imágenes de yami matando a ameyuri ringo. "sabes tu eres como una espada legendaria". Sonriendo a haku, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Haku:" a que te refieres?" confundido.

Mira: "las espadas legendarias debe servir a quien haya matado a su anterior dueño" mientras volvía a acostar a haku. "y yami-sama mato al tuyo" apago la vela que alumbraba la habitación. "debes descansar aun estas herido". Parándose y cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Haku: (creo que me enamore) pensó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

/konoha no sato 9:00 pm/

Los equipos ya habían vuelto de sus misiones y cada quien tomo rumbo a sus respectivos hogares. Bueno menos yami que fue convencido por los gemelos de cenar en su casa.

Uzu: "ni-san tengo una duda" mencionó el peli naranja mientras camina a su lado.

Yami: "cual" un poco relajado, pero molesto porque le dolía la espalda.

Uzu: " bueno.." pero fue interrumpido por hikari.

Hikari: "donde aprendiste el estilo de empuñadura fluida.". Esa duda yami nunca se las había contestado a nadie.

Yami:" las kibas me lo enseñaron ya que fueron creadas para ese estilo, pero todos sus dueños usaban otros estilos y como yo no tenia uno ellas me lo enseñaron." Respondiendo le a su "hermana", mientras los 3 entraban al complejo uzumaki en konoha.

Uzu: "nee-san esa no era mi duda" molesto y jalándo le los cachetes a su hermana antes de que kushina saliera por los gritos de hikari le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

Kushina: "uzu namikaze uzumaki que te he dicho de molestar a tu hermana" mientras su cabello se alzaba de manera anti gravitacional en 9 coletas.

Yami: "cierto niñato, que te ha dicho" el aura oscura rodeo a yami, mientras sus ojos brillaban y sus garras salían.

Un pobre uzu estaba atrapado entre la exjinchurikis del kyibu y yami.

Minato: "ya, ya, dejen de amenazar al pobre" decía un pobre minato, que recibió la mirada de su furica esposa y una mirada que reclamaba sangré de parte de yami.

Uzu: "bueno mi duda era porque tienes es cinta roja en tu cabello" señalando la cinta que yami usaba para amarar su largo cabello en la parte baja.

Yami: "porque" furico "porque…" buscando una respuesta. "La verdad no se" encogiéndose de hombros.

Esto causo que su "familia" se cayera para atrás.

Minato: "bueno porque no entran a cenar".

Todos entraron a casa mientras yami intentaba recordar porque tenía esa cinta en el cabello.

* * *

/ pasado./

Se ve a un niño de 9 años con cabello blanco con una sota y una mochila, que esta persiguiendo a una niña de 9 años que tiene el cabello azul amarado en una cita roja y lleva puesto un vestido.

Fa:" no me atrapas, no me atrapas" gritaba la niña mientras iniciaba a escalar una casa.

Rei:" espera debemos volver al entrenamiento" grito el joven llegando al techo de la construcción de un solo, salto.

Fa:" mira no es hermoso" viendo el atardecer.

Rei:" tienes razón" el niño se quito su mochila y saco la comida que llevaba. "fa sabes que debemos entrenar para dominar el kin" mientras le pasaba una bola de arroz.

Fa: "lo se pero, va tu eres el mejor en esa cosa y yo soy un desastre ni un simple escudo puedo invocar" decía la niña muy molesta.

Rei estaba pensativo asta qué tuvo una idea. Se quito su pulsera he inicio a recitar un conjuro. "sabes el kin si es difícil de manejar pero cuando tienes un apoyo es mucho mejor" le tomo la mano mientras le colocaba la pulsera.

Fa:" pero es lo único que te queda de tu madre" negando el obsequio.

Rei: "ella me dijo que esa pulsera siempre me protegería y yo quiero que te cuide a ti" mientras le sonreía.

Fa: "entonces acepta esto" tomo la cinta de su cabello y la amaro a su dedo meñique." Según el libro el kin mas fuerte es el del amor y esta cinta lo representa, mientras la lleves nada te matara" mientras ataba el otro extremo a su dedo.

Rei:" aceptó tu regalo fa" una luz los envolvió.

Fa: "mi primera cita fue genial" mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía corriendo.

Rei:" espera fa!" el niño de nuevo inicio a perseguirla.

Fa: " nananna no me atrapas" mientras le sacaba la lengua.

* * *

/fin del recuerdo/

Continente espiritual 3 pm

Shirona y kendo su hermano habían sido citados por los sabios, la anciana los requería.

Kendo era un chico peliverde con la apariencia de (kenshi pero sin la x en su cara y en lugar de ser roja su ropa es verde).

Kendo: "he ne-san porque crees que la anciana solicitará esta reunión" al ver al kuso, a jhun, ko, a los gemelos y ame, junto con otros guerreros dirigirse al anfiteatro.

Shirona: "no lo se tal vez tenga que ver con "EL", todos los monjes han estado actuando raro esta semana". Cierto era ya que muchos se veían cansados y algunos muy nerviosos.

Kendo:" y que esperaba hemos perdido 40 hombres en 4 semanas! Y ni mencionar los 2000 caza monstruos" menciono mientras su hermana solo lo ignoro.

Al entrar al anfiteatro cada quien tomo su asiento, mientras los 5 sabios estaban sentados mientras una mujer ya muy vieja estaba sentada en posición de loto mientras jugaba con unas piedras.

Anciana: " shirona! Ven aquí quiero a mi discípula a mi lado" grito la anciana, a lo que shirona se sentó a su lado.

Sabio de fuego:" disculpe anciana para que nos ha llamado". Decían un sabio que portaba una túnica roja.

Anciana: " tiempos oscuros se avecinan!, las piedras me lo han dicho, lo veo y tu también o no shirona" mientras movía las piedras y volteaba a ver a shirona.

Sabio del viento:" a que se refieren" muy dudoso.

Shirona:" yami ha regresado". Los más jóvenes y algunos no conocían el nombre. Los que si lo hacían se les escapo un jadeo y los sabios gritaban.

Anciana: "SILENCIO!" a todo pulmón , todos se sentaron y no se emitía ruido. "es lo que me temía, el vuelto" las piedras que tenia iniciaron a salir volando y solo quedaron dos una blanca y otra negra las cuales iniciaba a chocar entre si. "interesante." La piedra negra salió volando hacia al cielo y la piedra blanca golpeo la frente de shirona. "muy interesante".

Shirona:" eso dolió" mientras tenia el moretón en la frente. Y a lo legos en otro continente una piedra rompía la ventana de la cocina y golpeaba a yami directo en la frente.

Anciana: "una ves la luz y la oscuridad se encuentren el balance se hará, mas si algo hace que la luz se debilite o la oscuridad crezca, el mundo lo pagara" hablo muy fuerte la anciana." Shirona, lo que niegas se hará y debes hacer que el guerrero descansé, doma a la bestia, has que un hombre se concrete" muchos no entendían las palabras "! El mal viene de otro lugar, shirona, kendo, jhun, ame, muso, ko, gemelos! Deben ir al continente elemental, a la aldea de las hojas, hay esta el ser que tiene a yami en su cuerpo, shirona usa tus "encantos" y calma a ser antes de que sea indetenible, partirán mañana al alba" sentencio la anciana antes de levantarse he irse.

Sabio de la tierra: "ya la escucharon tomara un mes el viaje hasta el continente rápido ha por sus cosas" los mencionados corrieron como alma que lleva el shinigami.

Shirona: ("encantos" a que se referirá, me llevare todos mis libros de conjuros por su acaso) entonces un bastón le golpeo la cabeza.

Anciana: " me refería a tus encantos femeninos!" menciono la anciana de 250 años " enserio niña tienes 14 años y no te interesan los chicos!" menciono mientras shirona rodaba los ojos y la anciana le volvía a pegar." No me gires los ojos niña, yo a tu edad ya era una mujer completa, aunque claro, después mi amado rei murió" un deje de tristeza paso por su rostro.

Shirona: "fa-sama esta exagerando" la anciana la miro, "no es eso solo".

Fa: " los sueños verdad?, sabes niña, creo que esto te ayudara mucho" se quito una pulsera " a mi me ha protegido a ti lo hará , solo cuídala" la anciana cerro la puerta y se fue. (Creo que el nuevo yin es muy inestable, rei nunca fue haci, solo espero que la niña lo logre, no quiero morir aun soy joven)".

Shirona: (me protegerá) usando su kin vio que la pulsera tenia un encanto de protección reforzado por amor. ( Esta pulsera es indestructible y su escudo es mas fuerte que el mío, la cuidare bien fa-san, ahora que ropa llevare para el continente elemental?"

* * *

/continente elemental/

Yami tenia un chichón en la cabeza gracias a una piedra que había entrado de a toda velocidad, contra su cabeza.

Kushima: "estas bien" preocupada por su "hijo".

Yami: "si no es nada" mientras seguía comiendo el tradicional ramen uzumaki.

Minato: "no les molesta que veamos las noticias en la televisión" mencionando el aparato raro aun para muchos en la aldea.

Nadie negó.

Minato: "bien veamos aquí esta canal 4". Se ve a una mujer reportera en el gran puente yami no ken.

 **Reportera "Hoy la noticia estelar es que nami va albergar otra gran obra de ingeniería, el arquitecto tazuna anuncio hoy que el presidente de mascaras nacionales, lo contrato, para hacer un tren que conecte todo el continente elemental, ahora vamos a una conferencia realizada en ame".**

 **/ cambia señal a ame/**

 **Reportero: "como pueden ver a mis espaldas están los representantes de mascaras nacionales, quienes acaban de firmar un contrato para que ame sea el punto central de este gran sistema de ferrocarriles y trenes que conectaran al continente entero, esperen la representante del dueño de mascaras nacionales va hablar".**

 **mira: " mucho gusto, tengo un mensaje de hoshoku-sama, como mascaras nacionales no cuenta con los hombres requeridos para la protección del tren, mi jefe me a pedido lanzar un concurso que por el momento se llevara en konoha no sato , el hokage ya firmo los papeles, verán este concurso es simple, hoshoku-sama quiere ver que aldea seria la mejor para proteger al tren por ende este concurso les pide su mejor participación, la recompensa es para los ninjas que resulten ganadores un sueldo de 1 000 000 ryus por día y a la aldea que resulte ganadora, se le contratara para la protección del tren y se le pagara 100 000 000 000 ryus mensuales, por sus servicios, este es el anuncio de hoshoku-sama , sin mas me retiro".**

/al día siguiente/

El continente elemental estaba, vuelto patas arriba, en especial konoha el anuncio de que serrina los que albergarían este concurso que se realizaría solo entre gennis porque era su examen era impresionante, muchos clanes de inmediato se pusieron a enseñar a sus herederos para que dieran una gran impresión a mascaras nacionales, un claro ejemplo era hinata hyuga la cual había medio matado a 20 hombres de la rama primaria y 40 de la secundaria con los que entrenaba y había herido a su neji.

Mientras que el consejo estaba pensando en como controlar a yami, ya que aunque lo negaran el era el mayor prodigio desde el primer hokage y si lo tenían de su lado el concurso seria fácil de ganar.

/ en suna/

El kazekage estaba entrenado personalmente a sus hijos y intentaba ayudar a gaara a controlar el poder de ichibi, suna quería ese contrato, ellos eran una de la s5 grandes aldeas pero eran la mas pobre, ese dinero les sentaría muy bien.

/en kiri/

Yagura, estaba viendo al equipo que enviaría a los exámenes y había pensado en mandar de sensei a utakata, si ese tren conectaría toda la tierra y que kiri se hiciera con ese tren les daría una mayor ventaja, en cualquier caso, el dinero y trabajar con mascaras nacionales era le motivación necesaria para que el mismo fuera quien entrenase a los gennis.

/en ame/

Pain estaba pensando, mascaras nacionales habi negado participar con akatsuki mas sin embargo el habían propuesto el negoció de su vida y claro que lo tomo, el ahora pensaba a que gennis de su aldea enviaría para ganar el contrato.

/ En kusa/

El líder de la aldea ya tenía a sus equipos listos, ellos en verdad se merecían ese contrato y ese dinero, cuando lo obtuvieran kusa ganaría el respeto que se merecía, por eso el gennin estelar de su equipo era fuu.

/en kumo/

El raikage había lanzado su escritorio y roto toda su oficina al ver como seria el concurso, el sabia que sus gennis podían ganar muy fácilmente, por eso había seleccionado a yugito para que se graduara en este examen y además de senseis iban bee y el mismo, sin duda ganarían pos su fuerza ese concurso.

/en iwa/

Onoki estaba feliz finalmente le demostraría a konoha su poder y ganaría ese concurso para demostrarlo finalmente, ellos ganaría una batalla importante contra konoha. Ya tenia a sus equipos había seleccionado de sensei a han y a rosi, si ellos ganarían ese concurso.

/en oto/

Bueno orochimaru so estaba pensado si seria fácil secuestrar a sasuke con tanto tumulto, no podía invadir konoha el solo, lo que su pueblo entero estaba feliz por participar en una oportunidad de ser súper ricos.

/ base de yami/

Este se estaba burlando de todos, su plan había funcionado!, muy simple el dinero mueve al mundo y el controla al dinero, ahora los 9 bijuus estarían en sus manos muy pronto, el árbol que le estaba creciendo en su espalda estaba listo para drenar el chakra de todos ellos y finalmente yami-sama reinaría una vez mas.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 8**_

 _ **Notas: escriban ustedes las notas.**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	9. lealtad, reunion, te conozco

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **Irealiti: bueno, bueno, bueno como estamos, hehe creo que es necesario decir que ya tengo una forma física y pronto la anunciaré, además también quiero aclarar porque he estado un poco ausente.**

 **He estado trabajando en una serie para youtube.**

 **He estado trabajando en un nuevo comic para mi página de devianart mi Nick en la descripción de mi perfil.**

 **Además que reiniciaron las clases.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **J.A.U:** ya esta aquí.

 **Miguelgiuliano:** no, no los dañara mucho y si sufrirá.

 **Metalero anarkista:** me alegro.

 **Alquimeizer:** hola

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido… (Se ve a un pequeño naruto sentando en un tronco viendo la luna).**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla... (Se ve a una niña shirona jugando con una pelota mientras ve la luna).**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? (se ve al consejo de konoha y a muchos ancianos que visten como monjes).**

 **SOLO TU! ( Los dos niños se levanta y gritan)…..**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida? (la shinigami esta cargando a un dormido yami y a shirona niños en sus brazos los cuales están ensangrentados.)**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado. (Se ve a los unnis y a las invocaciones de yami pasar hambre, mientras que los humanos se bañan en vino y desperdician comida)**

 **Cuando un parasito se zacea, un inocente mata (danzo y el consejo sonríen y mientras naruto es golpeado)**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!. (Las 2 espadas chocan mientras dos sombras las empuñan una azul y otra roja)**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata ( shirona inicia a llorar , mientras yami empapado de sangre sonríe)**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna (los 9 bijuus son encadenados, mientras sus jinchirikis están siendo sujetados por raíces)**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame (shirona le da un beso a yami mientras este le abraza de las caderas.)**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU! (Los 5 kages están hablando mientras que una mariposa plateada los sobrevuela)**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima (se ve a un ejercito de ninjas y monjes frente a uno de enmascarados y los demonios).**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado (kage salta para enfrentarse a un dragón que lanza fuego de su boca).**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia (mira y haku, luchan contra ame y un samurái de pelo verde)**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca, (se muestra a un hombre en un templo llorando)**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería (el hombre inicia a llorar y se anarca el rostro).**

 **O la oscuridad reinara (yami inicia a reí, para luego iniciarse a convertir a su verdadera forma y rugir).**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU! (shirona salta con su espada contra yami monstruo la imagen se congela).**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas (fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

* * *

 **Irealiti: uno suele hallar su destino en la senda que toma para evitarlo.**

* * *

Capitulo 9: " lealtad, reuniones en la aldea de las hojas y te conozco?"

Un mes después /base de mascaras nacionales/ país de la nieve/ 12: 00 am

Mascaras nacionales, la mafia más poderosa que se disfraza como una corporación, un lobo en piel de cordero, todos los miembros que había hoy en la base era solo líderes o las mascaras del país de la nieve.

Muchos de los presentes eran samuráis que ahora llevaban en su ropa el emblema de yami claro estos no le eran leales al gobierno solo le eran leales a yami.

Como siempre una bella mujer apareció mediante un espejo, pero esta vez venía acompañada de un hombre que usaba un traje negro y llevaba una mascara con la insignia de kiri rasgada.

Líder de fuego: "mira-sama quien la acompaña" viendo al enmascarado de negro.

Mira: "es haku-sama, es la nueva arma de yami-sama, además de que el se encargara de las nuevas fuerzas de protección del tren" menciono la mujer de cabello cristalino, mientras tomaba asiento frente al gigantesco espejo.

Líder metal: "es un placer conocerlo, haku-sama" mientras muchos le dedicaban un reverencia.

Haku: "igualmente espero que trabajemos juntos por yami-sama" mientras extendía su mano, al estrecharla en líder de la nieve noto que la temperatura del hombre debía se de cerca de los 5 grados centígrados.

Haku se sentó en otro tatami, este a la derecha del gigantesco espejo.

De pronto una sombra apareció en el espejo, y todos los presentes se inclinaron.

 _ **Yami:**_ **"el tiempo se acerca, es necesario que nadie intervenga en mis planes, eviten a toda costa el ataque de oto y si es necesario ejecútenlos, además quiero a mis retoños en las pruebas, bajo la excusa de probar a mi futura fuerza de trabajo, no se olviden que konoha será nuestra cubierta momentánea cuando todo esto acabe los quiero en ame entendido** _ **".**_ La voz era de mando y no apelaba a discutir.

Todos los presentes gritaron un fuerte: "hai yami-sama".

/ nami/

Tras un mes de viaje y varios peligros, junto con una muy molesta shirona. Un barco de madera finalmente atracaba en el ahora gran puerto de nami, solo un mes y el comercio había favorecido a la aldea con creses.

Del barco bajaban varios monjes, para que luego de este bajaran unos jóvenes.

Shirona: "que raro" menciono mientras veía rumbo al puente.

Ame: "también lo sienten." Todos asentían. Era la sensación de una presencia, pero no una buena, sino una podrida que apestaba a sangre.

Kendo: " ne-san mira esa espada y el puente" shirona dirigió su vista al lugar donde su hermano señalaba y lo vio, había almas en pena que paseaban en ese lugar y sobretodo una presencia mucho mayor a la de un demonio.

Todos se dirigieron asía el lugar donde tomarían el carruaje que los llevaría hasta konoha, en la espera muso le pregunto a una anciana porque el puente se llamaba **yami no ken.**

Anciana:" fue hace un mes, nuestra aldea era un lugar olvidado de las manos de yami-sama" decía la anciana, prácticamente eso izo que todos los monjes se pusieran de piedra.

Monje: "no quera decir kami-sama" menciono mientras tomaba su rosario.

La anciana negó con la cabeza y inicio a hablar muy fríamente.

Anciana: " Kami-sama no izo nada por nosotros en tres años, tres años de hambre, tres años de dolor, tres años de muerte. Perdí a mi esposo, a mis hijos y a un nieto, sabes cuantas mujeres fueron violadas y kami-sama no movió ni un solo dedo." La anciana escupió al piso y mucho transeúntes se habían detenido al escuchar su plantica. "Hasta que el llego yami no ken , el nieto de tazuna no los dijo, un dios respondió a nuestras suplicas y lamentos, un dios que envió a su siervo, un dios que como ven nos da prosperidad y una mejor vida" muchos inician a victoria y juntos todos los presentes dijeron al unisonó. "YAMI-SAMA".

Los monjes no sabían que responder.

Hasta que shirona hablo.

Shirona: "entiendo, de causalidad no sabrá donde esta el nieto de tazuna.". Menciono mientras comprendía la razón por la cual a estas personas no les afectaba la presencia de yami, ya estaban corrompidas.

Anciana: " ohh imari debe estar en el centro del puente debe estar predicando la palabra ahora mismo." Decía mientras se despedía de la joven sonriéndole.

Kendo: "ne-san" shirona alzo la mano.

Shirona: "no hay nada que se pueda hacer todo este lugar debe estar corrompido, simplemente ya no tenemos jurisdicción aquí," mientras subía sus cosas al carruaje y se sentaba venido la ventana. "ni se les ocurra hacer algo" volteo a ver a todos los monjes y a sus compañeros.

Jhun: "pero shirona-kun" listo para gritar la palabra de kami.

Shirona: "estamos en desventaja, no solo por seguidores, sino por un poder que rodea este lugar, algo protege este lugar y créanme es una batalla perdida, el debe haber dejado algo o alguien que se asegure que el pueblo le sea fiel y sino simplemente debe estar tirando dinero para que todos lo sigan" mencionó mientras ponía su semblante de tristeza.

Su hermano suspiro y se sentó a su lado, los otros monjes y guerrero tomaron sus asientos y el carruaje inicio su recorrido.

Tras unos minutos, finalmente llegaron al puente y podían ver los barcos y una construcción de vías férricas, todas con una bandera que reconocieron, una mascara con el kanji十二.

Ame: "lo siguen" furiosa.

Shirona: "mira bien y veras como se oculta". Menciono mientras vea a los hombres trabaja y a los barcos zarpar.

Muso: "se refiere a que se disfrazan como" mentiras veía la bandera y el logo.

Kendo: "una empresa, haci se oculta" mientras tocaba su espada.

IMARI: "QUE VIVA YAMI_SAMA!" esto hizo voltear a los monjes y guerreros al centro del puente.

Un niño estaba sobre una gran espada, mientras sostenía un libro negro el cual desprendía una extraña aura negra y envolvía a los presentes.

De pronto gritos y cantos se escucharon que felicitaban al niño.

Imari alzo sus manos y los gritos callaron.

Imari: "vean lo que ha pasado en menos de un meses yami-sama ha cumplido nuestros deseos y ruegos, miren bien comida, refugió y salud, han vuelto a nuestras vidas" muchos asentían." Y pronto seremos una fuete de crecimiento económico sin presidentes, mi abuelo me ha dicho que la fe en yami-sama izo que el presidente de mascaras nacionales construyera el tren." Muchos gritaban eufóricos y veían la obra de metal." Con ese tren nami, nunca mas será pisoteada, con ese tren el dinero llegara, con ese tren seremos el puerto mas importante del continente, y todo gracias a quien?" mencionó el niño mientras tomaba agua y dos adultos lo tomaban en hombros.

Los presentes entre música y cantos gritaron "YAMI-SAMA!".

El carruaje se alejo y nadie hablaba.

Ko: " ¿que les pasa? ¿Porque están tan ciegos?, ¿porque no se dan cuenta que siguen aun demonio?". Grito.

Shirona: "es un dios" hablo fuerte.

Ko: " y eso que?" menciono furrico.

Shirona: "piensa, ellos lo siguen porque el actuó, ¿dime cuando fue la ultima vez que supimos de kami-sama?" menciono casi gritando.

Nadie respondió.

Shirona: "nosotros sabemos que existe y por eso lo seguimos, no tiene que hacer nada y nosotros lo defenderemos, pero para un pueblo que estuvo al borde del colapso y que perdió la fe en kami, es fácil serle leal a un ser que te da todo lo que necesitas en el momento necesario, ellos no están ciegos, solo ya no son como nosotros" menciono antes de volver a ver la ventana.

Todos los monjes estaban pensativos, kami-sama no aparecía desde hace 8000 años, ni un mensaje o acto, porque lo seguían?, porque lo admiraba?. Porque le eran leales?.

* * *

/ konoha/

Yami estaba siendo detenido por anko, ana y dan los cuales no podían hacer mucho, frente a yami estaba un consejero del hokage en el piso casi muerto de miedo.

Que paso.

Simple el equipo 14 había llegado tras llenar las formas para el examen chunnin y de pronto los consejeros del hokage se pararon frente a yami y le exigieron que debía ganar el concurso, yami como era de esperarse los ignoro, claro el anciano de lentes lo tomo mal y lo sujeto del hombro, resultado, el anciano en el piso con un corte en su pecho y muy asustado, la vieja fea que le había gritado demonio en un genjutsu sin retoro y danzo muy molesto al descubrir que la mente de yami no podía ser penetrada por su sharingan.

Claro minato había presenciado todo.

Danzo: "no piensa hacer nada hokage-sama" menciono mientras apretaba su bastón.

Minato: "bien hecho yami".

La puerta de la oficina se habiro y dejo pasara un equipo 7 con espinas por su cuerpo.

Kakashi: "que pasa aquí porque atacas al consejo" menciono dispuesto a sacar una kunai.

Yami: " no se de lo que te refieres inu-san" kakashi y danzo su pusieron alerta. " yo no le guardo secretos a nadie y dime inu, tu si?" yami salio de la oficina , siendo seguido por su equipo.

Minato: "a que se refiere kakashi" menciono minato, mientras veía a su único discípulo vivo.

Kakashi: "nada hokage sama" menciono mientras sacaba uno papeles " son las formas para el examen chunni".

/ en la aldea/

Hikari y su equipo estaban hablando con un equipo de ninjas que habían llegado desde kiri ( una tal suigetsu, mei terumi ( 15 años), chojuro) su sensei era un tal utakata.

 _ **Kurama: hikari… mi hermana quiere hablar con migo, une nuestros pasajes mentales.**_

Hikari: ( claro kura-kan) mientras sonreía hacia utakata y de pronto se volvió todo negro.

Una gigantesca babosa de seis colas estaba en un pantano, sobre su cabeza estaba utakata, las hiervas iniciaron a moverse y dejaron pasar a un zorro naranja que sobres su cabeza tenai a hikari.

Utakata: un segundo la mocosa es una jincguriki" muy sorprendido.

 _ **Saike: claro uta, ella tiene a medio-kurama pero no se si el bueno o el malo?.**_

 _ **Kurama: digamos que soy medio y medio y que cuentas saiken como te trata tu carcelero.**_

 _ **Saiken: pues el es raro, no se interesa en las chicas y quiere poder y no lo uza.**_ Utakata inicio a gritar que el era un heterosexual.

 _ **Kurama: sabes algo de los demás?**_ El zorro se acostó en el pasto húmedo.

 _ **Saiken: he si, se muchas cosas, veamos choumei y isobu son los mas cercanos a mi y veamos a si gukiy estaba bien anuqué su contenedor habla en rimas muy malas.**_ En la entrada de la aleda killer bee se hacia bolita y una aura azul lo rodeaba mientras murmuraba cosas como "babosas que no aman el buen rap" y "no hago rimas malas"

 _ **Kurama: pobre!.**_

/ Mientras tanto afuera/

Han y roshi se habían encontrado con killer bee y yugito , mientras que yagura estaba hablando con fuu la niña estaba impresionada por saber que un kage tenia a un biiju,

Todos se dirigían hacia un parque que era el lugar donde estaba hikari y utakata.

Mientras tanto el equipo siete se había encontrado con un equipo de suna, y sasuke había sido mandado a volar por yami quien de casualidad estaba por ese rumbo.

Gaara: "hueles a sangre madre se zaceara con tu sangre" grito el contenedor de shukaku.

Yami: "madre, te refieres al shukaku" yami prácticamente se puso enfrente de gaara y le dio un golpe en la frente.

Temari: " como?!" menciono al ver a gaara en el suelo mientras tena sangre en su frente.

Gaara: " como?, como me atacaste!" menciono mientras se sujetaba la herida.

Yami: "con mis manos" menciono mientras lo ignoraba y seguía su camino a su bosque, tenia muchos planes que hacer, sabia que los 9 bijus estaban en la aldea.

Tras que yami se fuera uzu y gaara iniciaron a caminar hacia un parque, gaara porque ese era el rumbo que habia tomado yami y uzu porque sabía que hay estaba su hermana.

Los dos se encontraron con una rara esecena hikari y utakat hablando en un banca, mientras comían un helado,

Mas no fueron los únicos jinchurikis hay, estaban gaara, yugito, yagura, roshi, han, utakata, fuu, killer bee y los gemelos namikaze.

Sin que las personas normales no notaran los 10 se conectaron a un pasaje mental he iniciaron ha hablar, todos juntos por primera vez en 7500 años.

Quien rompió el silencio fue killer bee.

Bee: "que pasada, no lo creen, una reunión y sección ouh yeah!". Mientras movía las manos.

Esto hiso que todos lo presentes en el paisaje mental se cayeran.

 _ **Shukaku: cállalo o me lo como!.**_ Grito la bestia con colas, mientras gaara sonreía maniática mente.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto/

Yami estaba caminando rumbo a su bosque sin prestar mucha atención, la aldea estaba muy adornada y colorida y todo por su culpa, toda la aldea solo quería sacar dinero.

Yami seguía avanzando pero sin notarlo choco con alguien y terminó cayendo sobre esa persona.

Yami:"los siento no veía por donde iba". Mientras se paraba y extendía la mano a una joven de cabello entre plateado y dorado, quien tenía los ojos cerrados.

Shirona: "descuida el error fue mío". La joven abrió sus ojos azules y tomo la mano que yami le ofrecía.

Como si el tiempo se detuviera sus ojos se conectaron, el azul y el rojo.

Solo un segundo se volvió toda una vida. Una suave música de fondo apareció y el habiente se volvía más apacible, casi mágico.

Y los dos lanzaron la misma pregunta mientras, la distancia se acortaba y sus labios estaban casi juntos.

Yami/shirona: "¿te conozco?" la distancia se acortaba, mentiras las dos almas se reconocían y se acercaban, solo quedaban 5 cm y entonces paso...

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 9**_

 _ **Notas: imari es muy importante no.**_

 _ **Nota 2: shirona buena o mala.**_

 _ **Nota 3: que pasara ahora.**_

 _ **Nota 4: mei es joven porque quise.**_

 _ **Nota 5: se acercan los exámenes.**_

 _ **Nota 6: los retoños atacan.**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	10. mal reencuentro

Marcado: sangre de demonio

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

* * *

 **He estado trabajando en una serie para youtube.**

 **He estado trabajando en un nuevo comic para mi página de devianart mi Nick en la descripción de mi perfil.**

 **Además las clases quitan mucho tiempo.**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **J.A.U:** ya esta aquí.

 **Miguelgiuliano:** no, no los dañara mucho y si sufrirá.

 **Metalero anarkista:** me alegro.

 **Alquimeizer:** hola

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido… (Se ve a un pequeño naruto sentando en un tronco viendo la luna).**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla... (Se ve a una niña shirona jugando con una pelota mientras ve la luna).**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? (se ve al consejo de konoha y a muchos ancianos que visten como monjes).**

 **SOLO TU! ( Los dos niños se levanta y gritan)…..**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida? (la shinigami esta cargando a un dormido yami y a shirona niños en sus brazos los cuales están ensangrentados.)**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado. (Se ve a los unnis y a las invocaciones de yami pasar hambre, mientras que los humanos se bañan en vino y desperdician comida)**

 **Cuando un parasito se zacea, un inocente mata (danzo y el consejo sonríen y mientras naruto es golpeado)**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!. (Las 2 espadas chocan mientras dos sombras las empuñan una azul y otra roja)**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata ( shirona inicia a llorar , mientras yami empapado de sangre sonríe)**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna (los 9 bijuus son encadenados, mientras sus jinchirikis están siendo sujetados por raíces)**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame (shirona le da un beso a yami mientras este le abraza de las caderas.)**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU! (Los 5 kages están hablando mientras que una mariposa plateada los sobrevuela)**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima (se ve a un ejercito de ninjas y monjes frente a uno de enmascarados y los demonios).**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado (kage salta para enfrentarse a un dragón que lanza fuego de su boca).**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia (mira y haku, luchan contra ame y un samurái de pelo verde)**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca, (se muestra a un hombre en un templo llorando)**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería (el hombre inicia a llorar y se anarca el rostro).**

 **O la oscuridad reinara (yami inicia a reí, para luego iniciarse a convertir a su verdadera forma y rugir).**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU! (shirona salta con su espada contra yami monstruo la imagen se congela).**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas (fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

* * *

 **Irealiti: Según la tradición del kin si dos alamas comparten un nexo este nunca se romperá, no importa si es de odio, amor, envidia, rivalidad o miedo. Este perdurara en esta vida y en la próxima.**

 **Es por eso que las al mas de ying y yang se reconocen desde que se ven, mas sin embargo algo mas paso…**

* * *

Capitulo 10: mal rencuentro y antes de la primera prueba"

* * *

/En el capitulo anterior./

Como si el tiempo se detuviera sus ojos se conectaron, el azul y el rojo.

Solo un segundo se volvió toda una vida. Una suave música de fondo apareció y el habiente se volvía más apacible, casi mágico.

Y los dos lanzaron la misma pregunta mientras, la distancia se acortaba y sus labios estaban casi juntos.

Yami/shirona: "¿te conozco?" la distancia se acortaba, mentiras las dos almas se reconocían y se acercaban, solo quedaban 5 cm y entonces paso...

* * *

Kendo:" deja a ne-san!" grito el espadachín mientras saltaba con su espada desenfundada.

Esto hizo que los jóvenes voltearán y lo vieran lentamente acercarse desde los cielos.

Yami: "ni molestes" grito mientras se paraba de manos y le daba una patada en la entrepierna, deteniendo al espadachín quien callo al suelo sobando sus partes nobles.

Ame: "kendo-sama" grito la peliazul para correr a auxiliar al espadachín.

Jhun: "retrocede shirona-kun" grito para saltar enfrente de shirona.

Muso: "nosotros la protegeremos" grito el joven de sombrero.

Yami: " y ustedes quienes son?" viendo extrañado a todos los presentes.

Kendo: "los que protegen la pureza de mi hermana" grito de nuevo el espadachín para poner su espada cerca del cuello de yami.

Yami:" quita eso antes de que te despedacé" menciono mientras con su palma tocaba la espada pero esto causo que un rayo lanzara a yami a un lado.

De pronto el aura negra rodeo a yami.

Ame: "eso es" aterrada.

Shirona: "la aura de un demonio" mientras todas sus cuentas se movían como locas.

Yami: "una espada sagrada" menciono mientras se volvía a poner de pie. "interesante" mención al ver su mano sangrar. "están muertos" apretó mas fuerte su mano y baño sus uñas de sangre. _Elemento sangre: espadas de sangre"_ las 4 líneas salieron en dirección a los monjes.

Muso: " _shirudo"_ una esfera de luz apareció y protegió a los monjes.

Entonces notaron que yami desenfundaba las kibas.

 _Yami: "elemento rayo: torbellino dragón octsefalo"_ 8 torbellinos con forma de dragón se dirigieron encontrar de los monjes.

Ame: " _barrera de luz"_ una pared transparenté se interpuso en el avance de los dragones. _"regreso"_ los dragones cambiaron su rumbo y fueron en contra de yami.

Yami: "esto va a doler" los 8 dragones cerraron sus fauces una ves tocaron el cuerpo de yami.

Una explosión cubrió todos los alrededores.

/ Mientras tanto parque cercano/

Ne y lin veían curiosos la escena al igual que todos los transeúntes,

Todos los jinchurikis estaba parados mientras no se movían, inclusive fuu tenía varios pájaros en su cabeza y a killer bee barios gatos le intentaban morder.

Lin: "esto si que es" en verdad aterrerada por ver como uzu parecía estar bailando ballet con gaara.

Ne: "aterrador" mencionó mientras su compañera asentía a su palabra del día.

En eso temari y kankuro pasaron por el parque.

Temari: "ga…ara e…sta?" viendo como ahora el baile cambiaba por tango.

Kankuro: "bailando!" en el mismo estado que su hermana.

De pronto el suelo se sacudió y a lo lejos se podía ver una gran cantidad de humo salir.

El estruendo trajo de nuevo a la tierra a los jinchurikis.

Para después de eso solo un presencia hiciera que los aldeanos huyeran lo mas rápido posible del lugar.

Aldeana: "nos atacan"

Aldeano: "es el kyubi"

Aldeano: "corran por sus vidas!"

Era un caos, pero de pronto barrios ninjas y monjes corrían a esa dirección.

Bee: "esta sensación" mención mientras se tocaba su sello.

Los demás jinnchurikis repetían la acción.

Fuu: "un segundo ¿donde esta su hermano?" le pregunto a los gemelos.

Uzu: " el esta… se fue por ese lado!" grito mientras apuntaba a donde corrían los ninjas.

Pero el humo se disipo dejando ver 1 cola negra hecha de líquido.

Gaara: " apesta a muerte!, quiero quiero… ir a casa" por primera vez en mucho gaara mostró miedo.

 _ **Yami: " yo fui antes que tu!"**_ el grito hizo que todos lo valientes que corrían a defender su aldea se detuvieran y mas de uno grito retirada.

Hikari: "vamos" grito mientras jalaba la mano de uzu y corrían rumbo a donde se estaba forma mandó una segunda cola.

Los demás jinchurikis también salieron corriendo a esa dirrecion algo les decía que tenia que ver que pasaba.

/unos minutos antes/

Todos los 5 monjes estaban tras shirona mientras veían del humo salir un cuerpo o eso parecía, quemaduras d grado se distinguían en el cuerpo de yami.

Pero este no gritaba de dolor o estaba aterrado.

No el solo sonreía mientras una extraña substancian negra rodeaba su cuerpo, para después desaparecer y dejar su cuerpo como nuevo.

Yami: "eso dolió" menciono mientras tocaba su cuerpo. "pero me han sorprendido. "Según puedo ver no usan chakra" menciono mientras sus escleróticas se volvían totalmente negras. " **usan** _ **kin"**_

Los monjes vieron con miedo como el aura oscura iniciaba a tomar forma. Huesos grandes y delgados se formaban alrededor de yami y lo que llamó la atención fue el emblema que surgía en la cabeza del chico.

Ame: "kendo creo que esta vez si que metiste la pata"" mencionó totalmente aterrada.

Kendo: " ne-san sálvanos!" menciono el valiente espadachín quien se ocultaba tras el kimono rojo de su hermana.

Shirona : ( es el) shirona inicio a caminar, mientras el cuerpo del chico iniciaba a sacar un liquido negro que tomaba forma de una cola. (Porque) mencionó mientras rompía uno de los huesos que le obstruían el camino. (Eres) rompiendo una uña que la iba a atacar. (Tan). Se paro enfrente de yami. " IDIOTA!" grito mientras alzaba su puño y con toda su fuerza goleaba a yami contra el suelo.

Esto desvaneció el aura negra.

Shirona: "idiota. Idiota" menciono mientras iniciaba a usar a yami como balón de fútbol.

Yami: "eso duele" grito yami solo para que shirona lo viera mal. "me cayo" volviendo a bajar el rostro.

Kendo: " si tu puedes ne-san!" grito efusiva mente, solo para ser cayado por una roca que le callo enzima.

Shirona tenia la mano alzada: " no te metas, ya que tu interrumpiste mi beso!" grito mientras tomaba mas piedras y se las aventaba a su hermano.

Yami con cuidado se levanto y disimilada mente se inicio a alejar.

Hasta que sintió que debía voltear.

Solo para encontrarse a una furiosa shirona quien parresia escupir fuego por la boca.

Shirona : "a donde vas" mencionó mientras con un dedo le toca el pecho ( que estaba sin playera debido a los torbellinos).

Yami: " no es de tu interés!" grito.

Shirona: "es de mi interés" también gritando.

Yami: " para que tu maniático hermano me intente atacar!" mencionó.

Kendo : "hey, tu intentas te robarle la pureza a mi hermana!" kendo salía de la ultima piedra, solo para ser lanzado por un shock rumbo a los baños termales y golpeando a un hombre peliblanco.

Shirona: "y porque me intentaste besar" grito.

Yami: "tu iniciaste" grito.

Shirona: "fuiste tu" acortando la distancia.

Yami : " tu" mas cerca.

Shirona: "tu" dejando de gritar y sonriendo.

Yami : " tu" juntando los labios.

El beso fue simple y cariñoso.

Solo los monjes notaron como dos siluetas parecían Salir de shirona y yami.

Las dos se abrazaron mientras parecían felices.

Pero una segunda silueta con forma de mano salió de yami y tomo a la primera mientras la volvía a meter dentro de yami.

En cuanto volvió a su cuerpo yami corto el beso.

Yami: "adiós" dijo fríamente mientras salía corriendo.

Shirona "espera!" pero ya era muy tarde, yami ya se había ido.

Muso: " shirona-sama, creo que debemos huir antes de que nos busquen por este desastre" dijo el joven de sombrero.

Tenía razón, 10 edificios destruidos, cráteres y marcas de garras.

Shirona: "vamos" dijo mientras tomaba rumbo a su hotel. ( por que , eres así, que es lo que te aparto de mi). Pensaba mientras mas monjes la escoltaban al hotel.

* * *

/ una semana después/

El gran y temido bosque de yami tenia nuevos invitados, no cadáveres no, mascaras nacionales, sus hombres estaban ahora construyendo su nueva base, que según los unnis en el pasado el había construida para su forma mortal. Al parecer en la noche sin luna yami se volvía un hombre y podía dormir por eso creo ese palacio, pero tras su derrota.

El palacio era una mezcla entre el palacio de lord naraku y la mansión de las pesadillas. Un lugar aterrador para los hombres, pero para un unni era un verdadero deleite.

Yami como todos los días se levanto y fue a desayunar, solo que ahora no bajo tierra sino al salón principal, que le permitía ver hacia el patio que tenía un bello estanque de aguas rojas y plantas secas.

Mira: "yami-sama, ya despertó" menciono mira con su común rostro sin emociones. "haku-san bienvenido" menciono mientras aventaba una brocheta con dangos a una sombra.

De la cual salió haku quien estaba sin su mascara.

Yami: "todo salió bien haku" preguntó mientras mira le pasaba su desayuno.

Haku:" si yami-sama todo esta listo, además los retoños ya están en la aldea" todo lo dijo mientras estaba en una reverencia.

Ray: "estamos aquí maldito!" grito una niña mientras saltaba y generaba rayos a su paso.

Ka: "si como te atreves a abandonarnos" grito un joven que parecía una mezcla entre humano y lagarto.

Shui: "tranquilos que no han notado con quien esta" grito el único joven que no estaba sobre la mesa.

Al bajar la vista los otros dos jóvenes se encontraron con yami.

Rai: " oto-san!, perdona todo fue colpa de ka!" grito mientras señalaba al niño reptil.

Ka: " yo!. Te recuerdo quien rompió la puerta del hotel he hizo que nos corrieran!". Grito.

De pronto el aire se hizo frió.

Haku: " los dejo solo 10 minutos y los corren del hotel!" grito mientras congelaba a los 3 retoños.

Mira: "que mañana mas emocionante" decía neutral mente, mientras tomaba un te.

Yami: " haku descongela los, solo queda 2 horas para el primer examen" menciono mientras comía su carne y arroz.

/ Mientras tanto/ en un salón/

Academia ninja todos los equipos de las aldeas estaban reunidos, 10 de suna, 5 de kumo, 3 de ame, 24 de oto, 10 de konoha, 25 de kusa, 5 de kiri y 8 de iwa. Además de un escuadrón de mascaras nacionales y 3 equipos de monjes.

Dan: " yami-san que pasa" decía el de lentes observando a yami.

Yami: "nada solo pienso" menciono dejando de ver a shirona.

Ana: " yami. No estas aterrado mira quienes están aquí" menciono ya que había ninjas que no parecían ser gennis, además de los jinchurikis y ninjas raros (como ka y lee).

Yami: "porque solo son sangre" menciono y su instinto se liberó aterrando a los presentes. " y yo domino la sangre".

Kendo: " deja de espantar a todos demonio!" si kendo se paro enfrente de el.

Yami: "que te paso en la cara" menciono al ver las vendas.

Kendo: " una mujer rubia me golpeo en los baños termales, por espiar!" grito y eso hizo que las mujeres gritaran pervertido. " no yo no espiaba si no un hombre de pelo blanco y mascara en la cabeza" a lo lejos kakashi estornudo.

Kabuto: "no creen que llaman mucho la atención" menciono haciendo su entrada triunfal en ninja de lentes. " puedo brindarle información de todos los presentes".

Nadie parecía interesado.

Kendo: "dime lo que sabes de este tipo" señalando a yami.

Yami: "entonces dime lo que sepas de ella" señalando a shirona.

Shirona: " baka" grito mientras le lanzaba a un ninja de oto. Claro yami lo atrapo y lo lanzo contra un objeto sin importancia. ( se ve a sasuke en el piso debajo de un ninja del doble de su tamaño).

Kabuto: " veamos aquí esta".

 **Yami (nombre verdadero namizake uzumakin naruto) apodo: demonio de sangre.**

 **Taijutsu: A**

 **Ninjutsu:A**

 **Genjutsu: desconocido.**

 **Kenjutsu: S somina el estilo de empuñadura fluida.**

 **Atribitos: katon, suiton, raiton y seidun (kekegenkai) .**

 **Armas: las kibas ( una de las 7 espadas leyendarias de kiri)**

 **Misiones**

 **D: 5**

 **C:5**

 **B:5**

 **A: 75**

 **S:14**

 **Extras: se sabe que ha matado minimo 251 ninjas en misión y 2500 de aldeas que an entrado a konoha. A matado a 2 de los 7 espadachines de kiri. Zabuza momochi y ameyuri ringo.**

 **Estado psicológico: suele gritar el nombre de shirona cuando tiene pesadillas.. es altamente agresivo**

Muchos lo veían con miedo, tanta sangre bañando sus manos.

Kabuto: " y ahora ella"

 **Shirona akina. Apodo: shirona-sama.**

 **Continente espiritual**

 **Taijutsu: ?**

 **Ninjutsu: desconocido al usar kin**

 **Genjutsu: ?**

 **Kenjutsu: S arma desconocida.**

 **Misiones**

 **D: 23**

 **C:12**

 **B:15**

 **A:140**

 **S:85**

 **EXTRAS: sin información.**

 **Estado psicológico: sin información-**

Yami: "interesante" mientras la veía.

Ibiki: " todos a las mesas!"

Y haci inicio la primera prueba del examen chunnin

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 10**_

 _ **Notas: perdón por la tardanza solo que no se me ocurría nada.**_

 _ **Nota 2: sip algo malo pasara en el bosque.**_

 _ **Nota 3: que planes tiene danzo y orochimaru.**_

 _ **Nota 4: que pasara entre yami y shirona.**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

un nuevo dios ( harry potter ,varios)*

varios.

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

trace y el reino de las sombras ( yugioh)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irealidad.

* * *

dejen muchos reviws


	11. relleno de examen

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Ok bueno como sabrán he estado un tiempo fuera de fanfiction, todo esto causado por dos personas.**

 **Una de estados unidos, quien me ha acosado desde que rechaza amablemente su propuesta para mi tablero ella a estado todo este tiempo insistiendo que le robe la historia.**

 **Y el otro es un anónimo que bueno me ha estado molestando por 3 historias, el tablero, esta y por un nuevo dios.**

 **Siempre triunfa el mal!**

 **Y yo soy el mal! Aquí les dejo mi capitulo.**

 **Perdón por estas 2 semanas pero tuve muchos pleitos legales.**

 **Además de exámenes y otras cosas**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido.**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla.**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? .**

 **SOLO TU!.**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida?**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado.**

 **Cuando un parasito se zacea, un inocente mata.**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!.**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata.**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna.**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame.**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima.**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado.**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia.**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca.**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería.**

 **O la oscuridad reinara.**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas**

 **(fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

 **Irealiti: me voy a saltar la parte del examen pues no se me ocurre nada. Además este capitulo será el mas largo hasta ahora.**

Capitulo 11: relleno de examen.

Ibiki morino era el nombre de uno de los mas temidos interrogadores y jounnis de la aldea de la hoja.

Quienes se habían enfrentado a el sabían que era una persona a la cual le fascinaba por no decir otras cosas, la tortura psicológica.

Por eso el seria el primer filtro para los ninjas en este examen, además que era la mejor opción para dejar claro a mascaras nacionales el compromiso que la aldea tendría si ganaba el concurso.

La primera prueba era un examen escrito.

Y la verdad era interesante ver como era la manera que cada aldea había enseñado a la siguiente generación para la recolección de información.

Estaba claro que los ninjas de kusa y ame aun usaban los métodos comunes. Espejos, ver disimuladamente al de enfrente, etc.

Los de kiri usaban mas el medir la humedad, el reflejo en el sudor, o el movimiento de los dedos.

Los de konoha, suna, oto, kumo e iwa en verdad eran competitivos líneas de sangre, espejos, marionetas, etc. Era usadas para obtener la información lo mejor posible. En verdad que la guerra los había hecho seres muy competitivos.

Y luego estaban ellos.

Los del continente espiritual, en verdad eran raros, pues la mayoría no copiaba, es mas eran listos, exceptuando al chico de pelo verde y al de pelo azul.

Además de los de mascaras nacionales.

Ellos daban miedo.

Los tres habían competido apenas inicio la prueba en menos de 30 segundos habían terminado. El niño reptil había quemado las respuestas, la niña había electrificado su hoja y el mas alto había escrito con sus dedos, sus dedos.

Esos niños si que eran únicos.

 **Ibiki: con razón son los mejores.** pensó viendo a los de mascaras nacionales. **Son muy raros.**

Entonces vio al hijo del hokage.

Lo habían sentado junto a una joven de pelo dorado y plateado.

Y tras terminar los dos parecían estar platicando como viejos amigos.

/ mientras tanto/ torre del hokage/

Minato estaba totalmente estresado.

Yagura, onoki y A estaban discutiendo como locos por ver cual aldea era la mejor.

Mientras que el kazekage y el otokage se estaban viendo con profundo odio.

El hokage en verdad que se quedaría con el pelo blanco si no hacia algo rápido.

/con los senseis/

Todos los senseis de las diferentes aldeas estaban nerviosos, al ver como los equipos a sus cuidados eran sacados.

Pero lo que mas destacaba era que nadie discutía, esto debido a que estaban frente al representante de mascaras nacionales.

Era un hombre, de cabello blanco, mascara sin rostro y un kimo negro con blanco.

El hombre solo había aparecido sin más, no había emitido ruido alguno y cerca de el solo se sentía un ambiente frio.

Gai: " kakashi, mi eterno rival!" grito efusivamente mientras por error golpeaba a representante de mascaras nacionales.

El ambiente se hizo todavía más frio. Los kages dejaron de discutir.

Minato: " lo siento mucho!" el hokage junto con todos los jounnis y shinobis de la hoja le daban una reverencia tras otra.

Aisu( haku): "no se preocupe hokage-san" el ambiente se relajo "uno se acostumbra cuando trabaja para hoshoku-sha-sama uno se acostumbra al caos de los compañeros ". Volvió a sentarse en posición de loto.

Onoki: "disculpe?" menciono el anciano volador.

Aisu: "si" alzo su mascara sin rostro.

Onoki: "como es hoshoku-sha-sama?" pregunto

Era una duda general, pues nadie en todo el continente elemental sabia quien, o como era el presidente de mascaras nacionales.

Aisu: "ese no es su nombre, pero es por el cual le conocemos, muchas historias de el deambulan aun entre nuestra empresa el es desconocido"

Muchos no lo creían aun en su propia empresa el presidente era desconocido.

Aisu: " aunque yo se su verdadera historia" suspiro " el nació de una madre que lo abandono para morir, pero no murió, el creció en las calles, hay aprendió a leer y escribir" muchos lo escuchaban sin creerle " a la edad de 12 años tenia solo 10 ryus para vivir" nadie lo creía " pero el se sobrepuso a eso, a los 15 se había hecho de mas de 1 000 000 ryus" hablo decidido. " con eso fundo mascaras nacionales".

Se paro y vio la esfera de cristal donde ibiki estaba revisando los exámenes.

Aisu: " en menos de un mes gano 1 000 000 000 de ryus con eso compro sus barcos" hablo " al año siguiente mascaras nacionales se había convertido en lo que es hoy" vio la esfera de cristal y la toco-

Esta se cubrió de hielo.

Aisu: "la empresa mas grande a nivel continental y pronto la mas grande a nivel inter continental."

De pronto desapareció como fantasma.

Kakashi: "ese tipo…" impresionado.

Asuma: "es muy poderosos" menciono al sentir el chakra del enmascarado.

Killer bee: "ese tipo era mas frio que un pepino oh yea!" claro bee fue lanzado por la ventana por A.

Mientras todos hablaban entre si nadie noto la pequeña mariposa de cristal que los veía.

/ salón de examen/

Yami no entendía que era esa sensación cuando estaba cerca de shirona, era tranquilidad y cariño juntos.

Se sentía raro.

Mientras que shirona sentía que debía hacer algo, que debía de cuidar a yami, cuando lo veía fijamente no veía al monstruo sediento de sangre que todos decían que era.

No ella lo veía como un niño que requería amor, un niño que estaba solo en el mundo y lo único que quería era atención.

Si los dos se sentían raros a la presencia del otro.

Ibiki había gritado que era el momento de la ultima pregunta.

Muchos se pusieron nerviosos, al saber que no habían aprobado.

O eso creía hasta que yami se levantó de su asiento.

Yami: "sabes ibiki, tu eres un ejemplo de lo que debe ser un ninja de la hoja con la afamada voluntad del fuego" todo eso con un tono de sarcasmo "aunque dime en este mundo que mas importante los compañeros o el objetivo".

Ibiki: "los compañeros"

Yami: " entonces porque no permites que ellos pasen la prueba?"

Hay ibiki se dio cuenta de sus plan, solo había hecho ese dialogo para que los pasara a la siguiente etapa.

Ibiki: "están aprobados" sonrió de lado **anko si que lo entrenaste bien.**

Y la reina de roma se asomó por la ventana.

La ventana fue destruida por una gigantesca serpiente quien traía sobre su cabeza a anko

anko: " wuau! Ibiki si que estas viejo, mira cuantos dejaste pasar esta vez!" pues esta vez habían 5 equipos de konoha, 3 de kumo, 2 de iwa, 3 de suna, 1 de kiri, 2 de ame , 3 de oto y 2 de taki además claro de los 3 escuadrones de monjes y el de mascaras nacionales.

Anko: "bueno los veo en 2 horas en el zona 44 de konoha, no llegen tarde o se arrepentirán" menciono sonriendo maniáticamente para acto seguido su serpiente se comiera a dan y ana. " yami quieres una aventón también"

Yami solo negó con la cabeza.

Anko: "bien nos vemos" anko salió mientras su serpiente escupía cual proyectiles a ana y a dan en sus hogares.

Poco a poco los ninjas fueron dejando el salón.

Cada quien a sus respectivos hogares para conseguir sus suministros.

Yami caminaba lentamente, si algo era bueno de su hogar era que estaba a 5 pasos del bosque de la muerte.

/ Afuera del bosque de la muerte/

Yami se sentó a esperar que llegaran sus compañeros de equipo.

Estaba cerrando los ojos, cuando su cuerpo se movió involuntariamente.

En el piso una espada de samurái estaba clavada.

Su brazo se alzo y 4 líneas carmesí salieron en dirección de su atacante.

El joven de pelo verde apenas y pudo evitar el ataque.

Tras de el estaban el resto de habitantes del continente espiritual.

Kendo estaba listo para volver a atacar pero de un segundo al otro su cabeza estaba estrellada en el piso.

Kendo: "eso dolió!" grito mientras se alzaba con un chichón.

Shirona: "te lo mereces te dije que no lo atacaras pero hay vas" le regaño su hermana mientras un aura azul la rodeaba.

Ame: "pero shirona-sama el es yami" dijo la peli-azul mientras se ocultaba tras muso.

Shirona: "si y que quieren atacarlo de frente en una aldea que no sabe quien es, eso no seria bueno podrían hasta decláranos la guerra" menciono enojada.

Ante eso sus compañeros pidieron disculpas.

Una vez shirona calmo a sus "amigos" y a su hermano, se sentó en la piedra enfrente a yami, quien parecía estar meditando.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los demás ninjas llegaran.

Cada quien se posición con su equipo.

Dan y ana veían a yami meditando sabían lo que significaba yami ya tenia un plan para sobrevivir.

De pronto solto un ronquido.

Dan: "creo que solo esta dormido"

Ana no lo podía creer justo iva a golpear a yami cuando este abrió los ojos y saco sus garras.

Cuando lo noto yami tenia en su mano derecha a un ninja del país de la hierva este tenia una lengua larga y parecía mujer.

Yami: "apestas a víbora" sonrió y tomo una kiba "yo odio a la víboras."

Anko: "yami espera un poco y luego asesinas a todos los que quieras!" grito mientras le sostenía la mano.

Yami a regaña dientes dejo ir a ese ninja.

 **Orochimaru: impresionante no cabe duda que kabuto tenia razón es un ninja formidable, aunque ¿Por qué no siento mi marca de maldición?** -. Eran los pensamientos del sannin.

 **Yami: tu sello jaja mi "ju ni" que corrompiste para crear tu sello crees que te responde, no solo a mi y ahora gracias a ti tengo toda una aldea llena de conejillos de india."** Sonreía de lado mientras todos los gennins de oto sentían arder sus marcas de maldición y todas estas cambiaban de forma al ju ni.

Tras que finalmente todos llegaran anko inicio a decir las reglas.

Una semana para sobrevivir, conseguir los dos pergaminos del cielo y la tierra, se podía matar, llegar a la torre y por ningún motivo abrir los pergaminos.

Uzu: "sera pan comido!"

Sasuke: "fácil".

Gaara: "sangre".

Hikari: "simple"

Ino "me ensuciare".

Hinata: "daré lo mejor de mi."

Yami: "novatos"

Todos entraron al bosque cuando anko grito ya.

/ Mientras tanto/

9 ninjas altamente peligrosos se estaban movilizando sobre una gigantesca figura de arcilla.

Los 5 equipos de akatsuki sobrevolaban oto rumbo a konoha.

El plan de pain era simple a mitad de la 3 prueba atacarían a aldea se arrían con los jinchurikis y huirían lo mas rápido que pudieran.

Si ese el plan maestro.

/ Continente corporal/

Un lugar inerte o eso se cree.

Este ancestral lugar de sombras.

Estaba lleno de vida.

Vida opuesta a la luz.

La vida de las sombras.

 _ **Fin del capitulo 11**_

 _ **Notas: es algo corto y bueno es relleno.**_

 _ **Pero ya el próximo será más interesante.**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Aves del mal (Young justice)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	12. el bosque de la muerte parte 1

Marcado: sangre de demonio

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno como están yo bien este capitulo en uno de tres.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

* * *

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido.**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla.**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? .**

 **SOLO TU!.**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida?**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado.**

 **Cuando un parasito se zacea, un inocente mata.**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!.**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata.**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna.**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame.**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima.**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado.**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia.**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca.**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería.**

 **O la oscuridad reinara.**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas**

 **(fin)**

* * *

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

* * *

 **Irealiti: error 312**

Capitulo 12: el bosque de la muerte parte 1.

* * *

A que hermoso era ese bosque.

Gritos de ninjas muertos, el aroma del miedo por el ambiente y la carne extra para los depredadores.

Si yami amaba esas cosas.

No fue sorpresa que dan y Ana que encontraran un equipo para matar casi 2 minutos después de iniciar la segunda parte del examen.

Yami simplemente los partió en cachitos con sus espadas de sangre y ya ahora tenían los 2 pergaminos, el del cielo (suyo) y el de la tierra.

Yami si algo conocía a ciencia cierta era el bosque de la muerte, pues hay había entrenado para alcanzar su nivel actual.

Ellos no iban rápido o lento, solo caminaban por el bosque pues aun tenían tiempo, eso era algo que les sobraba.

* * *

/ En otra parte/

Shirona veía fijamente como sus "amigos" habían vencido a los ninjas, sin duda la diferencia entre combates, tecnologías y energías era grande.

El combate de ellos era mucho más precisos y mas letales los ninjas.

Mientras que era claro que estos aun no salían de la era del metal, pues aun con sus tecnologías, no podían comprender las pistolas de jhun, los comunicadores que usaban o la espada eléctrica de muso.

Además claro la diferencia entre chakra y kin.

Mientras un ninja nacía con una pequeña reserva de chakra y con el tiempo el podía llegar a aumentaba o a definir algún elemento.

El kin no, cuando un monje o caza monstruos nacía este ya tenia la cantidad máxima de kin que podía usar, esto hacia que la mayoría de los monjes dedicaran casi todo su tiempo a la, meditación para controlar a la perfección esta limitada cantidad, también al mejoramiento de sus técnicas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o al mejorar y creación de armas un claro ejemplo eran kendo y muso quienes eran los mas débiles del equipo.

Jhun: "shirona-kun ¿estas bien?" cuestiono el joven de chaqueta blanca mientras recargaba sus pistolas.

Shirona: "si" un monosílabo sin emoción salió de su boca.

Kendo: "ne-san, dime no estarás así por "ese" "menciono mientras se refería a yami.

Shirona quien se caracterizaba por se alguien fría, sarcástica y en ocasiones cruel, simplemente volteo su rostro con un pequeño sonrojo.

Shirona: "no es de tu incumbencia" iniciando a caminar.

Mas su hermano corrió y se puso enfrente de ella.

La diferencia de estaturas era clara.

Mientras que kendo debía rondar el metro setenta shirona apenas llegaba al metro sesenta.

Kendo: " ne-san dime ¿sientes algo por "el"'. Pregunto enojado.

Su respuesta fue ser golpeado en la cabeza por su hermana.

Shirona: "kendo podrias dejar de decir idioteces, es imposible que yo siente algo por yami, después de todo mi meta es ser la mejor sacerdotisa y para eso debo olvidarme de todos mis lasos mundanos." Respondio mientras avanzaba rumbo al centro del bosque.

Ame: "shirona-sama eso no responde a la pregunta que le hizo kendo-kun" dijo la peliazu mientras se escondia tras muso.

Shirona se detuvo y volteo averla.

Para acto seguido invocar su espada.

Shirona: " _J_ _ō_ _sh_ _ō_ _m_ _ū_ _nkatto"_ una gigantesca esfera salió de su espada y se convirtió en una línea de luz pura.

Que hizo saltar a todos los monjes a un lado.

Jhun: "shirona-kun te volviste loca!" grito mientras tomaba su pistola y le apuntaba a shirona.

Shirona: " detrás de ti!" señalo.

Los monjes voltearon,

Solo para encontrarse a una gigantesca sanguijuela con una mascara azul con pelo rojo, la cual parecía llorar sangre blanca.

 _ **She ka : " buuaaaa , buaaa, que mal, una que se quiere alimentar y una mosca muerta la interrumpe."**_ Hablo llorando en todo momento.

Muso: " que diablos eres" pregunto mientras tomaba su espada.

 _ **She ka: " quien soy?, quien soy?, bua! Buuuaaa!, como es posible que seres tan insignificantes no me reconozcan… buaaaa!".**_ Hablo en un tono de tristeza y rencor a la vez. _**"yo soy she ka!, la todo poderosa sanguijuela llorona!".**_ Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar mientras saltaba contra jhun.

Jhun: " oye porque Siempre yo?!" me grito mientras iniciaba a disparar balas electricas como loco contra she ka.

 _ **She ka : "AAAHHH! No no no no "grito**_ frenéticamente mientras golpeaba el suelo y se movía como loca.

kendo:" yo te salvo". Grito mientras atravesaba la espalda de she ka.

 _ **She ka: " OH! Si!"**_ grito en un gemido la sanguijuela. _**" mas!"**_ Lateramente giro todo su cuello mientras sacaba su legua y la metía en la boca de kendo.

Kendo: " mmmm … gauc..mamam" la legua de she ka le llegaba a la garganta.

 _ **Sheka: "eres muy buen besador"**_ hablo mientras sacaba su lengua y la volvía a meter en su boca. _**" AHHH!"**_ grito al sentir como la espada de kendo era arrancada de su espalda por una cadena electrificada. " _ **por que! Buuanann!".**_ La sanguijuela gigante se convulsionaba de dolor mientras la electricidad recorría su cuerpo.

Kendo: " gracias!" grito hacia los gemelos, para luego vomitar saliva negra.

Ilia : " no es" mientras salía volando por a fuerza de la sanguijuela.

Alia: "nada!" imitando a su hermana solo que el era sacudido pro la sanguijuela.

La sanguijuela se inicio a agitar como loca mientras lanzaba a los gemelos y se quitaba las cadenas de enzima.

Ko: " los tengo, los tengo!" salto para atrapar a alia quien atrapo con sus cadenas a ilia.

los 3 cayeron directo al piso.

Muso: " shirona sama nos ayuda!" grito mientras se via como su líder paresia estar aguantándose la riza.

Shirona: " jajajaja esta bien es solo que esta gracioso, ya voy " menciono meintras de su kimono sacaba 2 pergaminos y los lanza contra she ka.

Los dos al contacto con esta se iniciaron a quemar y la piel de she ka.

 _ **She ka: " AAHHH! NOS QUEMA!"**_ la she ka lloraba horrorizada mientras el fuego de color azul, la iba consumiendo. _ **" Apoco no soy buena actriz!"**_ grito mientras se agitaba y se apagaba las llamas. _ **"oigan donde esta la que me lanzo los papeles"**_ dudosa por no ver a shirona por ningún lado.

Shirona " Aquí!" shirona con espada en mano partio a la mitad a she ka.

Kendo: "si hermana!" festejaba al ver caer al la sanguijiela partida en 2.

 _ **She ka 1: " eso se siente"**_ la primera mitad se levanto mientras su cuerpo se regeneraba

 _ **She ka 2: " genial!"**_ la segunda mitad también se regenero.

Kendo: " mierda!"

* * *

/ mientras tanto/

Hikari estaba viendo como ne mataba sin compasión a uno de esos monos.

Hace solo unos minutos se habían hecho con el pergamino de la tierra.

Pero entonces un gigantesco orangután con una mascara de teatro japonés en el estomago llego diciendo que los mataría.

Luego abrió la boca de su mascara y les inicio a aventar monos blancos con rabia.

Lin: " alguna idea!" grito mientras daba un corte certero 5 monos que se le acercaban.

Hikari: " no y tu ne?" dudo mientras el líder del grupo parresia meditar.

Ne: " al piso!" sus dos compañeras obedecieron la orden. Enfundo su espada para bañarla en combustible desde su mango " _futon: torbellino navajas de viento"_ la desenfundar la raspo con el mango de metal y esta se prendió en llamas, que al mezclase con el fuego creo un tornado de llamas que quemo a todos los monos.

 _ **La un: "impresiónate"**_ el orangután de 3 toneladas se dejo caer desde los arboles, una ves piso el suelo un pequeño terremoto se sintió. _**"no les será tan fácil con migo".**_

Hikari :" formación ciclón de tormenta llamante!" grito hikari.

Saltando a un lado del orangután guardando su espada.

Ne salto a un extremo opuesto justo a 60 grados de hikari también guardando su espada.

Lin fue la ultima en saltar pero quedo enfrente de la un a 60 grados de ne y a 60 de hikari.

Los 3 estaban en un perfecto triangulo.

 _ **La un: "ustedes 3 no son nada contra mi"**_ menciono mientras alzaba sus manos.

Hikari: " _ciclón!"_ grito desenfundando su espada la cual creo varias líneas de tiempo de viento que chocaban entre si y aprisionaban a la un.

 _Lin: " tormenta!"_ al desenfundar sus espadas y chocarlas varios rayos se mesclaron con las corrientes de viento y iniciaron a electrocutar al orangután.

 _Ne: " llamante!"_ ne creo una segunda corriente de viento pero esta al igual que la anterior se vio en vuelta en llamas.

Una ves los tres ataque junto causaron un triple daño a la un.

 _ **La un: "HAAA!"**_ el orangután callo al piso noqueado.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Neji hyuga , lee y tenten estaba huyendo, un gigantesco centauro con mascara cosida por rostro los estaba persiguiendo este tenia 6 brazos y en cada uno un arco.

Ya los llevaba persiguiendo una hora.

Cuando e equipo 10 se encontró con el equipo 9

Shikamuri, ino y chouji los cuales estaba a huyendo de un tigre con una mascara de niño con 6 patas delanteras totalmente llenas de garras muy muy filosas y 4 traseras fuertes y también filosas.

Los 2 equipos se encontraron.

 _ **Ñan: " o roy como estas!"**_ sonrió el felino mientras saludaba al centauro.

 _ **Roy: "bien, los nuevos son los tuyos."**_ Dijo mientras tomaba 3 flechas y las ponía en sus arcos.

 _ **Ñan: "si los he estado persiguiendo un rato, la verdad solo los persigo por la albóndiga por que la piña no me agrada y la esquelética no me durara ni un minuto"**_ se burlo de los integrantes del equipo ino-shika-cho.

 _ **Roy: okey solo no te metas en mi camino mi blanco es el verde es el mas peligroso"**_ menciono mientras apuntaba sus tres flechas a lee.

 _ **Ñan: "vale que te parece a las 3"**_ se apoyo en todas sus extremidades.

 _ **Roy: "no démosle 5 segundos de ventaja"**_ mención lo suficientemente fuerte para que los ninjas los oyeran.

Todos tomaron la oportunidad y salieron corriendo lo mas rápido posible.

 _ **Ñan: "ya"**_ sacando sus garras al piso.

 _ **Roy: "ahora"**_ se levanto en sus piernas traseras golpeo el piso y salió en un rápido trote contra los ninjas.

Ñan no se hizo esperar y salto a un árbol y corrió demasiado rápido.

* * *

/ Mientras tanto/

Uzu estaba extasiado acababan de salir de un genjutsu de un ninja de la hierva.

El y sasuke habían tenido que salvar por veintava vez a sakura.

Uzu: "fue difícil no uchiha" menciono mientras su mano era sanaba por el chakra del kyubi.

Sasuke: " abría sido mas fácil si la inútil ayudara!" grito molesto, con sakura, bueno en realidad consigo mismo pues fue fácilmente metido en un genjutsu al no poseer aun el sharingan.

Uzu: "por desgracia tienes razón" menciono derrotado pues sakura fue vencida en menos de 2 segundo era un nuevo record.

La tierra se inicio a mover y de esta salio una gigantesca serpiente que se comio a sasuke.

Sukura: "sasuke-kun!" grito antes de ser también comida por la serpiente.

Uzu: ( genial de nuevo al salvarlos) suspiro mientras saltaba para perseguir a la serpiente.

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Gaara, temari y kankuro, esquivaban los ataques de un gigantesco sapo con mascara por rostro, esta bestia había aparecido justo después de que habían obtenido su pergamino el del cielo.

No eran los únicos.

Yugito y su equipo se vieron rodeados por coyotes bípedos con hachas que los persiguieron como locos tras obtener su pergamino.

Mientras que con fuu, se vio perseguida por una mujer araña con un kimono negro, tras obtener su pergamino faltante.

Igual pasaba con los de kumo y con los de kiri, todos eran perseguidos por bestias salvajes tras obtener su pergamino faltante.

Aunque nadie notaba las mariposas de cristal que los vigilaban.

Mientras en una cabaña con una chimenea encendida ana y dan dormían mientras yami montaba guardia.

Yami : ( fue tan simple alterar los pergaminos para ponerles un rastreador y listo todas mis criaturas tiene su cena o ejercicio) sonreía lascivamente, mientras veía el espejo negro, con el que estaba vigilando a todos los ninjas ( aunque yo no llame a in sar ka o talvez orochimaru esta jugando). Mientras veía a uzu perseguir a la serpiente.

Sonreía mientras se ponía en posición de loto y veía el espejo.

Seria divertido ver a como sobrevivían los ninjas y monjes a sus invocaciones.

Anuqué sin notarlo se quedo viendo a shirona aplastar a uno de los clones de she ka.

Yami : ( es hermosa) pensó mientras sin quererlo se sonrojaba, pero entonces su pecho le dolió y entro a su mente.

* * *

/ Mente yami/

5 cruces se alzaban frente a una gigantesca jaula que mínimo debía medir 150 metros la cual estaba totalmente negra.

En las cruces estabn kid naruto, naruto, uzumaki, agrecion y conocimiento, las 5 partes que lo conformaban, estas parecían estar dormidas.

" _ **espero que no dudes"**_ un ojo se abrió el ojo debía medir mínimo 25 metros, aunque no tenia ni iris, esclerótica, era solo una cuenca negra bacías rodeada por una línea roja. _ **" recuerda que soy, recuerda que represento, yo soy la oscuridad, yo soy la vida verdadera, yo soy tu dios!"**_ unas gigantescas garras golpearon la reja debían medir 10 de alto por 2 de largo. _ **"has lo que tengas que hacer con ella"**_ la criatura bostezo. _**: " todo se repite nada cambia, solo cuando ying y yang este juntos yo desaparecer, pero si todo sale como se que saldrá, yo reinare!, Yo soy el origen! Y yo seré el final!"**_. Yami fue rodeado por la más grande de las oscuridades.

Y desapareció en lo negro del lugar.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo 12**_

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena.

上昇ムーンカットJōshō mūnkatto: corte de luna naciente.

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

un nuevo dios ( harry potter)*

pokemon ranger: ( pokemon)*

una vida en 2 meses ( harry potter)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	13. el bosque de la muerte parte 2

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno como están, yo bien.**

 **este capítulo es el dos de tres.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

 **metalero anarkista:** gracias fuiste el único que comento

/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido.**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla.**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? .**

 **SOLO TU!.**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida?**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado.**

 **Cuando un parásito se zacea, un inocente mata.**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!.**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata.**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna.**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame.**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima.**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado.**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia.**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca.**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería.**

 **O la oscuridad reinara.**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas**

 **(fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

* * *

 **Irealiti: " un objeto inamovible contra una fuerza imparable"**

* * *

Capitulo 12: el bosque de la muerte parte 2.

Yami estaba comiendo unos cacahuates mientras veía el espejo negro.

Le era divertido ver a los ninjas combatir contras sus invocaciones o sus hijos.

Con el espejo vio a sus retoños.

Yami desde que dejo atrás su vida como naruto, se dio cuenta que el amor era algo inservible pero necesario.

Un ejemplo claro eran sus "hijos".

Hace 8 años se le ocurrió la idea de crear un ejército de armas vivas.

Para eso busco al mejor genetista del mundo, el doctor lee (quien nunca murió, solo hizo un espectáculo para hacer parecer eso y actualmente el doctor estaba en el continente corporal).

Con la ayuda del doctor lee busco a las candidatas más optimas entre las ninjas, asesinas, mercenarias o guerreras en el continente elemental.

De estas 1500 fueron aceptadas y en un "estudio médico de rutina" les extrajeron 2 óvulos.

Luego el doctor lee con su material genético, fecundo los óvulos.

Lo que ni el doctor lee o yami se esperaron.

Fueron los horribles resultados.

Su sangre, la sangre maldita que corría por sus venas no respondió bien a la inseminación artificial, de los 3000 experimentos solo 3 eran viables, estos tres tenían apariencia humana y control de uno de sus elementos (agua, fuego y rayo), pero el resto solo eran horribles abominaciones demonios, demonios que tenían varias manos, cabezas, pies, torsos, etc.

Pero los tres que eran aceptables dieron los resultados esperados.

Shui si primogénito por así decirlo su edad es de 9 años y fue uno de los primeros en sobrevivir sin mutaciones, según el expediente de la "donación" de óvulos, la madre de shui era una ninja de kiri y perecía al clan temuri, shui a sus 9 años lucia como un joven de 14 años, pelo azul rojizo, ojos azules ultramar que se ocultan tras unos lentes negros, piel clara como la seda, I.Q 150, suele vestir con un pantalón ambu azul marino, con un dobok azul marino y el pecho al descubierto.

Shui tenía la habilidad de convertir cada molécula de su cuerpo en agua, poder controlar el hielo o el vapor, crear armas de agua con cualquier extremidad y robar la humedad del ambiente para mantenerse sin daño o regenerar heridas.

Shui consideraba a yami su padre y lo quería, siempre tratado de ser el hijo perfecto a los ojos de yami.

Luego estaba ka su segundo hijo aceptable, edad 8 años y medio, según su ficha de "donación" su madre era una tal mikoto de konoha quien nunca supo que se le extrajeron 2 óvulos para el experimento. Ka aparentaba tener unos 13 años, su cabello era de color rojo metálico, sus ojos cuando está tranquilo eran negros, pero cuando entra en combate se vuelve rasgados y de iris rasgado color rojo. Y su piel era su rasgo más característico, de un dorado con café cubierta de escamas reptilianas debido a que la sangre de yami actuó de una manera inesperada en el, expresando un síndrome llamado (epidermo hiperqueratosis) que le daba ese aspecto a un reptil, él puede modificar su factor de regeneración y que crear una cola de cocodrilo

Sus habilidades como ya se escribió un control especifico sobre su regeneración tanto que puede regenerar miembros perdidos en cuestión de segundos, piel muy resistente, solo las cuchillas de diamante la pueden perforara, suele afilar sus dientes y uñas tanto que pueden competir con cualquier kunai o espada, control sobre el elemento katon, tanto que a veces llega a igualar a madara uchiha y gracias a su piel desarrollo la habilidad de pegarse naturalmente a cualquier superficie

Ka considera a yami como su padre y el único digno de su confianza, suele ser muy competitivo con shui además que le gusta hacerse el rudo frente a enemigos más fuerte.

Y por último rai ella había sido un verdadero milagro desde el primer día de su fecundación había expresado su poder, el control sobre el elemento rayo, su expediente de "donación" informaba que la mujer que dio el ovulo era una uzumaki solo eso se conocía de esa mujer, rai tenía una edad de 8 años aparentando unos 12, era de pelo cobrizo, con ojos dorados y piel blanca.

Rai era talvez la más poderosa del grupo, pues dominaba el campo eléctrico de lo que la rodeaba, creando en todo momento una armadura de rayos similar a la del raikage, además que era muy velos rompiendo la barrera del sonido sin siquiera desearlo.

Rai era la princesa de yami era una niña consentida pero fuerte, detestaba a la mayoría de niñas de su edad y no confiaba en nadie que no fuera de máscaras nacionales.

….

Si esos 3 jóvenes shui, ka y rai fueron creados como armas vivientes, al servicio de yami, estas lo consideraban su "padre".

Pero ¿el cómo los consideraba?

* * *

/mientras tanto/

Uzu estaba cansado.

Llevaba más de una hora siguiendo a la serpiente que se comió a harumo y a uchiha.

Se preguntarán ¿Por qué los llama por sus apellidos?

Simple desde el primer momento que se formó el equipo7, uzu supo que no iban a funcionar, ya que según sabia, sasuke se parecía a kakashi, sakura a lin y el a óbito; como una ves dijo su padre, uzu sabía que ese equipo había fracasado por culpa de kakashi quien era un muy mal sensei.

Si no fuera por el entrenamiento que le dieron su madre y padre de seguro habría muerto en nami.

Pero bueno, para uzu este "equipo" no lo era, no había el sentido del compañerismo o el del apoyo mutuo era kakashi leyendo novelas eróticas, sasuke quejándose de no ser fuerte y tratado de planear una venganza contra su hermano, sakura babeando por sasuke y gritándole a el cuándo algo salía mal.

Si que gran equipo eran.

Desde los arboles uzu vio que.

Finalmente, la serpiente se detenía y escupía a harumo.

La chica de pelo rosa salió volando contra un monto de hojas.

Mientras que con cuidado la lengua viperina ponía a sasuke en el suelo, para acto seguido un hombre de piel blanca cual shinijami, ropas cafés, con una cuerda morada en la cintura y pelo negro saliera de la tierra.

Uzu: (lo que me faltaba) analizaba la situación. ( orochumaru, no tengo la habilidad para vencerlo, soy solo un niño, a su comparación, claro un niño muy listo que finge ser un idiota, con más genes de oto-san que de oka-san) con sus manos inicio a trazar sellos.

En un susurro.

 _Uzu :_ _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. Una pequeña nube de humo surgió del tronco y de esta aparición un pequeño sapo naranja y verde.

 _ **Gamachi: " uzu-baka que pasa"**_ el sapo hablo voz baja.

Uzu: "ve por oto-san o por ero-sennin que aquí hay una serpiente. rastrera" le dijo.

El sapo asintió mientras se disipaba en humo.

Uzu solo se quedó viendo desde lejos lo que ocurría.

Uzu (quiero vomitar, como es posible que uchiha no despierte aun cuando le pasa la lengua por todo su cuerpo) pensaba con la piel verde mientras. via como violavan a sasuke.

Orochimaru al final le dio una mordía en el cuello a sasuke.

/ en otro lugar/

Shirona estaba pisando a una de las mini she kas.

Tras partir a la mitad a she ka esta se hacía más pequeña y de tantas veces que la habían partido ahora había 100 000 sanguijuelas que solo median 5 cm.

 _ **She ka 45 065: "hay, hay, hay es duele"**_ decía la micro sanguijuela mientras shirona le pisaba el cuerpo.

Ilia: "ayuda me chupan" decía la niña mientras era cubierta por más de mil sanguijuelas.

Alia: "sujétate" grito el niño mientras lanzaba una cadena y sacaba a su hermana del aprieto.

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron una vez que estuvieron juntos.

Muso: "alguna idea?" pregunto cansado pues todos estaban en lo alto de los árboles que el ejército de sanguijuelas estaba rodeando.

Kendo: "ne-san ¿no tienes algún poder apocalíptico que destruya sanguijuelas?" pregunto cansado, el peliverde,

Shirona parecía estar pensando algo.

Shirona" ya se!" grito mientras arrojaba a la sanguijuela que tenía en su hombro.

 _ **She ka 000 001: "adiós"**_ grito la diminuta criatura mientras salía volando a quien sabe dónde.

Shirona: "cierren los ojos esto va a ser muy brillante" se paró firme en la rama y tomo su espada " _K_ _ō_ _hai akarui hikari_ _"_ grito mientras saltaba y clavaba su espada en el piso.

Del ataque surgió una potente onda de luz tanto que se ilumino todo el bosque de la muerte _._

Cualquier criatura que estuvo en un radio de 5 metros quedo reducida a puro polvo.

Kendo: " Ahh! ¡Estoy ciego!" grito el monje/espadachín mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Los demás habitantes del continente espiritual estaban en mismas condiciones solo shirona parecía no verse afectada por la onda de luz.

Shirona: "debemos buscar un lugar donde descansar para luego dirigirnos a la torre" ordeno mientras iniciaban a buscar un lugar donde poder descansar sin tantos problemas.

Claro sus compañeros tenían problemas para ver.

Ese ataque sí que los había afectado y eso que tenían los ojos cerrados.

Ninguno noto a la mariposa de cristal que caía al puso muerta, por tal ataque.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/ cabaña de yami.

yami: "AHH! ¡Mis ojos!," sus ojos estaban sangrando y al parecer se habían quedado blancos. "maldicion!" grito mientras se arrancaba los ojos.

Yami: (genial tengo que esperar 5 minutos en lo que se regeneran mis ojos) yami estaba muy enojado.

Tras esperar el tiempo requerido sus ojos se regeneraron primero en un tono azul y luego cambiaron a su carmín de costumbre.

Yami (veamos que más hay, el equipo 8 y el 10 siguen huyendo, gaara y sus hermanos vencieron a nii jo, fuu venció a ret sa, los demás ninjas apenas y pueden, hikari y su equipo van rumbo a la torre, el hokage entrado al bosque, shirona bañándose desnuda… un momento) regreso la imagen y vio al minato y a un grupo de ninjas entrar al bosque.

Yami (diablos complican mis planes, maldita serpiente yo me encargare de matarte…) veía a orochumaru atacar a uzu (pero mientras)

/ con todas las invocaciones de yami/

 _ **Yami : "RETIRENCE, HAY UN CAMBIO DE PLANES"**_ la voz se escuchó por todo el bosque espantando a todos los humanos.

Mientras que las invocaciones, se detenían en plena persecución, ataque o alimento.

Cada una de ellas se esfumo en una nube de humo negro y venenoso.

/ de regreso con yami/

Yami :" despierten!" hablo fuerte.

Mientras dan despertaba se ponía sus lentes y Ana ponía su mano en su katana.

Ana: "que pasa ¿nos atacan?" pregunto rápido buscando al enemigo.

Dan: "dan ana-san lo dudo, dan yami-senpai estaba de guardia los hubiera matado ya, el está siempre en alerta y dudo que sea un ataque" dijo el genio mientras se ponía su mochila.

Yami: "uzu está en peligro y vamos a salvarlo" dijo mientras tomaba sus espadas.

Ana: "y ¿Por qué lo vamos a volver a salvar?" pregunto curiosa.

Yami: "porque si no una serpiente se hará con el chakra de kyubi" dijo mientras salía de la cabaña.

Ana" serpiente?" sin saber a quién se refería.

Dan: "se refiera dan-orochumaru, dan-ana-san" dijo el genio del equipo mientras saltaba tras yami.

Ana: (¿porque siempre dice dan, antes de un nombre?) "espérenme!"

* * *

/ dan historia/

Dan Klow era un joven que muchos consideraban débil y sin futuro.

Esto había sido desde siempre.

Su padre dejo a su madre, cuando nació.

Su madre siempre paso dificultades para mantenerlo, aun siendo una ambu.

Desde niño dan había encontrado una fascinación por el conocimiento, de cualquier tipo, se matemático, medicinal, físico, histórico, biológico, etc.

Durante un tiempo antes de asistir a la academia se dio cuenta que el mundo shinobi no tenía sentido, no había nada bueno o factible en la vida de un shinobi, pero aun así ellos eran necesarios.

Cada ninja solo nacía para cumplían un solo propósito.

Pero dan no encontraba el suyo en el mundo shinobi.

Así pues curso la academia, con ese mismo pensamiento, encontrar un propósito, cuando lo asignaron al equipo 14 se enfocó en conocer a sus compañeros.

Ana uchiha era todo lo que se esperaba de la elite de konoha manejando jutsus de nivel A o mayor sin mucha dificulta, su comportamiento era muy diferente al de sasuke su hermano, ya que ella era mucho más centrada y sin ningún ideal de venganza.

Anko sensei era una mujer hermosa y con un pasado trágico quizás demasiado, pero aun así era la mejor maestra que pudiera tener ella exigía el 120 por ciento en todo lo que se hacía.

Y luego yami, al principio le fue difícil siquiera comprender a un ser como yami, yami era un necrorecipiente, eso lo había descubierto leyendo la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de konoha.

Yami no estaba ni vivo o muerto. Pero aun así existía y era muy poderoso, como se espera de un recipiente, pero de que era recipiente.

Una investigación más amplia en los pergaminos uzumaki de la biblioteca revelo a ese dios.

El legendario. " _ **YAMI JU NI**_ " el dios doce colas de la oscuridad.

Aun cuando lo sabía, ni siquiera se imaginó lo que pasaría.

Yami le dio un propósito en la vida.

Ser su escriba, su misión era escribir todo lo que pasara, toda su misión era ser quien redactara el resurgimiento de yami-sama y su victoria sobre kami-sama.

Dan eso aria.

* * *

/ mientras tanto con los monjes/

Shirona estaba meditando intentando recargar el mayor número de energía para su cuerpo.

Shirona era la sacerdotisa más fuerte desde la gran yang.

Pero su vida no había sido fácil.

Cuando estaba en el vientre materno shirona había robado la energía de kin de kendo casi dejándolo sin nada, de ahí que su hermano solo tenga 100 de kin la escala mínima. mientras que ella tenía unos 1 000 000 de kin la escala más alta entre los monjes actuales.

Durante el parto su madre (quien era una sacerdotisa) murió al no poder aguantar a un ser que le superaba en kin más de cien veces.

Su padre los crio, a kendo y a ella, su padre era un respetable caza monstruos quien moriría a manos de un demonio cuando los hermanos tenían 6 años, rápidamente los dos fueron admitidos por el templo.

Y hay shirona conoció a su maestra fa-san una figura muy importante para los monjes pues había vivido más de 250 años por su manejo excepcional del kin.

Shirona fue entrenada pare ser la mejor sacerdotisa/guerrera del continente espiritual y lo era.

Pero ella siempre se ha sentido incompleta, siempre algo le faltaba, algo que sin saber que la distraía de su misión de ser la mejor.

Ahora ella estaba meditando para recuperar sus fuerzas lo más pronto posible.

Sintió algo, era la alerta de peligro algo iba a pasar.

Kendo: "ne-san estas bien?" pregunto somnoliento y dudoso.

Shirona: "vuelvo en un rato" shirona salió de su escondite.

Mientras kendo despertaba a los demás guerreros/ monjes y todos seguían a shirona a quien sabe dónde.

* * *

/en un valle rodeado de arboles en el bosque de la muerte/

Uzu tenía problemas, orochimaru había aplicado un sello en su estómago lo que impedía que usara el chakra del kiuby.

Además, que tenía el hombro adormecido por haber fallado al usar el rasengan.

Orochumiari: "kukuku y este es el hijo de minato-kun" se burló mientras sacaba de su boca su kusanagi. "será divertido cortarte en muchos pedazos" dijo el sannin de la serpiente.

Uzu: "creo que falle" dijo cansado mientras veía la espada de orochumaru acercándose para matarlo (al menos viví bien).

Yami: _"raiton: Senpū 3-tō no ryū"._

Grito una voz desde los árboles.

Para acto seguido 3 remolinos de electricidad con forma de dragones descendieran.

El primero choco contra el piso.

Lazo a uzu y a orochimaru en direcciones opuestas.

Orochimaru tuvo que reaccionar rápido pues los otros dos dragones iniciaron a intercalarse y a perseguirlo intentando atraparlo en sus fauces.

Mientras ana tomaba a uzu y lo llevaba donde estaba dan.

Dan:" esta débil, solo tengo que aplicar los primeros auxilios a dan-uzu-san." Dijo sacando su botiquín de emergencia.

Yami: " ana quédate atrás no quiero que se haga con el sharingan" dijo yami mientras ana guardaba su katana y se ponía al lado de dan.

Los dos dragones fueron destruidos cuando chocaron contra la serpiente que protegió a orochimaru, claro la invocación murió.

Yami: "hi medi-san!" dijo infantil mente yami.

Orochimaru: "valla como cambiaste Naru-chan" se burlo

Yami: "hehe aunqué no solo me veo diferente, si no que soy mas fuerte _"ken_ _Ketsueki" ._ grito mientras de sus manos las 8 líneas de sangre surgían.

Orochimaru las esquivo solo para encontrarse con yami a su espalda.

Yami tenía sus manos envueltas en dos guantes de diamantes rojo carmín.

Yai: "a boxear" dijo mientras iniciaba a atacar a orochimaru.

Un golpe a la mandíbula, seguido de un izquierdazo y luego un derechazo, para luego un golpe bajo y luego de nuevo un golpe a la mandíbula.

Era el patrón de golpes que yami usaba para combatir al sannin, quien estaba un poco molesto, pues no podía anticipar los movimientos de yami.

Sin pensarlo mucho orochimaru abrió su boca y una bola de lodo fue disparada a quema ropa contra yami.

Este se saltó para atrás esquivando la bola de lodo.

Orochimaru no perdió tiempo y uso un jutsu katon contra yami.

Este solo tomo las kibas y bloqueo con un rayo el ataque.

Yami :" raiton sobre katon" dijo sin molestarse.

Orochimaru sonrió un poco y del piso surgieron varios clones de el.

10 orochimarus con espadas rodeaban a yami.

 _Yami:"_ esto será divertido, _"raiton: Senp_ _ū_ _10-t_ _ō_ _no ry_ _ū_ " dijo mientras chocaba las kibas.

Las espadas chillaron y de las centellas azules surgieron 10 torbellinos que tomaron la forma de dragones y atacaron a los clones de orochimaru.

Los clones intentaron bloquear el ataque con sus espadas.

Pero al contacto con los dragones los clones de orochimaru fueron destruidos.

El sannin de la serpiente estaba impresionado, un jutsu de ese rango S era casi imposible que cualquier ninja los supiera.

Orochumaru se lamia los labios y sonreía.

 **Creo que veré si es un digno cuerpo.** El sannin hizo el sello del perro para activar la marca de maldición que le había puesto de niño a naruto.

Pero entonces algo paso.

El ju ni/marca de maldición que yami tenía se activó.

Pero en lugar de transformarse o dolerle yami, este solo suspiro.

Yami: "en verdad" simplemente se sentó en el piso " tu en verdad crees que mi _JU NI_ te obedece." Cerro los ojos. "estas en un error, el ju ni solo me es leal a _**¡MI!".**_ Los ojos de yami perdieron por completo el iris y la pupila solo se volvieron negros.

Orochimaru: "¿ju ni?" estaba totalmente confundido.

Yami: _**ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama.**_ Su voz se escuchaba con un echo el primero infantil y el segundo diabólico. _ **Deja que te enseñe su poder.**_

Se puso en posición de loto.

 _ **Yami: "**_ _ **primera lección**_ " _ **Yoroi no kanashimi"**_ el eco fue mas profundo y se extendió por todo el mundo.

/en la torre del bosque de la muerte/

Ka, shui y rai estaban en las gradas viendo donde iban a pelear.

Ka: " es todo lo que nos pueden ofrecer" dijo mientras veía el lugar.

Shui: " ka no es como nuestro gimnasio" dijo calmando a su hermanito.

Rai: "si no es de ultiMAAAAA!". Grito la niña mientras la marca en su seno dolía.

Pronto sus hermanos se unieron al grito.

Solo que sui intentaba rascarse el brazo derecho y ka se arrancaba la piel alrededor de su cuello.

Pero el dolor no disminuí sus marcas estaban totalmente negras.

Mientras que con haku este se tocaba su hombro en verdad le ardía como una herida recién abierta.

Mira estaba igual solo que ella vie su muñeca inundarse de ese color negro.

/en nami no sato/

Todos los trabajadores de máscaras nacionales se retorcían de dolor, algunos veían sus marcas y rogaban que pararan.

Imari estaba gritando como loco pues el libro que había estado sosteniendo le estaba quemando las manos.

/ en el continente espiritual/

Todos los unnis, demonios, hombres ciempiés, nekos, fantasmas y criaturas al servicio de yami se retorcían de dolor, sus marcas en verdad les quemaban la piel.

/ de regreso al bosque de la muerte/

Dan se tocaba el cuello muy fuertemente su marca le quemaba la ropa.

(dan-yami-sama lo va a hacer). De pronto su marca dejo de doler.

 _ **Yami: "LO SIENTES, ESTO ES LA TRISTEZA DE SUS CORAZONES Y LA PRIMERA FORMA DEL JU NI"**_ yami se paró de su posición de loto mientras iniciaba a caminar.

Su piel inicio a cambiar de color.

De blanco pasaba a morada.

Y de pronto paso.

Yami se puso en 4 patas y de su espalda salieron 10 ramas retorcida.

Su pecho se alargó y las costillas sobresalieron de la piel.

Sus brazos se alargaron como los de un orangután y de estos salieron picos afilados.

Sus piernas se alargaron y tomaron la forma de felino.

Sus uñas se alargaron, sus dientes se afilaron.

Su cara se vio rodeada por un casco con forma de león.

Su pelo se erizo convirtiéndose en picos rojo

Su rostro se vio rodeado por oscuridad ocultando la cara humana dejando solo ver dos puntos carmines y los dientes sobresalientes.

Y al final dos colas salieron desde la base de su columna la cual sobre salía del cuerpo.

Cada paso que la criatura daba solo secaba las plantas y pudría la tierra.

Orochimaru solo veía a la criatura acercarse.

Rápidamente salto a un árbol para escapar.

Solo para ser lanzado contra el piso con una gran fuerza y velocidad.

La criatura estaba sobre el árbol el cual se iniciaba a podrir.

(que veloz). Pensó el sannin mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

Solo para ser lanzado de nuevo contra un árbol rompiéndolo.

 _ **Que pasa sannin.**_ Yami sonreía mostrando sus dientes. _**Apenas estoy entrando en calor.**_

En un parpadeo

Yami había aparecido frente a orochimaru con el brazo derecho alzado y sus uñas envueltas en esa aura carmín.

 _ **Muere.!**_ Grito mientras descendía su zarpa derecha.

Pero su presa desaprecio.

Yami atrapo con su otra mano a quien se había llevado a orochimaru.

Y no era otro que el hokage.

 _ **No interfieras.**_ Con un movimiento de manos yami atrapo a orochimaru y lanzo a minato por los aires.

De nuevo se disponía a matar al sannin.

Pero se vio obligado a soltarlo.

Para poner sus brazos en forma de X y evitar un certero golpe del raikage.

 _A: "no se que demonios seas pero yo soy mas fuerte y veloz que tu"_ dijo A mientras envolvía su cuerpo en electricidad y envestía de nuevo a yami.

Quien salto asi a la derecha y luego a un árbol para evitar un golpe del raikage.

Yagura: " que demonos es eso" pregunto el mizukage quien estaba ayudando a minato a ponerse en pie.

Ana: " es yami!" grito.

Minato se sorprendió y vio al ser en que se había convertido su hijo.

Este se encontraba en una lucha contra el raikage.

Quien no le había logrado pegar y solo estaba recibiendo cortes leves en su piel.

 _ **¡No tengo tiempo para esto!**_ Grito yami para saltar a una distancia de 10 metros del raikage. _ **Gracias a ti perdí mi presa.**_ Dijo yami mientras veía a orochimaru escapar entre los árboles. _**Solo por eso te ¡APLASTARE!**_ _"_ _ **KAITEN!"**_ Grito yami.

Mientras su cabello se erizaba y se veía envuelto en este con los picos carmesís listos para aplastar a quien estuviera frente a el.

Inicio sus rodadas contra el raikage.

 _ **¡!RAITON: ¡CUCHILLAS DE SANGRE!**_ Del cabello de yami iniciaron a salir las cuchillas electrificadas.

Yami grito mientras rodaba contra el raikage.

Quien rompía con sus brazos todos los diamantes lanzados en su contra.

Solo que noto que al hacer esto ya no podía activar su armadura de rayo.

A: "LARIAL!" grito el raikage mientras con su brazo derecho golpeaba la esfera que se había vuelto yami.

Esta se detuvo.

Pero solo por instantes.

Tanto el raikage como yami estaban detenidos.

Uno seguía girando y el otro con su pura fuerza bruta evitaba su avance.

 _ **¡ yami no KAITEN!**_ Grito mientras su cabello tomaba mas color carmesí y sus vueltas aumentaban de velocidad.

El raikage ya no podía detenerlo con su brazo derecho.

Así que se plató firme en el piso y con sus dos manos evito que yami siguiera avanzando.

A: "hacia mucho que no me divertía tanto" dijo el raikage feliz. "pero nadie es más fuerte que yo!" grito mientras que de una patada lanzaba a yami como pelota de football.

Este choco contra varios árboles.

A: " TE GANE!" dijo con soberbia el raikage.

Dan: "QUE A HECHO! ¡DAN-YAMI-SAMA EN ES ESTADO SE VUELVE MAS FUERTE CON FORME LO DAÑEN!" grito el de lentes que se iniciaba a esconder en la base de un árbol.

 _ **Hehehejeejejejjej!**_ Se escuchaba bajo los arboles

El hokage, el mizukage y el raikage dirigieron su vista al lugar de donde provenía la riza.

Yami salió bajo los escombros y sonrió.

 _ **Ase mucho que no uso esto."**_ _ **Furagumento yami no sekai"**_ susurro yami mientras abría su boca.

Sus dos colas se movieron frente a su rostro y se detuvieron.

Con la boca abierta y la ayuda de sus dos colas, yami inicio a crear una esfera, esta era de un tono negro y la esfera estaba trayendo las piedras así mismas.

Y estas al contacto se desintegraban

Cuando la esfera alcanzo el tamaño de una persona yami la sostuvo con sus colas.

 _ **¡detén esto!**_ Bajo la esfera y rugió.

Esto hizo que la esfera se dirigiera contra el raikage.

Quien tras de sí tenía a uzu, minato, yagura, dan y ana.

La esfera se iba acercando.

Todo lo que estaba próxima a ella se desintegraba.

Estaba a solo unos tres metros de los ninjas.

Ye estos no se movían.

A dos metros y yagura se despedía de isobu mientras que minato pensaba que moriría.

A un metro y medio Ana no podía creer que yami la iba a matar, mientras que Dan se escondía tras Uzu rogando a kami que lo salvara

La esfera estaba a un metro y entonces paso.

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 12**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

Kōhai akarui hikari (荒廃明るい光): devastación de luz cegadora

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena.

上昇ムーンカットJōshō mūnkatto: corte de luna naciente.

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

旋風3頭の竜 : Senpū 3-tō no ryū : torbellino dragón de tres cabezas.

鎧の悲しみ:Yoroi no kanashimi: armadura de la tristeza

回転 Kaiten: rotacion

フラグメント闇の世界 Furagumento yami no sekai: fragmento del mundo oscuro

.13

* * *

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter)*

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King)*

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

un nuevo dios (harry potter y varios)*

Nos vemos en la irealidad.


	14. el bosque de la muerte parte 3

Marcado: sangre de demonio

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **este capítulo es el tres de tres.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

 _ **intro**_

* * *

 **¿Crees que tu destino esta definido?.**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla.**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? .**

 **SOLO TU!.**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida?**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado.**

 **un parásito se zaceado, un inocente matado.**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! Hay que MATAR!.**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal habla.**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna.**

 **Que tu alma guié, pero no que ame.**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima.**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado.**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia.**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca.**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería.**

 **O la oscuridad reinara.**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. SOLO TU!.**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas**

 **(fin)**

 **Créditos irealiti 13.**

 ** _Lean las notas..._**

* * *

 **Irealiti: "dentro del monstruo más grande siempre abra el corazón de un niño abandonado" Eteria. Crónicas de la vida y la magia.**

Capítulo 13: el bosque de la muerte parte 3.

* * *

Con la boca abierta y la ayuda de sus dos colas, yami inicio a crear una esfera, esta era de un tono negro y la esfera estaba trayendo las piedras así mismas.

Y estas al contacto se desintegraban

Cuando la esfera alcanzo el tamaño de una persona yami la sostuvo con sus colas.

 _ **¡detén esto!**_ Bajo la esfera y rugió.

Esto hizo que la esfera se dirigiera contra el Raikage.

Quien tras de sí tenía a Uzu, Minato, Yagura, Dan y Ana.

La esfera se iba acercando.

Todo lo que estaba próxima a ella se desintegraba.

Estaba a solo unos tres metros de los ninjas.

Ye estos no se movían.

A dos metros y Yagura se despedía de isobu mientras que Minato pensaba que moriría.

A un metro y medio Ana no podía creer que yami la iba a matar, mientras que Dan se escondía tras Uzu rogando a kami que lo salvara

La esfera estaba a un metro y entonces paso.

Un circulo de luz apareció frente a los ninjas.

El circulo se tragó la esfera y la hizo aparecer en el cielo.

La esfera se expandió mientras iniciaba a atraer toda la materia posible, consumiendo nubes y pájaros.

Una vez alcanzo el tamaño de un elefante exploto.

La onda de viento fue tal que aun a cien metros en el cielo, la tierra se sacudió y muchos árboles salieron volado.

 _ **No debiste hacer eso.**_ dijo yami mientras voltea su cabeza.

En los árboles.

Shirona tenía sus manos alzadas mientras estas eran rodeadas por luz.

Poco a poco el circulo que protegía a los ninjas desapareció.

Revelando que solo habían sido unos abalorios que habían estado girando creando el circulo.

yami intento destruirlo pero estos le golpearon atravesaron todo su cuerpo dejándolo cual coladera.

pero de la nada una sustancia negra similar al alquitrán reparo todos los agujeros.

yami sonrió y volto a ver a los monjes.

Kendo: "que mierda eres!" grito el espadachín-monje mientras se acercaba a su hermana para cubrirla.

 _ **solo una parte de yami.**_ Dijo mientras plantaba cara a los monjes lanzándose sobre ellos y cortando por la mitad un árbol.

Los monjes saltaron a otro, pero este también fue cortado.

Pronto decidieron dividirse y cada quien estar en un árbol diferente.

Yami volvió al suelo y continúo hablando

 _ **yo soy la primera forma del JUNI, soy lo que todos tienen, pero nadie vence, aparezco en tu corazón, soy la perdida y el saber, doy mi mano al arte y a las viudas.**_ La criatura sonrió. _**YO SOY LA TRIZTESA.**_ Rugió mientras de su boca expulsaba una esfera negra del tamaño de un humano.

Los monjes la esquivaron.

La esfera toco el piso causando un pequeño temblor mientras destruía una gran cantidad del suelo y varios árboles.

Los monjes saltaron para protegerse.

Mas yami no les perdió nuca el rastro y inicio a atacar.

Pronto se vieron bombardeados por miles de esferas negras.

"muso!" grito Ame, la peli azul de ropas verdes al joven de túnica y sombrero.

Este asintió.

" _Kami no sh_ _ī_ _rudo no hogo"_ gritaron muso y ame al mismo tiempo chocaron sus manos y una creando una barrera circular de luz, esta apareció frente a los monjes y los protegió de todos los impactos.

 _ **Kaiten.**_ grito yami y se volvió a hacer esfera y rodó en dirección contra Toru un monje vestido con una toga blanca y quien cargaba un martillo.

El ataque fue directo y Toru fue aplastado.

Muso y ame saltaron en contra de yami para alejarlo de Toru.

Muso saco de su manga 10 pergaminos y los lanzo contra yami.

Pero antes de que lo tocaran las colas quemaron los pergaminos.

Ame centro su kin en su puño, salto para golpear a yami en la columna, pero una de sus colas la lanzo lejos.

Kendo volvió a ponerse en posición de combate e inicio a luchar con sus dos manos en la katana en contra de yami, este solo usaba su velocidad y sus filosas zarpas para poner en aprietos al peliverde.

Yami volvió a usar el kaiten en un intento de aplastar a kendo.

Pero Aili uso su cadena para sujetar a quedo y salvarlo de ser una estampilla.

Mientras que Ilia con ayuda de Toru intentaron parar con la cadena yami.

Claro que no funciono y terminaron siendo arrastrados por la esfera yami.

Ko golpeo el piso con su bastón bo y alzo una gran cantidad de rocas la cuales lanzo contra yami.

Este dejo de girar y abrió su boca lanzando un rugido el cual freno el movimiento de las rocas y las hizo caer al suelo pudriéndose.

Yami dio un salto con su velocidad reducida y con las zarpas en lo alto, listo para despedazar a jhun quien solo disparaba en contra de yami.

 _Josho munkatto._ Shirona movió su espada y una luna menguante salió contra yami.

Este se detuvo por el impacto y cayó al suelo.

Mas se puso rápido de pie y solo se veía aturdido.

 _ **Eso me hizo cosquillas.**_ Yami sonrió con burla mostrando los dientes dentro de su casco de león, uso su gran velocidad desaparecer de la vista de shirona.

 _ **¡DIE!**_ Yami estaba tras shirona con su boca abierta.

Dentro de su boca solo había oscuridad, pero de esta oscuridad una esfera negra estaba a centímetros de shirona.

" _kami-blas"_ grito toru mientras con su martillo golpeaba a yami en la mandíbula lanzándolo por los aires.

Claro la esfera también salió volando rumbo a Minato.

Este tomo a Yagura y A para luego con su _hiraishin no jutsu_ llevarlos a la trinchera que Dan había cavado con un _jutsu doton._

La esfera toco el lugar donde había estado el Raikage y el Mizukage.

Solo basto el tocar una mota de polvo para explotar.

Dejando un gran cráter esférico en la zona sin rocas o árboles.

 _ **Ahora si ya me enojé.**_ Dijo yami mientras reparaba su mandíbula rota. _**DIE!**_ Grito yami usando kin.

pronto varios miles de esferas negras del tamaño de una nuez salieron disparados contra los monjes.

Cual lluvia mortal las esferas destruían todo lo que tocaban dejando grandes huecos en los árboles, el suelo y las ropas.

 _Defence kami._ Dijo shirona mientras creaba un escudo que detenía el ataque de yami. _Purificatión._ Las esferas negras se cargaron de energía de kami volviéndose blancas.

"te las regreso". Dijo shirona mientras las esferas volvían a ser disparadas pero esta vez contra yami.

Quien no pudo bloquear el ataque pues estas esferas tenían energía divina.

Las explosiones fueron muy fuertes haciendo retumbar el suelo y crearon una nube de humo.

Pero cuando estas se despejaron revelaron el cuerpo herido de Yami.

Le faltaba un brazo, parte de la columna y su casco estaba roto.

Yami sonrió y una extraña sustancia negra reparo el casco, reparo la columna y le hizo crecer un nuevo brazo.

"interesante" dijo Shirona en voz alta. "ATENCIÓN SOLO ATAQUES DIVINOS LO DAÑAN" grito para avisar a sus compañeros.

" _kami-hikari"_ grito kendo mientras su espada se cubría de luz y con esta iniciaba a cortar a yami.

Este evito apenas el primer corte.

(¿qué le pasa?, está muy lento) pensó el raikage mientras recuperaba el aliento y veía como yami apenas y evitaba los ataques. (debe ser por las esferas que lanzo).

Pensó mientras veía que yami iniciaba a recuperar su velocidad.

Los cortes de kendo pronto se hicieron inefectivos, porque su enemigo se movía tan rápido que no le podía atacar.

 _cadenas sacras…._ Gritaron Alia e Ilia los gemelos mientras envolvían a yami en sus cadenas para que este no se moviera. "kendo, toru acábenlo" gritaron al mismo tiempo lo gemelos pues no podían contener bien a yami.

Al instante.

Kendo cargo su espada con toda su fuerza y salto contra yami.

Siendo seguido por Toru el otro joven monje de 2 metros de alto y 150 kilos quien cargaba un martillo brillante.

 _ **Kaiten!.**_ Grito yami mientras se envolvía en su pelo.

Con esta acción los gemelos salieron volando y los ataque de toru y kendo fueron inútiles.

El raikage uso su armadura de rayo para aumentar su velocidad y salir de la trinchera.

"no te olvides de mí!" grito el raikage volviendo a patear a yami.

" _Kami no sh_ _ī_ _rudo no hogo"_ muso y ame volvieron a gritar solo para crear una barrera y esta detuviera a yami.

La esfera pego contra la barrera y yami salió volando.

 _ **A eso no fue divertido.**_ Yami se volvió a poner de pie.

Solo para encontrarse a un joven vestido de kazaka y su pantalón blancos y cinta azul

 _ **¿y tú eres?**_ Pregunto yami rascándose su casco de león.

"ko, mucho gusto" lo saludo mientras le apuntaba con su bastón bo. _"Kami no sen ga fukimasu"_ grito mientras movía su basto.

Para el ojo inexperto solo vería un monto de líneas veloces.

Pero para el entrenador, fue fácil seguir el ritmo de los golpes.

1… 2….50..100..200…500…1000.

Mil golpes fueron dados directo a yami, quien recibió de lleno todos ellos.

 _ **Gracias.**_ Dijo mientras se tronaba la espalda. _ **Ese fue un buen masaje.**_ Sonrió, pues el ataque apenas y le causo cosquilla. _ **¡Así que adiós!**_ Vasto solo un movimiento de su brazo.

Para que ko saliera volando en dirección a Toru.

El enorme joven apenas y pudo detener a ko.

La fuerza fue tal que Toru fue movido más de un metro.

" _kami-kin-ken!"_ grito shirona la peli plateada y dorada.

Para que de sus manos un rayo de luz se dirigiera contra yami.

 _ **Yami-no-sekai.**_ Abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo de oscuridad el cual choco contra el de shirona.

Los dos ataques chocaron y estaban a la par.

Pronto entre los dos ataques se formó una esfera gris.

"SUJETENCE DE ALGO!" Shirona grito en un tono de alarma mientras la esfera gris explotaba.

Todos los ninjas y monjes obedecieron sus órdenes.

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto recién despertada sakura, quien solo vio a un monstruo a una joven, a una esfera gris y luego salió volando por una gran onda de luz.

¡! ¡AYUDA!" grito la peli rosa mientras salía volando varios cientos de metros y chocaba con un joven de ropas verdes y corte en tazón.

Tras la explosión.

Todos se intentaron poner de pie.

Minato, A y yagura estaban atorados en los árboles.

Ana, dan y sasuke estaban fuera de la trinchera improvisada por dan.

Los mojes-guerreros están agarrados de un árbol.

O en el caso de los gemelos los dos estaban amarados a toru quien a su vez estaba sujetado de una roca.

"termino?" ame le pregunto a shirona.

Esta estaba viendo a yami parado como si nada tras ese ataque.

 _ **¿Es todo?**_ Pregunto yami mientras sonreía ( **diablos es ataque me dejo en mi limite** ) pensó mientras veía como parte de su armadura iniciaba a desaparecer. _ **Apenas estoy entrando en calor.**_

Se paró en sus dos piernas traseras, mostrando las garras de sus manos las cuales parecían estar creciendo eran rodeadas por un aura roja.

Shirona se puso de pie mientras tomaba su espada, se disponía a atacar, pero una mano la freno

De pronto jhun se paró y corrió contra yami.

Empujando a shirona.

"ahora prueba mis" Jhun cargo sus dos pistolas y las apunto con el cañón hacia abajo. " _KAMI-SHOTS_ " grito mientras iniciaba a disparar.

Yami recibía de lleno los disparos sin bloquear ninguno.

Pues solo se sentían como volitas de papel contra su piel.

Al final los disparos cesaron al no causar daño alguno

 _ **Eso es todo.**_ Yami sonrió. _**eso …fue… patético! Hahaahhaha! ¡Enserio… me cortaron, me golpearon, me atacaron con energía y tu solo ... HAAHAHAHAHAHA!**_ La criatura se tiro al piso mientras con sus dos brazos largos golpeaba la tierra, haciéndola temblar y seguir pudriéndose. _ **Hay. me duele el estómago…hahhahahhahahhahha.**_ La criatura seguía riéndose frenéticamente.

" jhun" shirona extendió su mano.

Un deprimido Jhun le tenido una de sus pistolas a shirona.

"solo tiene un tiro" el tono de jhun era de tristeza mientras shirona asentía.

Jhun se fue a un rincón rodeado de un aura depresiva y con dos llamitas sobre su cabeza.

"con eso basta" shirona apunto a yami quien aún se estaba riendo como loco. _"KAMI-SHOT"_ susurro.

La bala se cargó totalmente de la energía de shirona.

Y salió a toda velocidad contra yami.

Cuando las colas de yami la intentaron detener esta las destruyo.

Al alzar el rostro la bala destruyo su Cabeza y la mitad de su columna, junto con un brazo.

El cuerpo perdió su aura rojiza y cayo inerte en el piso.

Yami había muerto.

* * *

/ frontera del país de hierro/ monte de yue/ sede principal de máscaras nacionales/

* * *

Frio y desolador eran los adjetivos perfectos para describir al monte yue.

El lugar hace 15 años había sido la mina más importante del país de hierro.

Pero tras acabarse todo el mineral de hierro el lugar fue abandonado, como una herida mal cerrada, pues el sistema de túneles aun funcionaba.

Y había un mineral mucho más valioso en el centro de la mina.

Uranio.

El combustible de las máquinas de máscaras nacionales.

Hace 8 años cuando el fundador de máscaras nacionales había salvado a la familia del daimio del país de hierro por error, el daimio le ofreció cualquier parte de su reino en muestra de agradecimiento, este solo pido el control absoluto de la montaña yue y con esta el control de la mina.

Ahora esta montaña era el corazón de máscaras nacionales.

El cual era protegido día y noche, por samuráis y los Dansei no jijitsu.

Claro que los samuráis de máscaras nacionales a diferenciaban de sus homónimos visten con una armadura gris opaca, con máscaras de calaveras negras por rostro, espadas conductoras de chakra y lo más importante su insignia del ju ni en el pecho justo sobre sus corazones. eran personas cuyo código de vida solo tenía un propósito, servir a yami sama.

Tanta era su dedicación que si se les pidiera cortarse un brazo estos sacarían sus katanas y preguntarían "¿cuál?"

Si los samuráis perfectos, fríos y sin emociones.

Casi como maquinas.

Mientras que los Dansei no jijitsu o simplemente hombres hechos se dividen en 3 tipos.

Los toten: eran hombres que sobrepasaban los 2 metros, muy fuertes, todos ellos suelen marcarse en la frente el Yu Ni, cada uno de ellos es capaz de con un solo puñetazo romper un trozo de acero del tamaño de un elefante.

Suelen ser usados como cargadores, constructores, guarda espaldas o en menor medida simples vigías.

No suelen ser muy listos, les gusta divertirse, el alcohol y las mujeres, son demasiado leales y casi nunca se rinden de hecho se sabe que aun inconscientes los cuerpos siguen luchando.

Suelen vestir con un pantalón negro, un cinturón con herramientas, una chamara negra y un casco o mascara según la elección de cada toten.

Luego están los liken: son personas curiosas suelen trabajar como espías o gente de oficinas, la mayoría de ellos son muy listos.

Usan armas como sebons o hilos envenenados.

Muy diestros en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo o en el asesinato accidental, además de que son los encargados de crear los planos de las máquinas, vigilar los experimentos de yami o crear las drogas que mascaras nacionales vende.

La mayoría solo llevan una banda en el brazo derecho con el emblema del ju ni.

Y por último estaban los yaken: estos se podrían decir que son los ninjas de máscaras nacionales.

Pues suelen andar con un uniformé semejante al de los ambus de kiri, solo que todas sus máscaras tienen el símbolo del juni.

Expertos en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, daño físico y psicológico, además de muy diestros con cualquier arma afilada.

los yaken nunca socializan con nadie mientras lleven su máscara.

Para ellos la palabra error no existe y si lo llegaran a cometer, los mismos yaken eliminan a los "imperfectos".

como cualquier grupo de gente los samuráis y los Dansei no jijitsu tienen líderes.

La líder de los samuráis es nada más y nada menos que Mira-sama la segunda al modo de la empresa.

Mientras que los Dansei no jijitsu eran tres diferentes.

Por los toten estaba Red. un mastodonte de 3 metros de alto media sangre de humano y gigante, suele vestir un pantalón café oscuro, una chamara de piel de bisonte negro, y su casco (parecido al de un motociclista) es rojo con un vidrio negro.

El hombre es talvez el toten más listo y más fuerte pues tiene la inteligencia de un hombre promedio y la fuerza del ichibi. Además, se sabe que no siente dolor y no se ve afectado por el daño físico. Sus armas son una maza y una oz.

Por los liken está No. Un joven de treinta años pelo negro, ojos azules, usa lentes y siempre este vestido con un traje negro con corbata azul.

Este es un gran abogado, economista y en menor medida un asesino, llegando a alcanzar el grado S en el libro bingo, aunque se sabe que solo ataca con hilos.

Y por último estaba Sessori maru. Un ronin.

Es decir, un samurái traidor, sessori maru fue entrenado en el noble arte de la espada por kiton el primer samurái en usar una espada de chakra eso hace 50 años.

No se sabe cómo, pero sessori maru era parcialmente inmortal.

Pues desde el día que mato a su maestro y a todo su clan no había envejecido ni un solo instante, aunque si perdió su brazo derecho y desde entonces suele ponerse otros brazos para seguir manejando sus espadas. Pero desde hace 50 años a preservando su apariencia de un joven de 24 años, pelo blanco, ojos verdes, con una armadura blanca y azul.

Con una gran capa hecha de piel de oso polar, además de su cinturón con sus 3 espadas. Cada una con un poder diferente

Midori.. No hay arma que se compare con su filo, pues sin problemas esa arma fue capaz de partir la Bijudama del guiky en una batalla.

Xariori. La espada no puede dañar la carne, pero puede cortar el chakra destruyendo ataques o el flujo de chakra en el cuerpo.

onori. Esta era la más poderosa de las tres espadas debido a que por sí sola podía liberar energía que dañaba.

….

* * *

No estaba checando los autos que irían a konoha para los exámenes chunnin ya que dependiendo de la cantidad de samuráis y dansei no jijitsu sería el número de vehículos, materias primas o dinero a gastar.

"materiales de construcción" _._ Dijo No mientras con una pluma palomeaba una lista. "comida, ropa, armas, armaduras, pergaminos, dinero y artículos de aseo". Todo esto lo dijo muy rápido.

Mientras Red lanzaba cada cosa dicha en cada vehículo que No le señalaba.

"cargados y listos" _._ Dijo sudando Red el mastodonte de tres metros esta sin aire se notaba por el sonido brusco del aire al pasar por su casco. _"!_ Oye sessori! ¿aria daño que nos ayudaras a cargar las cosas?!". Grito molesto Red.

Pues en la parte superior de la cueva, sessori estaba parado sobre una viga de metal mientras los veía trabajar.

"yo, estoy vigilando la estructura interna" dijo mientras se ponía en posición de loto y cerraba los ojos "no molestes". Se puso a meditar el espadachín.

"como odio a ese tipo!" dijo red mientras se sentaba en el piso.

"si yo también, pero ya sabes trabajo es trabajo". No. Se sentó a un lado de Red y le paso una cerveza.

"he sessori atrapa" No le lanzo a sessori una calabaza llena de agua.

Sessori no abrió los ojos, solo movió su mano y atrapo la calabaza.

"pts…presumido!" dijo Red mientras se limpiaba su casco.

"bueno solo queda determinar cuántos yakens y totens van en esta misión" dijo No mientras tomaba la pluma y escribía. "como saben mira-sama está muy ocupada por lo que" pero fue interrumpido.

"si, si ya sabemos te nombro segundo al mando temporalmente" Dijo Red mientras negaba con el casco. "¿porque nunca puedo ser el líder?" se quejó red.

"porque una nuez piensa más que tu" dijo sessori aun meditando.

Esto enojo a Red.

Este se paró de las cajas, busco sus armas su oz y su mazo y con una fuerza descomunal tomo impulso para saltar a una distan de 6 metros sobre el suelo para llegar a la viga donde sessori estaba meditando.

En menos de un parpadeo.

Red salió volando en dirección al suelo y se estrelló con cajas que contenían harina.

Mientras en la viga sessori volvía a enfundar su katana onori tras haberla usado.

" _nunca_ dejaran de pelear" dijo No mientras negaba con la cabeza y apuntaba en su bitácora "nota remplazar 20 costales de harina y descontarlos del salario de Red".

"oye a mí no me pagan!" dijo un semi inconsciente Red.

"nota recordar pagarle a Red y luego descontarle los costales de harina" volvió a escribir.

En un parpadeo sessori bajo de la viga y se paró frente a No.

Chasqueo los dedos y pronto se vio rodeado de 140 yakens.

"es tiempo de partir" dijo mientras se subía a un vehículo y sus yakens lo seguían.

"entiendo" dijo No y uso un silbato para llamar a sus likens quienes muy ordenadamente se subieron a sus vehículos designados. "Oye Red ya nos vamos" dijo No despertó a red.

"entendido" dijo mientras se limpiaba su chaqueta y pantalón e paraba en el suelo firmemente y gritaba. "putas y cerveza gratis! "dijo mientras entraba al vehículo más grande

Pronto el piso tembló pues 100 totens en estampida entraron a los vehículos.

"en marcha" dijo sessori maru mientras se ponía a meditar en su vehículo.

Y pronto los 30 vehículos salieron de la montaña y tomaron rumbo a Konoha si todo iba bien tardarían 5 días en llegar.

* * *

 _ **/ bosque de la muerte/**_

* * *

Ninguno de los presentes podía creer lo que veía.

Minato se negaba a aceptar lo que estaba ante él.

El cuerpo inerte de naruto el auto proclamado yami.

Pero hay estaba un cuerpo muerto.

Mas no era el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo y malvado.

Tras disolverse el aura negra que le rodeaba el cuerpo se había convertido en el de un niño no mayor a los 6 años, de pelo rubio.

Ana estaba en shock literalmente después de que el lado derecho del cuerpo de yami estallara su brazo había caído sobre su cabeza.

Dan tenia parte del cerebro y cráneo entre sus ropas.

Varios trozos de huesos estaban tirados por toda la zona, junto con sangre y tela.

Shirona aún tenía la pistola alzada.

Estaba conmocionada, pensó que lo esquivaría, él debía esquivar el ataque o mínimo ser herido no muerto.

Por un momento sintió ese vacío en su corazón y una gran tristeza le recorría el alma.

"bien hecho ne-san" dijo kendo mientras sacaba a su hermana del trance.

"bien hecho shirona-sama" dijo ame mientras se escondía tras toru.

"impredijo Alia

Sionate". Dijo Ilia

"En verdad. dijo Alia

Gran. Dijo Ilia

Ikito. dijo Alia

Shirona. Dijo Ilia

Sama." Terminaron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

"ya jhun, tendrás otras oportunidades para salvar el día" dijo muso mientras traía a un deprimido jhun.

"fue muy fácil." Dijo shirona.

"¿fácil?!" dijo ko. "nos lanzó esferas de energía, nos atacó con sus zarpas, nos intentó aplastar, a los gemelos los lanzo por los aires y destruyo todos los arboles". Dijo ko mientras gritaba histérico.

"shirona sama tiene razón" dijo muso "demasiado fácil, estaba débil, demasiado" el joven se ajustó su sombrero.

"casi me deja como tortilla" dijo toru mientras los gemelos subían a sus hombros.

"Descuida. Dijo Alia.

Nosotros. Dijo Ilia.

Te hubiéramos. Dijo Alia.

Inflado". Dijo Ilia.

"muy fácil" dijo shirona mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía la energía espiritual a su alrededor.

Sentía las emociones de todos, la angustia de minato al abrazar el cuerpo del niño mientras lloraba, la tristeza de Ana al ver a su amor muerto, la negación de uzu al ver a su hermano muerto, el sentimiento de empatía de parte del mizukage yagura y el raikage A, la tranquilidad de sus amigos y la negación de dan.

Se concentró más e inicio a sentir las almas de todos los presentes.

Sintió sus almas esas pequeñas llamas que habita en cada cuerpo y es lo que los impulsa a seguir.

Sintió todas hasta que se enfocó en yami.

Esperaba que su llama ya estuviera extinta.

Pero no.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y exaltada.

"está vivo!" grito muy fuerte.

Esto sorprendió a todos.

Minato vio a su hijo sorprendido.

La mitad del rostro del niño que aun conservaba el cuerpo, tenía el ojo cerrado.

Pero de pronto se abrió.

"AAHHHH!" grito el niño con la mitad de su rostro mientras que con el brazo que aun conservaba empujaba a minato.

Este sorprendido lo soltó.

El niño cayo y se inició a mover como loco por todo el lugar.

Los monjes aterrados apuntaron con sus armas.

Mas shirona alzo su mano en señal de que se detuvieran.

"AHHH!" grito naruto de 6 años o bueno lo que quedaba de el.

Acto seguido el brazo que Ana tenia consigo se inició a mover y salto en dirección de naruto, del piso los restos de huesos se alzaron moviéndose, también los trozos de carne y el trozo de cráneo y cerebro que Dan tenia.

Todos los trozos colisionaron en el cuerpo de naruto.

Cada trozo buscaba el lugar donde pertenecía y se unía, los huesos se soldaban, los músculos se reparaban, la piel se unía y el cráneo volvía a la normalidad, dejando en claro que la piel tenia quemaduras tras el disparo.

El brazo se iba acercando moviéndose sobre los dedos.

En cuestión de segundos el cuerpo de 6 años de naruto estuvo totalmente junto y acto seguido una extraña sustancia negra inicio a sanar la piel y le devolvió su ojo derecho.

"Ahhhha hhajka hha". El niño respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba exhausto tras semejante acción.

Nadie se acerba eran presas del miedo y la confusión.

Shirona estaba extrañada, se sentía eufórica y triste a la vez.

Sin que lo deseara su cuerpo inicio a caminar y se acercó al niño.

Este parecía confundido, triste, temeroso y necesitado.

Shirona se incoó y lo vio directo a los ojos.

El niño se quebró he inicio a llorar.

" loo…siiienmm hip…hipp tooo" repetía el niño mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos." Siento .. hip lo que él ha hecho, el hip… no es bueno…es un demonio…hip malo… el hip…." El niño naruto seguía llorando ya no sentencia lo que decía.

Los monjes se sentían extrañados, ese niño era bondad pura, inocencia, y felicidad eso lo podían sentir y ver.

Minato estaba asombrado, era naruto, el naruto de esa noche de la noche que lo atacaron.

Dan y Ana estaban sin palabras, su líder de equipo, su asesino desalmando, sanguinario, cruel y vil ser al que respetaban y amaban estaba llorando y pidiendo perdón.

"yo…no quería. Yo…solo quería…yo" el niño seguía llorando y en un impulso se abrazó a si mismo e inicio a repartir la frase" todo estará bien …" seguía hipando y llorando naruto.

Shirona no sabía porque, en verdad no sabía la razón, pero cada lagrima que el niño soltaba le destrozaba el alma, en un mero impulso, contra todas sus creencias y todas sus reglas.

Shirona abrazo al niño.

Este dejo de llorar un segundo, vio a shirona y devolvió el abrazo.

"solo quería un abrazo" dijo naruto mientras apretaba más el abrazo con shirona." Por mi cumpleaños, solo un abrazo" dijo el niño naruto.

"todo estará bien" dijo shirona mientras acariciaba el pelo del niño "todo estará bien".

El niño se separó y negó con la cabeza.

"no, no es cierto, él tiene un plan, él quiere envolver al mundo en las tinieblas, él quiere el poder de todos los…" el niño estaba por contar el plan de yami pero de pronto la boca se cerró los ojos se oscurecieron y el cuerpo se puso de pie.

Se alejó un poco de shirona y se inició a reír.

" _jejejejej._ que patético niño era" dijo naruto mientras se quitaba el cabello rubio de su rostro. "sabes si dolió ese último golpe" se tronó el cuello "y valla que me dañaste, inclusive me regresaste a esta patética forma y me noqueaste unos minutos" dijo mientras sus ojos cambiaban de azules a carmines.

"¿Có..coo..m..mo es que sigues vivo?" pregunto ame, mientras se escandia tras kendo.

Todos los monjes estaban en alerta y se habían colocado en posición de combate.

"puedo regenerar mi cuerpo, siempre y cuando haya algo que regenerar" dijo mientras su cuerpo iniciaba a envejecer "puedo curar heridas muy rápido, puedo regenerar miembros o en caso de ser destruido mientras solo una pequeña cantidad de carne aun exista me regenerare" dejo mientras volvía a su edad, "aunque el tiempo varía según el daño" veía sus uñas. "sabes lo difícil que es lucir como yo" su pelo rubio cambio al rojizo oscuro, sus uñas y dientes se afilaron. "yo soy único!" sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes.

"impresionante" dijo shirona se puso de pie y volteo a ver a sus compañeros "retirada"-

"¿Qué?! Pero ¿ne-san?" dijo kendo.

"estamos agotados, sin munición y muso no puede exponerse a otra fatiga de kin" dijo shirona mientras se retiraba del lugar.

A regaña dientes los monjes se fueron.

Pronto minato, yagura, A y los demás ninjas se acercaron a yami.

"¿Qué eres?" preguntó yagura.

" _ **ten cuidado"**_ dijo isobu desde su paisaje mental " _ **no hablas con un ser humano.**_

¿Qué soy simplemente soy alguien excepcional, pero descuiden por no recordaran nada?" Dijo yami mientras creaba una esfera negra en su frente. _"_ _ **kokoro no haiho"**_

Yami sonrió.

Pronto todos cayeron en la inconsciencia.

Tras esa técnica.

Yami sonreía ese jutsu era fantástico capaz de hacer olvidar hasta los bijus.

Solo tuvo que sentarse y descansa un rato, regenerar su cuerpo sí que le había costado mucha energía.

* * *

/ mientras tanto/

Kushima estaba felizmente comiendo ramen en la oficina de minato, mientras veía como se desarrollaban los exámenes chunni, curiosamente no habían podido ver a minato o a los demás kages desde hace 3 horas, por alguna razón el jutsu de sarutobi era ineficiente.

Kushima podía decir que estaba feliz pues nadie la estaba molestando por comer en el escritorio de su marido.

Aunque también estaba un poco preocupada pues no sabían nada de minato y uzu.

" _por_ fin" grito el 3 hokage mientras alzaba su bola de cristal "al parecer fue una buena pelea" dijo viendo el campo de batalla.

Kushima no podía creer que el bosque terminara así.

(¿bueno eso explica las luces que se vieron hace rato?) Pensó mientras veía como yami despertaba a minuto y a los demás kages.

"ven ¿Qué les dije mi hijo es el más fuerte?!" grito kushima mientras miraba a unos castigados gai y kakashi quienes habían iniciado una discusión por saber qué equipo era el mas fuerte.

"talvez deberíamos revisar el bosque" dijo el otokage (si es orochimaru, vestido con un velo y la túnica kage) "por esas bestias que atacaron a los gennis"

"no" dijo onoki mientras flotaba "es prudente que aprendan a lidiar batallas con lo desconocido y que mejor que esas bestias" menciono el tsuikage.

"oh yeah el, volador, viejo tiene toda la Razón me, ha dejado perplejo oh yeah" dijo killer bee mientras hacia una de sus malas rimas.

La oficina se quedó en silencio mientras más jounnis abandonaban el lugar pues sus equipos ya habían pasado la prueba.

* * *

/bosque de la muerte/

Minato no entendía que acababa de pasa, sabía que había visto a Orochimaru entrar al bosque y perseguir a uzu.

Cuando llego yami a salvarlo.

Una batalla y luego nada.

Al parecer el sannin había hecho uso de un genjutsu que los había dejado noqueados a todos y yami había terminado luchando en solitario con Orochimaru.

Tanto el Raikage como Yagura sentían que algo faltaba, que esa historia podía ser falsa, pero en vista del estado del hijo del hokage y de la zona del bosque decidieron creerle.

"bueno hokage sama es hora de seguir el camino" dijo yami mientras veía a uzu y a Ana. "en marcha" dijo mientras corría en dirección al bosque.

Sus compañeros decidieron seguirle.

"oto-san" uzu hablo "podrías llevarme a la torre?" preguntó uzu. "no sé dónde está harumo y uchiha no despertara en mucho tiempo" dijo tranquilo.

"bueno considerando todo" minato puso su mano en la barbilla" te llevare a la torre mas no entraras hasta que lleguen harumo y uchiha despierte" dijo minato mientras uzu asentía.

"y nosotros?" preguntó yagura.

"cierto" Minato saco una de sus famosas kunai de 3 picos "ahora vuelvo" minato puso sus manos en los hombros de A y yagura y desapareció en un destello dorado.

(si aquí te espero) uzu cerró los ojos (oye kurama ¿sabes que paso?)

" _ **no, la verdad no recuerdo nada de las últimas 3 horas"**_ dijo el kyubi mientras se despertaba. _ **"que mierda hizo esa serpiente"**_

(no se) pensó uzu (lo último que recuerdo es el grito de nii-san y luego nada)

Sin más Uzu se sentó y cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que su padre regresara, Sasuke seguía noqueado y quién sabe dónde estaba Sakura.

Sin duda alguna no le sorprendería que ya hubiera muerto.

El hokage llego en un destello amarillo tomo a Uzu junto a Sasuke y desapareció.

/ mientras tanto con Yami/

Este estaba un poco distraído, movía su cuerpo por inercia, ya sabía el camino a la torre y tenía los dos pergaminos sellados en Dan, no habría contratiempos ni nada que les impidiera llegar a la torre.

Ana no entendía que estaba pasando, no tenía recuerdos de las últimas 3 horas, era muy extraño ella siempre tenía su sharingan de 2 comas, se suponía que eso le hacía inmune a los genjutsus pero no recordaba nada.

Mientras que Dan iniciaba a pensar que yami, estaba planeando algo.

Al llegar a la torre yami no perdió tiempo y del pecho de Dan saco los 2 pergaminos del cielo y de la tierra.

Se los lanzo a Ana si iban a explotar mejor que la dañaran.

"bien hecho!" Dijo Anko mientras salía del humo. "la verdad pensé que se tardarían menos, es decir pensé que solo se tardarían unas 4 horas, pero 3 días?, ¿Qué paso?" Pregunto pues ella sabía que yami no toleraba el retraso.

"Dan-yami-sama le dio una paliza a dan-orochimaru." Dijo dan mientras anko asentía.

"y te divertiste?, es decir solo tienes pantalones ¿Dónde estaba las kibas?" preguntó anko.

"las selle en mis muñecas y creo que necesitare un cambio de ropa" respondió yami.

"bueno entren y descansen un rato en lo que los demás llegan" Anko se movió a un lado y los dejo entrar a la torre.

Así el equipo catorce se dispuso a descansar.

/salto de tiempo 4 días después/

Yami se despertaba tras una ligera siesta.

Se paró y busco su nueva ropa.

Un pantalón de piel de tiburón negro, una camisa de maya metálica y unos calentadores de piel de lobo tanto para piernas como para brazos, luego se puso un chaleco militar negro con el kanji del ju ni.

Y salió de su habitación temporal.

En la habitación que se usaba como comedor se encontraban varios equipos de oto( dosu, kin y zaku), kiri (suigetsu y mei), suna ( gaara,kankuro y temari), kumo (yugito,omoi, samui, karui), iwa (estaba kurotsuchi y dos ninjas mas) ,kusa ( fuu , karin y ring) konoha ( el quipo 7,8,9,10,13 y 14), el de los monjes y por supuesto sus hijos.

Estos le sonrieron y le dijeron que se acercara.

Muchos pensaran que es raro que padre e hijos tengan casi la misma edad, pero a yami no le importaba en realidad.

El desayuno fue rápido y después de eso se fueron al centro de la torre para que iniciaran la siguiente ronda de los exámenes chunnin.

Aunque de último minuto varios gennis desertaron de la prueba y dejaron solo a unos pocos participantes.

Yami sonrió esto sería interesante.

Todos los gennins subieron a la parte superior del cuadrilátero, mientras se decidía el orden de los combates.

El hokage se hizo presente en un balcón acompañado de los demás kages, junto con su esposa y además mira quien estaba remplazando a haku pues este estaba cuidando a ka, shui y rai.

"bueno quien diría que tantos llegarían aquí" dijo minato sonriendo galantemente. "como sabrán este año no solo es el examen de promoción chunnin sino también un evento muy importante para todas las aldeas, una demostración de fuerza, poder, honor y valor de cada aldea "el discurso fue muy motivador. "ahora los dejo con mira-sama la representante de mascara nacionales" minato se inclinó mientras señalaba a la mujer.

Muchos se sorprendían al ver a la mujer.

Un perfecto quimono cristalino de distintos tonos, un rostro blanco como la nieve en el sol brillante, ojos fríos como el hielo, pelo blanco-cristalino y un maquillaje muy tenue.

Como la muñeca de porcelana más costosa del mundo.

"mucho gusto". Su voz aterro a los oyentes, era vacía no había nada en ella era solo ruido ninguna emoción, ningún asentó, nada distintivo, solo eran letras dichas con sonido son sentimientos o algo que las distinguiera. "como sabrán hoshuko-sama presidente y dueño de máscaras nacionales, ha considerado la ayuda tanto económica como física que es contar con una aldea ninja como asociados… ustedes son el futuro y tanto Aisu y yo los examinaremos" mira señalo a haku quien sintió con su máscara.

"este examen también será una prueba" siguió hablando mira "mascaras nacionales tiene su propia fuerza laboral, esta ha entrenado a los 3 hijos de Hoshuko-sama" señalo a Shui,ka y Rai quienes se pararon con aire de arrogancia.

Claro se espantaron al ver como yami negaba con la cabeza.

"debido a esto, los combates de ellos serán d miembros por aldea, será una batall contra uno dependiendo de lo que salga en la pantalla" mira dio una reverencia "es todo el examen pueden iniciar" mira se volvió a ocultar tras el hokage.

Un ninja camino al centro del cuadrilátero y se puso a toser.

"soy Hayate Gekko seré el mediador en estos combates" dijo el Jonin mientras una pantalla surgía sobre la estatua. "esto inicia ahora!"

Tras decir esa frase la pantalla inicio a pasar los nombres y se detuvo.

* * *

Los primeros en combatir serian….

* * *

 _ **Fin del capítulo 13.**_

 _ **Notas: lamento la tardanza, pero no sabía cómo quedaría la historia, además que he tenido problemas en mi familia.**_

 _ **Nota 2: los siguientes capítulos serán más fáciles de escribir pues solo serán batallas y talvez poca historia del mundo.**_

 _ **Nota 3: en eso quisiera que ustedes me ayudasen.**_

 _ **A decidir el orden de los combates pues hay muchas opciones y la verdad no sé cómo organizarlos.**_

 _ **Solo tengo estos tres.**_

 _ **Ka vs kendo y Dan**_

 _ **Shui vs Lee y tenten**_

 _ **Rai vs ne y sakura.**_

 _ **Ustedes pueden votar u opinar los siguientes combates.**_

 _ **Solo hay una restricción.**_

 _ **No se puede Yami vs Shirona ya que eso será más adelante.**_

 _ **Nota 4: gracias por leer.**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

Kōhai akarui hikari (荒廃明るい光): devastación de luz cegadora

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena.

上昇 **ムーンカット** Jōshō mūnkatto: corte de luna naciente.

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

旋風3頭の竜 : Senpū 3-tō no ryū : torbellino dragón de tres cabezas.

 **鎧の悲しみ** :Yoroi no kanashimi: armadura de la tristeza

回転 Kaiten: rotación

 **フラグメント闇の** 世界 Furagumento yami no sekai: fragmento del mundo oscuro

神 **のシールドの** 保護 Kami no shīrudo no hogo: protección del escudo divino

神の千が吹きます Kami no sen ga fukimasu: mil golpes de dios

.13

Irealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura)*

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


	15. Ova y petición

**Marcado: sangre de demonio.**

* * *

Nota: todo el material del manga/anime naruto será usado sin fines de lucro o con malos tratos. Este es propiedad de su legitimó dueño y por desgracia no mío.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **a todos los lectores gracias por leer.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

/ x-x/ agradecimientos/

* * *

"diálogos"

(Pensamientos o demonios)

Acciones

 _Jutsus_

 **Lecturas, pergaminos y televisión**

" _ **Invocaciones, unnis y demonios".**_

* * *

 _ **intro**_

 **Crees que tu destino esta definido.**

 **Crees que tu alma siente y habla.**

 **¿Quien decide? , ¿Como vives? .**

 **SOLO TU!.**

 **¿Quien juzga la vida?**

 **Una mano negada, hace aun puño cerrado.**

 **Cuando un parasito se zacea, un inocente mata.**

 **PAAARRAA! VIVI! ¡Hay que MATAR!**

 **Cuando el alma calla, el mal mata.**

 **Kami-sama reina... Mas no gobierna.**

 **Que tu alma guie, pero no que ame.**

 **Quien cambia el mundo. ¡SOLO TU!**

 **Una lucha grande, se aproxima.**

 **Tu primer amigo, es tu primer aliado.**

 **Tus seguidores, no son familia.**

 **Que el amor que tu tienes, no se oscurezca.**

 **Que kami-sama no haga una tontería.**

 **O la oscuridad reinara.**

 **Quien puede salvar el mundo. ¡SOLO TU!**

 **Ama, vive y sueña, mientras puedas**

 **(fin)**

 **Créditos irrealiti 13.**

* * *

 **Irrealiti: mmmm holas primero disculpas y luego agradecimientos.**

 **Espero que me dejen un review porque la verdad, hay veces que estas historias no salen rápido y necesito su apoyó.**

* * *

Capítulo Ova: Están despedidos o ¿tal vez no?.

* * *

En el universo 26 130/ mundo ninja 1 326/

* * *

Era un gran día en la aldea de las hojas, como otros días hoy se firmaría un capítulo de una historia para la imaginación.

"bien chicos iniciemos desde la toma anterior" decía un hombre bajito quien estaba sentado en una silla que tenía la palabra director tras de sí. "todos a la toma" hablo mediante un altavoz.

Y pronto los actores llegaron.

"ya deja de quejarte, ka yo llevo igual cantidad de maquillaje y adornos y no me quejo" dijo un joven pelirrojo quien entraba al set mientras tras de él venían sus 3 hijos en la historia.

"¿por qué no podemos gravar en invierno, este disfraz se calienta mucho? Dijo el joven que se disfrazaba de lagarto para la historia. ¿Por qué tengo que ser el único que se ve así?" le pregunto a los otros 2 actores que trabajaban con él.

"tu perdiste el sorteo de quien se disfrazaría" dijo en un tono femenil shui, "pero te vez más hermoso y masculino así" dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

"deja tus puterías para cuando no estemos trabajando, idiota" dijo la niña que hacía a rai "no sé porque acepte este trabajo" dijo la niña.

"porqué te corrieron del otro trabajo" contesto el actor que hacía de dan recién entrando al lugar. "no puedo creer que esto tarde tanto" dijo fastidiado.

"alguien ha visto a haku y a mira" pregunto el actor que hacía de Minato mientras estaba rodeado de los demás que fungían como kages.

"se están besando en el callejón" dijo entrando shirona, siendo seguida por su hermano quien se quejaba de porque se tenía que teñir el pelo de verde cada 4 días.

"hey preciosa te extrañe" dijo yami mientras se acercaba a besarla.

Esta le sonrió y correspondió el beso.

"sabes sería más fácil si no tuvieras esos colmillos" dijo shirona mientras se separaban.

Yami asintió esas prótesis bucales le complicaban el comer y besar a su novia.

"hey porque no te apresuras, nuestra madre esta duro y dale con lo de tener nietos a quienes cuidar." Dijo kendo mientras se acercaba a yami. "sé que ustedes ya lo han estado haciendo, ¿porque no hacen? de una ves a un bebe" dijo el actor.

Mientras shirona lo iniciaba a estrangular por revelar sus secretos.

En eso entraron los demás actores que daban vida a los ninjas de konoha, suna, kiri, iwa y las otras aldeas.

"no lo puedo creer, ese nuevo programa no está quitando el rating y los patrocinadores decía un joven de lentes y pelo amarillo. "¿Qué escena es?" pregunto mientras se quitaba los lentes y se alistaba pare se Uzu.

"primeros combates ninja!" grito el director de este circo, pues estaban muy atrasados en la filmación de un nuevo capítulo. "DONDE ESTA ANA?" pregunto.

"está llorando porqué yami lo la ama" dijo la actriz que hacía de Anko mientras entraba arrastrando a un borracho sasuke. "y lo encontré dormido en el piso del baño de hombres" lo lanzo a un lugar de las escaleras.

"bueno, alguien más ¿quiere interrumpir nuestra sección de grabación?" preguntó el director.

"¡NOS VAN A CANCELAR!" grito una muy exaltada kushina quien ese día no tenía que estar en set.

"QUE?" gritaron todos yami tomo el periódico que kushina tenía." Que el nuevo general de los uzumaki está haciendo el doble de activos y ganancias que nosotros en menos de un mes. Bla bla... márquetin, bla bla, cosas sin importancia, bla bla. Que nos van a cancelar hasta nuevo aviso." Termino de leer yami.

"NOOOO HIATUS NO!" grito alguien del set.

"esto no puede ser, esperen" dijo el director mientras llamaba a alguien.

Mi teléfono está sonando.

 _ **Hola ¿Quién habla?**_ Pregunte.

"¿nos cancelas?" inquirió el director.

 _ **No, solo los dejare en pausa temporalmente. **_ respondí.

"quítate, ¿por qué? Creí que esta era una de tus historias favoritas". Dijo yami hablándome por el teléfono del director.

 _ **Si lo es, pero últimamente me falta la inspiración en escribirla, además no te quejes tu eres el que hace Naruto en la otra historia y te he estado pagando más que en esta.**_ Dije.

Debido a que el altavoz estaba encendido.

Todos los presentes escucharon la conversación.

"no tenías que revelar eso" yami fue lanzado al piso por un golpe de shirona.

Este tomo el teléfono.

"lo que el inútil de mi novio, no pregunto es ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?" pregunto la actriz.

 _ **Estarán suspendidos hasta nuevo aviso.**_ Le dije.

"no tendremos trabajo"dijo kendo mientras le quitaba el teléfono a su hermana. "me pinte el pelo en balde"dijo llorando.

Shirona lo golpeo y recupero el teléfono.

"¿hay un plan B? o algo por el estilo." Pregunto.

 _ **Bueno desde hace tiempo quiero mejorar la historia desde sus inicios, como sabrán esta fue una de mis primeras historias y cometí fallas muy graves en la ortografía y en la narración.**_ Admití mis errores. _ **Tal vez se pueda hacer una nueva historia corrigiendo los errores de esta, en lo que se me ocurren nuevas ideas para los caps.**_

"entiendo como lo decidimos" pregunto shirona.

 _ **Con una votación de nuestros lectores, tele videntes o quien esté viendo esta cosa, deben votar.**_

 _ **1.- si reinicio. - la historia será borrada y lego re subida con un nombre parecido y los capítulos con mejor ortografía, narración y más largos.**_

 _ **2.- hiatus. - hasta nuevo aviso que tal vez sean más de 6 meses pues esta ova tardo 3 meses.**_

 _ **Los votantes deben escribir.**_

 _ **1 o 2.**_

 _ **Y el día domingo 16 de octubre se hará el conteo oficial y se dirá si la historia se reinicia o entra en suspensión hasta nuevo aviso.**_

"así que nuestra vida está en las manos de los lectores" dijo yami.

 _ **Shirona y tú no tienen que preocuparse los 2 tienen trabajo en mi otra historia y también otros actores… pero mmm bueno muchos otros si se quedaran sin empleo.**_ Dije.

"por favor voten 1 o nos moriremos de hambre" pido Kendo al cielo.

Muchos otros le imitaron.

 _ **Está en manos de los lectores.**_

 _ **Ustedes deciden.**_

 _ **Reiniciar la historia con mejor escritura y narración.**_

 _ **O dejar morir este mundo en paz.**_

 _ **Es su decisión.**_

Todos los actores corren como locos mientras gritaban que los iban despedir y que se quedarían sin trabajo o que llamarían sus agentes.

Mientras esto pasaba.

Yami y shirona firmaban sus nuevos contratos para más capítulos del nuevo gran general de los uzumaki.

Junto con otros que preferían tener 2 empleos a morir de hambre.

Sin más este es el

* * *

 _ **Fin del Ova.**_

* * *

SIGNIFICADOS.

* * *

Hoshoku-sha (捕食 者): depredador

Akuma no chi (悪魔 血): demonio de sangre

Yami (闇): oscuridad.

Hikari (光): luz

Ketsueki seibun (血液成分): elemento sangre

Raiton (梁要素): rayo

Suiton (水遁): agua

Katon (火遁): fuego

Kage: sombra

Mirā (ミラー): espejo

Ankoku no sekai (暗黒の世界): mundo deseado.

Kōhai akarui hikari (荒廃明るい光): devastación de luz cegadora

口寄せの術, Kuchiyose no Jutsu; jutsu de convocación.

Shirona: elegida de los dioses.

十二 ju ni: 12

剣満月 :Ken mangetsu : espada de la luna llena.

上昇ムーンカットJōshō mūnkatto: corte de luna naciente.

新月の剣: Shingetsu no ken: espada de la luna nueva.

旋風3頭の竜 : Senpū 3-tō no ryū : torbellino dragón de tres cabezas.

鎧の悲しみ:Yoroi no kanashimi: armadura de la tristeza

回転 Kaiten: rotación

フラグメント闇の世界 Furagumento yami no sekai: fragmento del mundo oscuro

神のシールドの保護 Kami no shīrudo no hogo: protección del escudo divino

神の千が吹きます Kami no sen ga fukimasu: mil golpes de dios

.13

* * *

Irrealiti. Espero que les guste. Por favor dejen reviews

* * *

Entre mis historias están.

* * *

El tablero de la muerte (Harry Potter) *

Un nuevo dios (Harry Potter) *

Una vida en 2 meses (Harry Potter) *

El veneno humano (pokemon)*

Marcado (naruto)*

El nuevo gran general de los uzumaki (naruto)*

Los ojos de la ilusión (Harry Potter y shaman King) *

Imperialismo (hora de aventura) *

* * *

Nos vemos en la irrealidad.


End file.
